


But what happened to the children?

by NoPalbo



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Kidnapping, Loki is Not Amused, Loki's Kids, Multi, Odin's A+ Parenting, Slow Build, Thor Is a Good Bro, alternative universe, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 51,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPalbo/pseuds/NoPalbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Thor accidentally bumps into a very familiar looking child, he claims to be sure she is Loki's long dead daughter. This piques Avengers's interest, and they decide to investigate the child and her background. And so does Loki, who heard the whole thing accidentally. Bruce is not really amused, Tony is sometimes too amused and Natasha is so done.</p><p>Hela, Fenrir and Jörmungandr (nowadays just Gandr) live compeletely normal lives, well as normal as you can. But the shit hits the fan faster than Gandr can mumble "Crapbaskets". Like living their lives weren't compeletely living hell already, as Gandr sometimes can accidentally turn into a giant snake, Fenrir looks a bit too much like a wolf sometimes and Hela can get stuck into shadows or disappear into them. </p><p>And nothing will be a walk on sunshine anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Loki's pain

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii  
> This is my third fic and well... I should continue the Boeibu one, I'll finish it soon.  
> I am in rarepair hell and I might need Jesus. But hey, maybe someone likes this one!
> 
> So remember, if there are any mistakes in my writing grammar wise etc, note me. English is not my native language and I am trying to get my friend to beta these. 
> 
> So. Enjoy.

 

     He walked trough the shore with fast footsteps. He should have guessed it – this was not going to end well. Not in any ways. He immediately saw that something was wrong from his eyes. His, who he had been calling a father for decades, even more.

 

     Gold and black boots were stained with sand and something red – Loki felt fear creeping up his spine. The sand was soggy and wet with the red substance.

 

     Soon his eyes met a big, serpent like shape laying lifelessly on the ground. He started to run towards the body, feeling his heart pounding in his head. He wanted to scream, but words were stuck somewhere in his throat.

 

     Loki heard a painful gasp somewhere around the snake and noticed his only daughter lying guarded under a tail of the snake. He ran to Hela, pulling her from under the tail and let her rest her head on his lap.

 

     His clothes were now soaked in blood, and so were hers.

 

     There was so much blood – too much blood.

 

     ”Hela...” Loki gasped. He looked with horror when Hela's face rised to look at him. One stone gray eye was filled with yet unshed tears, and even the dead side of her face held in so much emotions. Too much emotions.

 

     ”Jörmungandr...” Hela whispered, pain lacing her voice. She was breathing very slowly and painfully, staring at her father with desperation. Loki bit his cheek, shaking his head heavily. Hela closed her eyes, letting tears flow down freely on her born healthy sife of her face.

 

     ”Where is Fenrir?” Loki managed to ask, fearing for the worst. His heart broke even more when Hela shook her head weakly, coughing blood on her chest and face. Loki wiped the young woman's face with shaking palms, knowing what was going to happen.

 

     Hela's heartbeat was slow, too slow.

 

     He knew it was going to happen, and he could not do a thing about it.

 

     ”Dad, I am cold” Hela whispered weakly, but did not have any power left to shake. Loki took her healthy hand, hushing her. His other hand was stroking her long, black hair. Minutes seemed to tick too fast, and with every second Hela's breaths were more silent, more scarce.

 

     ”I am so sorry I could not protect them” she said, her voice so silent.

 

     Finally, Hela stopped breathing.

 

     A scream of agony shook the beach when a man held his now dead third child.

 

     The world would feel his pain. The world would feel the pain of his now dead children.

 

     Especially the man who made this happen.

 


	2. The first meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor sees a girl who looks like his long gone niece. 
> 
> Tony and Hela are really not amused by that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI  
> Thank you for the bookmarks and kudos, I really appreciate it!  
> I tried to beta this myself, but... Yeah. If there's mistakes, you can let me know.

     Tony has not ever felt such embarassment in his whole life. And that was quite well if you remembered his way of life and all the other things. But Thor Odinson totally took the prize of being the most embarrassing thing in Tony Stark's life.

 

     Thor had not any kind of filter what he let out of his mouth (and this is coming from Tony goddamn Stark!), and it seemed like he had a megaphone stuck in his throat.

 

     Tony tried to hide even more behind his sunglasses as Thor started to ask about half naked ladies in some underwear ads. Oh, didn't they own anything to cover themselves, those poor maidens? Well in Asgard they would and yadda yadda yadda, Tony did not even bother to try and listen.

 

     How long Bruce would have been able to take this before he lost his temper? At that moment Tony almost missed Hulk.

 

     Oh for god's sake. Literally. Thor started to sing aloud. Tony was really considering a suicide when some bypassers made a bit amused expressions at the god singing his damn lungs out. Well, they did not know about the ”god”-part, and that was good. Tony had enough to deal with this singing idiot without people knowing.

 

     All of the Avengers could live in peace with their ”alter ego's” - even Steve, because everyone has simply forgotten his real name and looks after Loki stopped making things go boom. Everyone of them could live in peace, all forgotten.

 

     But that did not mean that it was okay for Thor to start singing everywhere he wanted, but Tony had no heart to stop him.

 

     Thor was like a heavily pregnant woman with his emotions – sometimes he sung his heart out, happy as a sun itself, and sometimes he started suddenly just sulk and went onto the roof of the Stark tower to just be sad. He took Loki's death quite heavily, which was normal. Tony just could not call Thor's and Loki's brotherhood even near normal, but hey, he did not know what was normal in Asgard, right? Even though no one seemed to be that happy happy joy joy there.

 

     Tony has never known Odin, but he really managed to piss Tony off even though they have never met. As odd as it was, Tony had felt pity and sympathy towards Loki. He knew how hard it was to have a father who really should not be a father to anyone.

 

     Suddenly Thor stopped walking and singing and Tony bumped into him, biting accidentally his tongue very hard. Cursing colorfully he looked angrily up at Thor. ”What the hell is your problem, Sledge Hammer? Did you see a squirrel or something like that?” Tony sneered, but Thor did not even glare at him like he normally did. Thor _did not react at all_.

 

     Tony furrowed his brows, pushing the huge man a bit, poking his shoulders. ”Are you broken or something? Do you need help?” he asked, confused. Then Thor just started to walk again, surprisingly smoothly in the crowd for such a big man.

 

     Tony had no other option than to run after – Pepper had sworn to roast him if Thor got a chance to run around the city without someone babysitting him. Thor had spent a longer amount of time at Asgard and he had almost compeletely forgotten Earth's habits. Well, not like he had learned them fully ever though. Tony sighed deeply, spotting Thor easily from the crowd.

 

     Hela walked by herself, singing quietly and wiping hair off from her eyes. She had dared for a moment to walk with her left blind eye visible too, and no one has stopped and stared yet. No one even cared to glance twice if they saw her scarred left side of her face.

 

     She had been damaged pretty badly in a fire. Someone had once again played with matches or cigarettes in the orphanage, managing to set it on fire. Hela's brother Fenrir had managed to get her out of the burning room, but she was already very badly burned. Her whole left side was burnt tissue, and the doctors said she was lucky to even survive. So had said Gandr, Hela's other big brother. After that, Fenrir and Gandr refused to leave her out of their sights.

 

     There had only been three of them from the starters. No one knew anything about their parents, pasts or anything. They had just showed up one day as mere babies, and the orphanage took them in. Very soon they seemed to regret it - as Hela had started to show some odd connections with the shadows, grew Fenrir huge and oddly strong and Gandr more and more snakelike every day that passed. Soon they themselves tried to hide their odd abilities, like Gandr's connection to water and earth, Fenrir's ability to almost bench press a car and Hela's ability to sometimes hide in the shadows.

 

     They had not had any luck in getting adopted, and she understood them. They were not normal with their odd looks and powers they tried desperately hide. But what can you do when you panic and your powers just... manifest? Even their names were odd with a surname Frost, given in the orphanage.

 

     She had learned to love New York's busy athmosphere after the Frost siblings moved there. Fenrir had gotten a small sidejob and applied into a same school as Gandr and Hela. They all got in same school, and the orphanage just let them go – they really did not care enough and Fenrir was old enough to look after his siblings.

 

     They had gotten a small apartment from the school's campus homes, not really fond of the idea of separating yet. Even though especially Fenrir had gotten new friends, he did not feel comfortable leaving his siblings out of his sight. Gandr was only an year younger than him but that did not change Fenrir's protectiveness at all. Hela was the baby of the group, about three years younger than Gandr.

 

     She fit in to the crowd seamlessly, breathing in the not so clean air of the New York. The dream of not being so visible has finally come true...

 

     Until something big and blond jumped in front of Hela from somewhere.

 

     Hela let out a shriek and almost dropped library's books from her hands. She took a fast step back, looking up and scrambling the books back into order. Okay, he would not ever call Fenrir Mount Everest again – it seemed like he had bumped into a real mountain, who had a hairy face and long, blonde hair.

 

     Blue eyes stared at her with confusion. Shouldn't Hela be the one with confusion, not the stranger? Well, okay, Hela still had the blind eye and everything... ”Hela? Is that really you?” the man in front of her asked, confunsion clear in his voice. Hela raised her brows a bit, looking at the man like he had just grown an another head. What the hell? Who that strange man was and how did he know her name?

 

     ”No, I am not?” Hela suggested, trying to get on her way again. She really could not afford getting into problems with some strange madman as Fenrir and Gandr were really antsy for letting her even walk alone to school or home.

 

     Masses of people and the man were keeping her from escaping though.

 

     Soon a dark haired man walked irritably to them, looking ready to sink his foot into someone's arse. Luckily he was nowhere near to the blond when compared to the size.

 

     ”Th- _Donald_ , why in the everloving hell are you bullying little girls?” the brunet man askedm clearly annoyed. His eyes not visible behind his sunglasses, but the voice was oddly familiar. Hela muttered something about not being a little girl, but was awaiting an answer from the walking mountain that claimed to be a human.

 

     Mr. Mountain McMountainface had his mouth open which kinda amused Hela, at least for a while. The situation was still very uncomfortable if you counted that out. ”She... She is a spitting image of Hela, Loki's deceased daughter!” Thor breathed and Tony started immediately to rub his temples. Did they really again have to deal with Thor who searched all men looking like Loki from the god damn city, harrassing them with questions? Now that Thor had gotten to- wait, _daughter_?

 

     ”Daughter?!” Tony screamed with a surprisingly high voice. Thor was nodding enthusiastically like Christmas was coming early this year. ”Yes, man of Iron, he had two sons and one daughter, and this maiden is just like Hela! I am sure she is really Hela, aren't you?” Thor asked with glee.

 

     Tony noticed that the girl's face was turning to a more fear like expression. She took a step backwards, closer to a wall. Tony had a really bad feeling about this – Thor was really scaring the shit out of the poor child.

 

     ”I have no idea who you are or who this Hela is, but I am not her. Please, keep going on your way and leave me be, mister” Hela said with her voice shaking. Adrenaline in her veins told her to run and fast, there was something odd about this. Really, really odd.

 

     The man named Donald did not back off, on the contrary he tried to get even closer. Hela almost shrieked in horror when he took a step forward, spreading his arms like he was waiting for her to come and hug him. In her eyes he looked like he was going to kidnap her in bare daylight.

 

     ”I am Thor, your uncle! Well, not quite, but don't you remember when sometimes hundreds of years ago when you were just a little girl we-” Thor made a mistake when he stepped forward, pushing her accidentally against the wall behind her. Even Tony jumped a bit when shadow behind the girl suddenly grew and made an offensive move towards the thunder god.

 

     Thor jumped away from it right away, taken aback. The shadow multiplied, surrounding the girl into a protective, pocket like mass. He almost felt them staring at him, daring him to come and try to grab their friend.

 

     ”Leave me alone!” The girl shouted from the middle of the shadows, until they suddenly sucked her inside and disappeared with her into a void.

 

     Tony stared at the spot the girl was just a second ago, jaw hanging open. Then he turned to Thor. ”Well that went great,” Tony said. ”You can make little girls turn into shadows. That's something to compete with against people when you are searching for a job. Avoid schools though, please” Tony said, amusement hearable from his voice.

 

     He was not expecting Thor to turn a grim look towards him. He really looked like someone had died in front of him.

 

     ”Tony, Loki's daughter Hela had an ability of manipulating and moving trough shadows and her face was half injured, or more specifically dead” Thor said silently.

 

     Tony almost dropped the cellphone from his hand.

 


	3. Loki is back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki spies, Loki hears, Loki sees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAA comments D: You are so kind!

Loki had heard Thor saying (or almost shouting as he always was) something about Hela, and he wanted to jump from his hiding spot and simply impale Thor with something really, really sharp. 

He had not any kind of right to even say Hela's name. Not after what happened to her and her brothers. 

He was gritting his teeth, trying to keep his magic on a low level. He did not want to be exposed to Heimdall or Odin, though it seemed like Heimdall did not even care anymore. 

For a long time he had to fix his wounds, and he was still not in his full power yet. Loki had gotten his ass handed over big time, but at least he survived. Though nobody knew about it and Loki was intenting to keep it that way. 

Loki saw a glimpse of a girl who Thor called Hela. Well she did have some same looks as Hela – long, black hair, grayish pale skin and stone grey eyes. But the girl seemed compeletely healthy if you did not count her visibly blind left eye and scarred skin around it, continuing to her neck. 

His daughter was no a weak little maiden like this little girl was. His daughter had been the warrior of hell's gates, before she lost her life with her brothers because of Odin's mistakes. The Hela he knew would have already probably told Thor to get lost.

Loki's hands squeezed into fists. Every day he had to live with the loss of his beloved children, just because Odin had one day decided to annihilate them from the existence. Every damn day his heart hurt. And he could do nothing to save them anymore...

He continued following the intercourse from his hiding spot out of pure curiosity, until he noticed something he was not expecting to notice – the girl melted into the shadows. Stark nearly dropped his phone and Thor was standing quietly in his place, eyes wide like saucers. Loki's own eyes widened. 

Could it be...?


	4. Dealing with fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hela is really scared about the encounter, and Fenrir tries to calm her down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted two edited chapters today, yay!

”Are you really sure that it was THE Thor? Didn't the other man call him Donald, like the duck?” Fenrir asked, gazing at his sister who was shaking next to him on the sofa.

Well Fenrir DID get scared when suddenly there was a huge mass of pure shadow and it just dropped Hela next to him when he was just playing some videogames in their small livingroom. Yeah, he almost shat his pants, really. But he did not scream. If someone said he did, they were lying.

Gandr has not arrived home yet which was good – Hela's anxiety would get Gandr too and he would go to avenge the whole thing (heh). Surprisingly Gandr was the most violent and aggressive one from the siblings, not Fenrir like everyone else seemed to think. Maybe their looks confused people – Fenrir admitted he looked like pure strenght and violence with his huge stature for a teen and wolfish features, and Gandr himself was slim, elegant and everything that Fenrir was not. Hela liked to say that Fenrir was like a big puppy, and Gandr was the angry cobra of the group.

Actually, they really looked very different from each other – they only shared their black hair color and stingy sense of humour. They had a little similarities in their eye shapes, but the colours differed greatly.

”No I am not sure! How in hell could I be sure?!” Hela whined, wrapping her arms around herself. ”I am not sure about anything anymore. I am scared shitless and it is not nice” she whispered. As a scaredy cat she was used to be scared about everything, but this was something different.

Fenrir sighed, ruffling his little sister's silky hair. ”Don't be. New York is full of harmless maniacs. I think the Avengers have better things to do than harrass little girls in the streets” Fenrir said lightly. Well, they have been quiet for a while and no aliens have came and cause nightmares to every architecht in New York... But still.

Hela looked at him with fear very clear in her eyes. ”Fenrir, that guy saw me melt into the shadows!” she said with alarm.

Fenrir thought about it for a moment, playing the game he had played almost the whole day. Then he gazed at Hela without taking his eyes fully from the game. ”I don't think he thought it that much. I think he just hit his head a bit harder with a hammer or ran away from the zoo. Loki, he said? Mythology. Hela? Loki's daughter in mythology. That guy had probably drunk something stronger than water at the same time he was poking around Norse mythology. To him all the little girls he sees may be Hela and he is his own life's Thor. He won't probably even remember you or your shadow-thing in the morning as he has one hell of a hangover” Fenrir said calmly, waving his other hand rather lazily, golden eyes still fixed on the small television screen.

Hela sighed, relaxing more on her spot on the sofa. Fenrir might be right. That man seemed somehow rather disturbed and his friend was clearly ashamed of him. And he had some reason for that too. Hela would not even admit to know Fenrir if he acted same way around people.

But should Hela be worried about that the more level headed one saw her abilities too...?


	5. Fury is getting pissed off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new info about Loki and his kids pisses Fury off as you can guess, but Tony is not really amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so much text already, I just need to beta them.

 

 

”Has he been hit by his hammer? Like, on his head or something?” Clint whispered to Natasha who decided not to comment on the topic. Clint could read from her expression that she was seemingly thinking the same thing when Thor was telling his tale about magical little girl to a very, VERY angry Fury on the screen. His forehead's wrinkles seemed to deepen with every word Thor let out of his mouth.

 

Bruce glanced at Tony who just looked deeply disturbed. Usually Tony was pissing Fury off as his favourite hobby but right then he was quiet as a small mouse. And that meaned there was a bad storm inside his mind. Then Bruce looked at Steve who looked at Bruce and then to Tony, then furrowed his brows. Bruce shook his head and Steve's brows furrowed even more.

 

Fury let Thor end his tale, face so crunched up that Clint had to turn his face away so no one noticed him laughing. He had not unfortunately learned the pokerface Natasha had on her face. He had needed it many, many times before...

 

Natasha poked his side, creating an empty gaze at him. Clint managed to pick a small fleck of laughter in her eyes. Fury really looked a little like his wrinkles were so deep they could hide something in them, like a knife.

 

”... So you say that Loki is dead, but he has somehow managed to make some brats in the middle of dying?” Fury asked slowly like Thor was a little stupid. He really, really needed a vacation and a lot of alcohol.

 

Thor shook his head. ”No, you got it all wrong, Furyson. Loki's children died some centuries ago, but it seems like they have somehow reincarnated” Thor cleared him. Fury was rubbing the area between his eyes, eyes closed.

 

For a moment everyone were dead quiet, and Fury looked like he could cry.

 

”Who the hell has hit him with his own hammer?!” Fury finally snapped. Thor looked perplexed. ”What, I haven't noticed a thing?” he said and looked wildly around. None of the Avengers had the pokerface to look at him in the eyes. Okay, Natasha had.

 

Fury let out a desperate cry. Clint had scooped down to ”tie his shoelaces”, Steve was looking very closely at the ceiling and Bruce was not sure if he wanted to laugh or not.

 

”He is telling the truth. I saw her just disappearing into the shadows like she was the queen of Helheim herself” Tony quipped suddenly. Everyone turned to him with confusion written on their faces. He was staring blankly at the floor, seeing nothing there.

 

”We should consider if this is a new way of revenge by Loki. The kid might look innocent and frail, but knowing Loki...” Tony said, his voice a bit above a whisper. Fury seemed to think about it, until he nodded.

 

”Fine, we have to create a plan...”

 

 

 


	6. Everyone, meet everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve draws the shortest straw, Gandr is an little asshole and Loki want's some answers from Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay a long chapter! Some angst too.

 

 

The accident happened about a week ago and Hela had finally dared to walk around the city, avoiding everything tall and blond to be safe. When Gandr heard about the happening he was boiling with rage, but Fenrir had somehow calmed him down before Gandr searched something very sharp and went to create a chaos to the centrum.

 

Their life went on as normal as it could be for the triad, and everyone of them was happy about it.

 

”We are getting a new football coach” Fenrir said at a break to his siblings. They mostly were in very different groups – Fenrir with jocks and Gandr and Hela with some random bookworms. ”Nerds” who normally got their asses kicked knew that Hela and Gandr were the safest company they could ever get. They had Fenrir as their protection, so basically they were untouchable for the bullies. Helena and Gandr knew this well themselves, and they worked as protective angels for the unpopular ones. Well, for themselves too. They were really lucky that Fenrir were in the football team...

 

Hela was a year younger than her classmates, but she had been transferred to upper class. She had studied madly so she would not be separated from her brothers anymore, so she was a freshman at the age of 13. Gandr was 16 and Fenrir 17.

 

”Oh? They finally threw that old maniac out?” Gandr asked with a sting in his voice, not looking up from his book. Fenrir shrugged a bit. ”Something like that, it seems like Mr. Woods had his mind's clock ticking even more loudly than earlier, and rumors tell he ended up in mental hospital. You never know about the validness of those kind of rumors but...” Fenrir muttered the end of his speech, mostly to himself. Then he looked over his shoulder to his teammates. ”Well, about time. Now we could even win something and not only break the opposite side's bones” Fenrir said sighing, walking then away from his siblings.

 

Hela cast a look at Gandr. ”Doesn't this mean we will have a new physical education teacher?” she asked silently. Gandr sighed and nodded heavily, finally rising his eyes from the book he was reading. Helena looked at her brother with fear.

 

”Gandr, you are having a two hour PE class next” she whispered and Gandr paled immediately. His snakelike yellowish green eyes got wide and he looked with horror at his little sister. He really looked like a frightened snake at that moment, and it almost made Hela laugh.

 

Hela created (at least triedt to) an empathic smile to him, patting his shoulder, then picking a random leaf from his black, neat braid. ”We were just unlucky when we did not inherit the athletic gene like Fenrir. It would have been so much easier for us” she sighed dreamily and Gandr huffed, rolling his eyes heavily.

 

”Well that idiot did not get our brains” he muttered and Hela snorted lodly, getting Gandr to smile too for a moment. Then they got serious again.

 

PE teachers were knowingly lunatics in that sorry excuse of a school – it seemed like they had gotten one too many hits around their heads with volleyball or something that kind. And it also seemed like that no one else would hire them but their school, as the principal had a knack of trying to make everyone's lives hell.

 

A new teacher meant either good or something very, very bad. And Gandr was fearing for the worst. Even though he was a bit better at PE than Hela, it wasn't really that much. He was lanky too, but could run kinda fast. The only thing he and Hela shined in was dodgeball – they really knew how to run around from stuff thrown at them.

 

He glanced at Fenrir at distance, talking to his football mates. Fenrir was just raking trough his messy black hair which had escaped from the hairband Fenrir had put in the nape of his neck. He had a smile on his face, revealing his oddly shaped canines he shared with Gandr. Even though the other players were big, Fenrir had this huge aura around him. He somehow could make even bigger studends shake with fear if he wanted to. He rarely did, though.

 

”Fenrir will kick his ass if he touches either of us and you know it” Hela whispered to him. It has been proven ages ago – one of the teachers had gotten too close for comfort to Hela in their old school, and Helena had told Fenrir about it. Fenrir had beaten the crap out of the man, and had been put into a month's detention. That teacher was fired though, because someone else saw that and Hela was not the first nor the last one of his victims.

 

Gandr sighed heavily again. The spring had already came, and it meant he did not have to stand the new teacher for long before vacation. He would get to know him, and make any needed plans to get trough next year.

 

The two of them just sat there in silence, hoping that the teacher would not be a madman. Then the bell rang loudly, chiming trough the yard. Gandr looked like he was ready to do something painful to himself to avoid the only PE classes he had to take to graduate someday from that school.

 

”Send a letter from Hell!” Hela quipped to Gandr, who gave the finger to his baby sister and walked towards the locker rooms. He had to face his fate. Well at least he could just fastly change into his sweatpants – the class was the last class of the day and he did not have to go around school smelling like sweat and pain. He would not go into the school's showers even as a joke – he once went into the shower rooms and could have sworn that something stared at him from the sewer.

 

Gandr pushed his way into the smelly locker room. There were already young men from different classes, talking about something. Gandr just wiggled trough them into a corner, starting to search his pants from his bag. Then he heard very high pitched scream from the showers, and everyone's eyes turned towards the door of the bathroom.

 

”SNAKE!” one of the boys shouted, running out of the locker room. A chaos started and Gandr sighed about the millionth time that day. Damnit, did that creature just have to get lost in there?

 

Gandr walked straight to the showers. He felt some kind of likeness with snakes... well, he had sometimes the ability to turn into a giant snake if he really tried, and well... Who knows. Then he saw a big, yellow snake which clearly was wondering where it was.

 

”You don't exactly live naturally around here... have you ran away from somewhere?” Gandr asked. The snake looked at him first with confusion, moving then towards him. Gandr did not notice everyone else in the locker room staring at the sight opening before them, when the snake just slithered towards him and climbed against his leg to get a closer look. Gandr finally put it on his shoulders, patting the head of the serpent. It was heavy, but it was better to have the snake on his shoulders than roaming around free. The snake would not hurt him.

 

Then he turned around, meeting the very questioning glances.

 

”What is happening in here?” was a new voice from the exit of the locker room. Everyone made some room when the new gym teacher walked trough. Tall and blonde, cliche football player. The old gym teacher's muscles paled in comparison of the new one's. His blue eyes got wide though when he saw Gandr standing in the middle of the showers with a snake on his shoulders.

 

”... I can explain?” Gandr more asked than said. He really was not sure what to say – he looked like he had ran away from circus with a snake-scarf. The teacher was opening and closing his mouth, clearly not really knowing what he should even ask. The snake though seemed happier than ever, using the young man as his climbing tree.

 

”Stay put, I'll take it away” the teacher said with a calm voice, like trying to calm Gandr down from panicking. Young man stared at him like he was an idiot. ”I would not grope this snake right now. It seems to be very happy right now and I cannot say that it won't bite you if you grab him” Gandr said slowly and the snake sniffed at him curiously.

 

The teacher stared, stared more, and stared. Then he just turned around, dumbfounded. ”The lesson is starting” he managed to say beside his confusion and everyone else started to walk out to the fields, whispering loudly and staring back at the ”Snake boy”. Gandr just waved at them and smiled sarcastically.

 

”I think you saved me” Gandr whispered to the snake who seemed to understand him. ”You too, young man with the snake. Out we go” was heard from the door and Gandr gringed. Oh well, maybe the snake was okay with one running lap. Then he probably could just run away when the teacher was not looking at him.

 

He dragged himself out of the lockers, snake like a feather boa on his shoulders. Well, a really heavy one. At least the snake wasn't starved...

 

The new teacher side-eyed him oddly, though Gandr really could not blame him. He most likely did not often run into students who had a snake as a scarf.

 

The man shook his head and raised his head again. ”I am Steve Rogers, your new physical education teacher” he introduced himself, and some muttering was heard around. The name seemed familiar, but no one could really grasp it so they did not even ask.

 

Steve sighed. Well, at least he had located the possible Jörmungandr. It was not the hard as the boy had appeared with a damn snake on his shoulders. Did he even try to hide his identity? Steve sure as hell did, and he was lucky people had forgotten compeletely his real name. They only remembered Captain America and the suit, Steve Rogers was just a... well, hidden memory. Fury had taken care of things so he had not worried about it too much.

 

He had pulled the shortest straw (damn Stark and his ideas), so he had to blend into a school, pretending to be a teacher. They had to collect information, and it was almost laughable easy to get into that school, which worried Steve a bit. But he did what he had to, even though it included educating a group of unwanting kids about exercise.

 

But really. He had trouble of understanding some things youngsters these day talked about, and now he was surrounded of those youngsters. Were snakes a new trend or could Thor's theory be right? He could never be sure. Youngsters these day were weird as heck.

 

Steve started calling out the names on his list. One name really sounded odd in his ears. ”Gandr Frost?” he called. And it was no surprise to Steve that the snakeboy raised his hand passively, continuing to play with his new friend. Steve reminded himself to call somewhere after the calling roll. He maybe should find the snake's real home...

 

”And the explanation was...?” Steve demanded after the calling roll. Everyone else started their laps and Steve had asked Gandr to stay behind for a moment. Gandr was not sure which was worse – a scolding from the teacher who got very, very dirty looks from the girls far away or that he had to do something more than move his eyes at the PE class.

 

”Someone screamed like a damn banshee at the showers, I decided to go to slap him to get him to man up and this crawled out from the pipes?” Gandr offered, facepalming to himself in his mind. The new teacher was very much bigger than him in height and muscles, and he decided to get smart with him? Nice going, Gandr. Now you can call the legendary Thor, call him a wuss and wait for your death.

 

”Sharp tongue, huh?” Steve muttered mostly to himself. The snake was still roaming around Gandr, looking as happy as a snake can look like. Steve swore he saw it smiling.

 

He was still thinking about what to do with the cheeky young man – his whole being just screamed Jörmungandr's reincarnation. If Thor were there Gandr's bones would be already pulverized as Thor would have hugged the soul out of his body.

 

”... You don't really have an idea what to do with me, do you?” Gandr asked Steve, who was raking his hair with his fingers and looked hopeless. If Stark even snorted a little at the tower he would use his shield for meaningless violence. Oh well, meaningless and meaningless.

 

”No, not a clue” Steve had to admit and Gandr crooked his head. ”No detention, running as a punishment or a straight beating?” Gandr asked and Steve looked at him like he had lost his little mind.

 

Gandr shrugged. ”Wouldn't be the first time. I'll go and try to search this snake's owner, let's make that a punishment for me” he said and just simply walked away. Steve stood in his place like someone hit him with a bat. He was not quite sure what had just happened. And what the heck was the young man talking about hitting?

 

Hela looked out of the window in her class, seeing Gandr walking out of the field with something yellow on his neck and the new gym teacher was scratching comically his head. The class was running behind him in circles.

 

The girl laughed quietly, trust Gandr to confuse the new teacher. She turned her gaze back to the blackboard, hearing whispers behind her. She heard her name somewhere in between and shrunk in her seat. Even though Fenrir had made it clear that no one could even lay a finger on her, whispering had still continued and gotten even a bit wilder. Hela did not want to tell about it to Fenrir though. They could not afford any detentions more. Even one step to the wrong way and Hela would be back in the orphanage in a flash, or even worse – in an adoptive family far from her brothers.

 

She gripped her pen tightly, listening what the girls were saying about her. She had to just take it, she had no choice. But who would have thought that people could be so mean? Hela had considered herself a bit naïve, but this was a shock to her.

 

Fenrir was watching closely at the new teacher in the fields. Gandr walked away with something around his neck, and the gym teacher looked just really, really confused. Fenrir only hoped that Gandr had not thrown anything inappropriate for the teacher at their first meeting, that was a very bad habit of his. The new teacher seemed harmless though – well, anything was better than the earlier teacher. It was about time the man got fired.

 

Steve was moderately happy that the day went on without any bigger problems, minus of course every obnoxious and loud teenager. At the football practice he followed that one player, whose name he did not manage to hear. Steve's attention grabbed the word ”wolfboy” and his raw strenght and odd, golden eyes.

 

After the day Steve dragged himself back to the Stark tower. He would have not believed that being with teenagers was this... tiring. Even Stark seemed nice and reasonable compared to the worst teens, and this was only the first day.

 

Arriving to the elevator JARVIS greeted him like usually, and Steve muttered some tired greetings back to him. He did not expect run into Thor in a casual outfit after he exit the elevator. Thor looked even a bit lost in his clothing, as always. He sometimes babbled with too much information how tight his jeans were and where, which usually got Bruce to stand up calmly and walk away to his laboratory with his meal.

 

”Were they there? How are they?” Thor started right away and Steve raised his hands in front of himself. ”I am not sure yet, Thor. I found two children like them, but they could be just oddly named siblings – and the girl could have been just a bit unlucky. And one of them was Gandr, shouldn't he be Jörmungandr?” Steve asked and Thor muttered something like ”yeah” and looked just sad. Like a kicked puppy. Steve felt like he himself had kicked the puppy Thor was looking like.

 

”They better not be really them. If they are Loki's children and their cover fails, they will have countless enemies – those things who were once Loki's allies and now enemies, Odin and SHIELD” Natasha stated as she arrived and Steve let out a small huff, nodding tersely. Thor looked like he did really not know what side should he be in.

 

Then Tony Stark, the mother of all the trolls, came and broke the uncomfortable silence.

 

”How it went? Did they take you to the biology class for examinations, fossile?” Tony asked, grinning like the Christmas came early. He had had a bit too much fun when Steve had to be sent to the school looking for information. Steve seriously considered getting his shield and throwing it to Tony's head.

 

”Very funny. You are physically older than me” Steve stated dryly but Tony's grin just got wider. So that's what they call shit eating grin.

 

”Whatever calms your nerves, museumdust. Tell everything already, I wanna know” Tony persisted and Steve rolled his eyes. Suddenly somewhere from the roof appeared Clint's face in front of him. ”Do tell” Clint urged too, and he and Tony looked like kids in the candy shop for a while. Tony even was jumping a bit on the balls of his feet.

 

”Well... One of them was named Gandr Frost and he arrived to the lesson with a snake around his neck” Steve mumbled. Everyone in the room looked at him with mouths open but Thor was smiling with a power of million watts. Natasha was without any expression as always, but she cocked her brow a bit. Tony glanced at Natasha behind him.

 

”What the hell, where he was put, a zoo? Look, my baby got some traumas!” Tony said dramatically and tried to pat Steve's cheeks. Steve pushed the hands away, pissed off. Natasha continued drinking her coffee and Clint just... hanged there. Thor looked even happier.

 

”The boy has clear connections to snakes, so he is clearly the reincarnation of Jörmungandr!” Thor said happily, ready to go and look for the kid. Clint jumped to the floor, huffing. ”Snakes in your ass, Thor. Let Steve explain” he said. Thor looked at Clint questioningly and from somewhere behind him walked a bit tired looking Bruce.

 

”What are you talking about, I have no vermins in my bottom, these things you call pants do not even fit me right!” Thor thundered with his loud voice, clearly very confused. Bruce stopped, said that he was too fragile to know or hear anything more, turned and walked the same way he came from.

 

Bruce was walking back the laboratory, deeply traumatized. Why it was always when Thor was talking about his pants and their contents Bruce entered the room?

 

Bruce was hoping to get some sleep. He has been sleeping sometimes a bit better, but the quilt was always digging him from the inside. He was a bit out of the thing about Loki's children – why can't they just leave them be? Loki was most probably dead, so if there was going to be a war by his offspring it would have started already years ago. Everyone seemed to think they are monsters...

 

”Sounds familiar, huh?” he said to himself, laughing a bit bitterly.

 

Then Bruce huffed to himself, not letting the anger take control. The pushed the code of his door with a bit more violence than normally in, then pushing his fingerprint to the screen. The door opened, and he marched inside, sat in his chair and let his head down on his hands on the working table. Luckily he had gotten his own laboratory – no one would harrass him there or see his sour mood.

 

”Explain this human or I will kill you right away” someone suddenly said right behind him. Bruce felt Hulk rise his head inside him and turned fastly around.

 

He really did not expect to see Loki in front of him, pointing at him with his scepter straight to the heart. Well, that's it about Loki being dead – he seemed very alive. And very, _very_ pissed off. Funny, you would thought that it was Bruce's place to be pissed in that situation.

 

Bruce stared at the scepter, which was pressed against his chest, glowing threateningly. It's light was not blue anymore – it was gold. Hulk was straight up screaming in his head, but he would not let him out. Not this time. This is it.

 

”Wouldn't you just make a favour to the whole world and me if you killed me?” Bruce said, his voice only a bit above a whisper. Loki looked at him quietly like measuring him and his braveness. Then his black brows raised towards his hairline. The duo stared at each other in silence.

 

”They think you are a monster” Loki stated, more to himself than Bruce. Bruce sat still, then grabbed Loki's scepter and pushed it against his chest, right where his heart was beating. Loki's eyes got a bit wider and Hulk was trying to smash his way out, screaming in his ears.

 

”Please, just do it already” Bruce heard himself plead. Loki was staring at him with disbelief mixed with some odd emotion, his mouth opening and closing by itself. He clearly was not waiting for this – he was prepared for a rematch with Hulk.

 

He tried to nudge his weapon back softly, but Bruce was pressing it to his chest like it was his lifeline, not the thing that was going to end it.

 

Big brown eyes were looking desperately at Loki, pleading him to end his life. Loki furrowed his brows, not knowingly raising his hand and putting it to the surprisingly soft cheek of the scientist.

 

Now Bruce's eyes got wide. Was this it? Loki if anyone could end his days. He most probably had invented a new spell to lock Hulk and that would leave Bruce vulnerable, easy to kill. The scepter was taken from his hands though, and Loki stepped forward, tilting Bruce's head with now both of his hands upwards.

 

”They call you a monster, just like me...” Loki said quietly, and suddenly his skin was blue. He saw confusion in the scientist's eyes, but no hatred, no despise – he seemed not to even notice his shapeshifting. He was just confused how Loki had not killed him yet.   
  


Loki was confused too.

 

Loki noticed now how small and fragile the scientist was. He felt like he had not eaten a proper meal for a while, and the oversized pullover tried to hide that. It hung around him like a cape, and Loki noticed the dark circles around the brown eyes.

 

It felt like they were standing there for hours. Like the time had just stopped or something. Loki was examining quietly Bruce's face, and Bruce was looking like he did not know what was happening. Well, neither did Loki. He felt something odd twisting in his chest.

 

Bruce just stared, until there were footsteps behind the door. Loki cursed, disappearing in a small puff, leaving confused Bruce behind. He put his own hands at his cheeks, trying to get what had happened. The door opened, showing Pepper's concerned face.

 

”Bruce? JARVIS said that you haven't eaten a thing today” Pepper said with concern and Bruce sighed. Pepper seemed taken aback by his broken voice. ”I must have forgotten...” Bruce mumbled.

 

Pepper furrowed her brows but then just nodded. ”Thor is not in the kitchen anymore, and Tony is searching for a bit more loose pants for him to wear. Seems like even he reached his limit” Pepper said, giggling a bit. Bruce let out a laughter, rising to his feet and walking after Pepper to the kitchen.

 

 

 

 


	7. You should sleep one eye open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gandr brings his new friend home, and Loki is curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAA  
> ALL THE KUDOS  
> ALL THE COMMENTS  
> PPL I LOVE YOU.   
> ... Hope you like it still.

 

 

Fenrir stared at Gandr in disbelief. ”A snake? A damn snake, Gandr, are you kidding me? Why couldn't you just bring something normal home like normal kids do? A puppy, perhaps?” Fenrir whined desperately. Gandr shrugged, letting the snake go near Hela who was trying to inspect it. The snake seemed to have no interest in hurting them – like he recognised them as his friends. Or her, it was really hard to tell. Hela got a strong he-vibe from it, anyways.

 

”It seems like his old feeder had forgotten to lock his cage and he wanted to explore, I'm trying to get a name out of him” Gandr stated coolly, petting the snake happily.

 

Fenrir raised his other brow. ”And now you talk to snakes too?” he asked, amused. Gandr glared at him. ”Just like our little Hela gossips with shadows and dead people and you with dogs or zoo's wolves. Have you forgotten maybe your name with our specialities? Your name is Fenrir, you can turn into a giant wolf-thing and your speed and strenght is not natural. That is your little sister Hela, who can handle shadow matter and can summon and talk to souls, a pure nightmare. And I am your little brother Gandr, water and earth are my friends and I can sometimes turn into a snake and understand them. And what will we do? Well, we will not tell about it to the social workers, that's for sure” Gandr said sarcastically and Fenrir rolled dramatically his eyes.

 

”Didn't your new gym teacher think about it at all? It is kinda... weird, you know” Hela said carefully. Gandr huffed, crossing his arms. ”I don't think he had any time to think about it. What he could have done? Call an ambulance? Fenrir's strenght can be dubbed as too much protein and I am just that weird. He has not met you, though” he said wondering and Hela paled a bit.

 

”Gandr, you do remember the rumours about laboratories and stuff like that where they put people with supernatural abilities, with mutation in their genes, right?” Hela said, gritting her teeth together. She had, surely. She had heard rumours and read about them in the internet. She had really lost some sleep at nights because of those things.

 

Gandr looked at her apologetically, letting the snake go to the kitchen. Then he sat even more down on the loveseat he was sitting in. ”Okay, I will be more careful. But the snake needed someone to help him” Gandr muttered, looking a bit embarrassed.

 

Fenrir cast a small, lopsided smile at him. ”Understood. Just try to keep as invisible as possible from now on. And the snake's owner's name, we can't really keep him. Steve seems nice, but I have a bit bad feeling about him, don't really know why” Fenrir said. He stared at the television that was on in front of them. He did not even need to tell his feelings as they could be read on his face.

 

Hela shrugged. ”Well, I should be able to avoid him compeletely. I saw only a glimpse of him at the break when I heard someone giggling and talking about him. And I have freedom from PE, thanks to my burns” Hela mumbled, poking at her left hand and huffed. Well, she did not even like PE. The only thing she was good at was dodgeball.

 

All the three of them got silent. They all had a bad feeling. It felt like that Steve was not really what he claimed to be.

 

 

-

 

 

”It's a great possibility that they are Loki's offspring who somehow managed to reincarnate. I cannot say anything about their memories yet, but it seems like they only remember this life and are, well, as normal as they can be” Natasha said quietly to Fury, who cursed for a moment to himself until he straightened up again.

 

”Keep an eye on them. The girl could be these harmless mutants and not related to the boys – but if something comes up, catch them” Fury told and Natasha nodded. Then the man turned around, rubbing his temples again. ”Damnit, if I weren't already bald I would lose my hair over this. Damn that Loki and damn his fucking children” Fury muttered.

 

The screen went dark and Natasha was sitting in front of it on a chair. She sensed an oncoming chaos already, and she was not even sure anymore if she was doing the right thing. If their thoughts proved to be right, SHIELD would want the children dead as a stone.

 

Could you blame children about the mistakes Loki did?  
  


 

-

 

 

It poured rain at night. Everyone in Frost's household was in a deep slumber, all exams at the school managed to tire them out. Summer was coming and it meant loads of work. Rain was those things that managed to lull stressed Hela to sleep always – rain had extinquished her burning skin that one time when the fire had happened, so rain was always welcome in her books.

 

At the corner of the room something flashed, but Hela did not wake up. The newcomer walked next to the bed with soundless steps, cape swishing as he kneeled next to the bed, examining the face of the sleeping child. Newcomer moved his scepter closer to the face, whispering something. The scepter started to glow in a beautiful, green light, lighting the girl's face softly.

 

Loki couldn't do anything but just stare. The girl was identical to his deceased daughter Hela, younger and healthier though. Half of Hela had been only dead tissue, this girl had only scars on the left side of her body. She seemed very well. Loki stood up, teleporting himself into an another room.

 

Jörmungandr had always been a snake, but Loki could not deny feeling a familiar aura. Even the features were very familiar, too familiar... He was just like Jörmungandr would have been if he would have been in an aesir form. Impatiently Loki teleported to the last room, looking at the huge figure in the bed. He was tall and big, like his wolf son Fenrir had been. Loki sat down on the nearest chair in the room and buried his face into his hands.

 

Well, it was a reason for joy. His children lived, reincarnated and with no memories. But what if someone spread the rumour around, what would happen to these innocent babies? Odin wanted them dead, and got his wish for a moment. And just when Loki thought he had no weak spots anymore, now there was a massive one – his children. Okay, he could not be compeletely sure but...

 

”You won't take them away from me anymore, you hear me?” Loki whispered to the ceiling almost manically, disappearing. At the same time Fenrir awoke, swearing he had heard something in his room. He looked around his room in his sleepy haze, until he let his head fall back on the pillows, falling asleep again.

 

No one from the triad knew what kind of a trouble was awaiting for them.

 

 

 


	8. Confuse the shit out of Mr. Rogers and get confused by the odd janitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is playing Confuse the shit out of Mr. Rogers game, Thor is a bit too emotional and Hela faces some bullies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy!  
> Thank you all for the comments again and kudos and everything aaaaa  
> I was at my friend's house for five days, and I had in mind to continue my fic, but well we had so much else to do... But don't worry, I have a shitload of chapters already ready to publish.  
> I hope there aren't big mistakes.

 

 

 

The summer vacation was only a week away. The school held an celebrating athmosphere – even teachers stopped caring about anything. Other students were too distracted to bully Hela, so she was celebrating too. The bullying would stop altogether if she just told about it even to Gandr – but she just could not. She was too afraid of going back to the orphanage.

 

Fenrir's new coach and PE teacher had turned out to be basically harmless, just bottomlessly curious and weird. He seemed to be compeletely immune to that almost every girl in the campus was batting her eyelashes at him and even some males looked at him with longing looks. Hela had seen some surprising people looking like that at mr. Rogers – and some surprising people who did not notice him at all.

 

Hela was sitting under a tree around the campus, staying in shadows. She did not want to risk her skin with the sun, so she better just stay in shadows. She almost laughed at the cliche, but Fenrir and Gandr had laughed about it so long that Hela almost grew tired of their bullshit.

 

Even Steve had to admit that the spring fever at school was nice. He had blended in perfectly as a teacher, being able to be unnoticeable enough in his opinion. And well hey, he got to go far from Stark for a moment – the billionaire would not set a foot in a place where were masses of teenagers even if he was paid. And Stark would not leave him be if he was hanging around the tower all day long. So it might have been a small win-win situation.

 

It seemed Stark got some weird enjoyment of poking at his nerves, asking him to draw stickman porn to Fury. Even Clint thought this was a good idea, Thor did not understand it, Bruce just walked away and Natasha sighed, leaving to search some more sensible company (Pepper, as Steve had noticed. They had found something together and were seen with each other very often nowadays. Maybe they both had grown tired of Tony's antics?).

 

Summer did not mean all fun and play though. Fury was so sure about who the children were that he commanded Avengers to kidnap them for interrogation and everything else right when the vacations started. Before vacation it would just raise a chaos that was not needed – where could that odd sibling triad disappeared?

 

Steve walked along the school yard as it was a break for everyone and even the worst bookworms had moved outside to read. He heard a beep from his pocket and dug his phone from his pocket, confused. Who would text him at this time?

 

Gandr was following with wonder – Steve seemed to be a bit confused with the world around him. He sometimes acted like he had popped out straight from the past or something like that. Even now Gandr watched with amusement as Steve fumbled with his brand new high techonology cell phone – Stark Industries as everyone else's phone there.

 

He could not hide his grin as Steve turned fire engine red from his face and ears, looking at his phone with his mouth wide open like the phone had openly insulted him.

 

”What, someone told you a yo mama joke?” Steve heard next to him, turning his head. Fenrir was looking at him almost from the same height. Which was really, really impressive for a highschooler, but oh well, he might be Loki's wolf son.

 

Steve put his phone fast back into his pocket, swearing he will call a very angry phonecall to Tony right when he could. The damn Stark had just decided to try the magic of Photoshop, and he had sent one of the results to Steve. And let's be honest – it did not amuse Steve to see large mammaries under the picture of his own face. Neither did the text under it, which called him straightly or not so straightly a fair maiden.

 

Steve mumbled something and Fenrir grinned, oddly sharp fangs showing for a moment. Steve had to admit taking a liking of the boy. That made him even more anxious about the oncoming kidnapping attempt to take even one of them in for interrogation – maybe Fury and the others just someday realised that it is only a false alarm. He was not really happy about the plan – Fury had told them to just take even one of the kids, preferably them all.

 

Thor had told that even Asgard had gotten a small hunch and they were basically rocking in their golden chairs. Loki had really managed to get them on their toes.

 

”Well, it explains that you don't really notice anyone looking at you. Your ears are red in a way that only a someone special is sending those messages” Fenrir said with a singsong voice. Steve raised his brows a bit too fast, almost choking on his own spit.

 

Excuse he what, he and Stark...? A bad, BAD joke. ”Fenrir, I can still throw a detention at you. And he is NOT my... special someone. He is an idiot who I have to get along with under these conditions I am currently in” Steve said with irritation clear as the day in his voice. He ignored the next text beeping from his phone – Tony probably again. Maybe with and even more distubing pics.

 

Fenrir barked out a laughter, raising his brows suggestively. ”Get along under conditions, get along under a blanket... I see no difference here” he said with mischief coloring his voice. Steve looked for a moment like his eyes were going to drop out of his head when he was looking at Fenrir with horror.

 

” _Fenrir Frost!_ ” he shrieked and Fenrir stalked away, cackling like a maniac. That's it for liking that young man – he was like Stark himself! Alright, Steve would himself drag that little... _sweet child_ to Fury with his own hands!

 

Gand and Hela were laughing with each other from far away. They had not heard anything, but Steve's expressions told everything they needed to know. Every student in the campus had taken a part into a game someone invented in the middle of the term – ”Confuse the shit out of Mr. Rogers”. And it seemed like Fenrir has taken the lead.

 

Steve did not feel well. He was so pissed that – hey, was that Clint running through the campus towards Steve? He raised his brows, seeing Clint's kinda worried expression too. Had Stark sent pictures to him too?

 

Clint stopped next to Steve, panting and taking support from the taller blonde. No one really noticed Steve that much anymore, so no one noticed random Clint around. ”What happened?” Steve asked Clint, who was trying to put himself together again.

 

”Ask that from Thor! It seems like he tried to catch his hammer again with the back of his head, he won't leave me alone!” Clint whined. Steve looked painfully quietly to Clint as couple of students passed them, casting amused looks at them. ”... And you decided to run from the Stark towers to here to tell me about it?” Steve asked, stressing the end of his phrase.

 

Okay, maybe working with youngsters has left it's mark on him – he had sometimes difficulties to NOT to use sarcasm, because it seemed to be a common language at the school. No one talked without sass here.

 

Clint stared at Steve, straightened himself up and huffed. ”Shouldn't you as Captain America, our leader, take care of us and protect us? Thor is creeping the crap out of me, and even my best hiding ways have been uncovered. Talk to him” Clint said, stressing mockinly his every word like Steve a moment ago.

 

Well, Thor had been really emotional again, and he tried to search something or someone to take his emotions out. Too bad he was scary when he was sad, and everyone tended to avoid him when he got into his moods. He had once accidentally almost broken Clint's arm when the god of thunder decided to hug him and that really was enough for the archer.

 

Steve felt a strong feeling that he wanted to just lie down into a fetal position and cry his eyes out from confusion. But it is just an ugly sight to see a grown man crying in a fetal position in the middle of the school, as the only girl of his ”favourite” sibling group had said one day. Steve heard her say it like it really had happened once. Hela, was it?

 

”I... Fine” Steve said painfully and Clint seemed to be happy with his answer. He turned around and started to walk away and at the moment Steve noticed himself hoping that the sky would open and drop a piano on himself like in comics and cartoons.

 

”Okay, that guy scored a couple of points in the Confuse the shit out of Mr. Rogers-Game” Hela whispered to Gandr, wathing the scene unfold afar. He furrowed his brows a bit. ”Nah, Rogers looks mostly just stressed out” Gandr whispered back to her. Hela shook her head wildly. ”Not first, first he just seemed very confused. But Fenrir is still winning – we have to kick our game up a notch so we can win him before the school ends” Hela said, looking around them. Fenrir had a scarily good ability to hear sometimes, especially when Hela and Gandr tried to team up against him.

 

Gandr laughed. ”It seems like you are tired of playing nicely?” he asked and Hela just huffed, rolling her eyes. Well she TRIED to avoid any troubles, but it felt like it was in vain. So why not take anything out of the game when she could probably outsmart Fenrir with Gandr?

 

Soon the bells rung and Gandr immediately rushed towards his class, shouting something about forgetting his homework again. Hela did not have a lesson at that hour, so she stayed put at her spot in the yard.

 

The school yard emptied slowly, but her nose was in her books again. She did not notice a couple of young men from her class walking towards her until one of them had snatched the book from her hands, keeping it up where Hela could not reach.

 

”HEY! Give it back, asshole!” Hela shouted, rising to her feet. She tried to jump to get the book back to herself, but in vain. She was not tall enough, not even close, and she could not really jump that high.

 

Other of the boys pushed her roughly to the ground, laughing. Hela did not like the sound of it at all. She tried to keep neutral expression on her face as she just sat there, staring. She couldn't pick a fight.

 

”Your brothers don't seem to care... or you just haven't told them about how everyone treats you like the little freak you are” the one keeping her book in his hands sneered. Hela pressed her mouth into a tight line, but she did not rise from her fallen position. She had learnt early in her life that it could mean even worse beating.

 

And hell would break loose if either Gandr or Fenrir saw any bruises or marks.

 

”We have heard some rumours...” the brown haired young man with the book drawled and Hela tried not to pale. Rumours meant no good. She knew that some students have disappeared because of wild rumours. They used the word mutant... and those boys would probably have a rumour about Hela's abilities.

 

She was so screwed.

 

”... That you are at risk to go to back to the orphanage” The brunet said slowly, grinning down at Hela with amusement. Hela almost let her breath out from relief, but kept an neutral expression. Ok, this was not as bad as the mutant rumour could be. No one would want her into painful experiements because of her background in the orphanage.

 

The black haired boy who had pushed her crouched down next to her, examining her with cold, brown eyes. ”Didn't mom and dad like you?” he asked. Hela stared at him quietly. ”We are orphans” she said quietly, her voice quivering. The one holding the book was tossing it from his left hand to the right, raising his brows.

 

Hela tried not to flinch as the blackhaired seemed to get closer to make her uncomfortable. He could almost feel his breath on his cheek.

 

”Or could it be that you aren't exactly normal?” the brown haired asked. Hela felt the color drain from her face. Oh, god no. They knew. She was going to end into a lab, wasn't she?

 

The black haired one gripped her from her school uniform shirt, raising her from the ground. ”Bring it on, girly. Fight. Let us see your true colors. You can't rather take bruises than go to back to the orphanage, no? You are so small that I could easily hurt you badly” he hissed, shaking her a bit.

 

Hela bit her tongue. She could not fight against them or anyone. That's why she was so easy victim. She could not afford it. And she did not really know how to pack a good punch...

 

She let out a pitiful whine when she was dropped to the ground. She was trying to roll away but immediately felt a foot on her left hand where her painful scars were. But she did not shout. She somehow managed to keep the scream of pain inside her – even though it felt the flames were all over her hand again, licking her skin away.

 

”Come on, freak. Show us yourself. Your kind belongs to a laboratory, not here” black haired hissed. Hela shook her head, souls and shadows screaming inside of her head, demanding her to let them help. The shadow behind her was crawling to get free.

 

”I don't know what you are talking about” Hela breathed trough her gritted teeth, and the foot was pressing her arm with more force. She tried not to cry. She would give anything to be with her brothers right now.

 

She heard a familiar voice somewhere, shouting. Suddenly the foot disappeared from on top of her arm, and the book fell on her head. She grabbed her head, cursing. Luckily she did not get any wounds from it...

 

Hela looked up, seeing looks of pure horror on the young mens faces. Then she turned her head and even her eyes got wide. There was Mr. Rogers himself, running towards them with a speed that almost matched Fenrir's, and that was _a lot._

 

The young men cursed, running away from the girl and the approaching man. Even Hela tried to get on her feet and run, but a hand on her shoulder prevented her from escaping. Hela winced as Steve turned her around to face him with a bit too much force. Damn, that man was really strong, almost abnormally...

 

”Are you alright, Hela? What was that? What did they want?” Mr. Rogers started to question, drilling his blue eyes into Hela's own stone grays. She muttered something about being just fine, trying subtly to pry the PE teacher off from her. What the hell was with his grip, it felt like Hela was fighting a brick wall.

 

”Has this been going on for long? You do know that you can talk to teachers, right?” Steve tried to reason her. He would not have believed that young men would attack a mere child. Hela did not seem ready to talk about it though, like she was hiding something. Steve unknowingly tightened his grip, like trying to press the truth out of her. She was getting even more uncomfortable.

 

”Let go!” Hela whimpered, but Steve did not hear it. He was talking fast and fussing too much and Hela did not even understand what he was saying. That drew the pure panic from her. The man was hurting her and his voice was raising, she had to get away!

 

Soon Steve noticed a large shadow crawling towards him, but too late. It jumped on Steve, knocking him down to the ground and forcing him to lose his grip from the girl. ”What-!” Steve almost shouted, trying to see what it was that attacked him. Was it really a shadow? He raised his eyes, seeing Hela paler than ever.

 

Hela stepped back, fumbled for her stuff from the ground and stood, turning around. ”Leave me alone!” she shouted as she started to run away, clearly very shaken.

 

Steve just looked at the fading back of the unfortunate girl, and sighed. He could have fought his way to his feet and go after her. The shadows finally melted back into his own shadow as Hela disappeared from sight.

 

He was too confused to fight and go after her...

 

Rising up to his feet, Steve glanced the way Hela had ran. He sighed, walking away. He had really messed up this time, hadn't he?

 

 

-

 

 

Hela ran along the labyrinth they called a school. She had no idea where she was going but it did not matter. She had to get somewhere to calm down – she had made a major mistake already.

 

Suddenly she bumped into something, flying flat on her ass for the second time of that day. Marble floor hurt a bit more than the grass though and she let out a pained huff. She did not expect someone to offer a slender, pale hand to her. She looked up to the owner of the hand.

 

Sharp, pale features looked at her without expression. She saw something odd in his oddly sharp and green eyes, but she did not think about it any more. She carefully took his hand, letting him help her back on her feet. Hela noticed his ink black hair – paleness and black hair was a rare thing to see, so Hela kinda wanted to shook his hand for being an oddball like her. She did not do it though.

 

”Sorry...” Hela mumbled and the man just nodded. ”It's fine. You look anxious, young lady. What is the matter?” he asked surpringly gently. Hela looked at him with doubt. ”... My brother told me not to talk to strangers?” she more asked than said. Well, Fenrir had told her not to talk to strangers as they always seemed to get some odd ideas in their heads, like that Mountain McMountainface.

 

The man had the janitors outfit, though. And they weren't in a secluded area, so everyone would see them if he decided to do something. He had a small smile curving his thin lips. The man seemed oddly familiar, Hela was not sure though how. She was sure she had never even seen the man.

 

”Your brother is very wise, little one” he said, looking very satisfied for some reason. Hela just raised her brows, thanked the man for helping and walked away, looking a couple of times back to the man.

 

Oh, Loki had definitely seen the young men harrassing his little princess. And it was a payback time. No one messes with his offspring, reincarnated and memoryless or not.

 

For Hela's astonishment, she hear that her bullies have ended up in hospital a day after the incident. They had somehow found an oddly big octopus from the school's fountain, and it had slapped them around more than a bit. Gandr had said that the fountain needed desperately a big cleaning, but even he seemed mortified that it had been THAT dirty. The octopus had mysteriously disappeared after that, maybe it wanted a bigger and cleaner pool to swim in?

 

After learning about the incident, Hela decided to stay at least twenty feet away from the fountain. But she had an odd feeling about it, could it be that the janitor had something to do with it, as she did not find him anywhere anymore...?

 

 

 


	9. Bad news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki confuses the shit out of Bruce and the kids receive some bad, bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY it's NoPalbo here again, bringing you shit from her archives!  
> LokixBruce is starting to show here finally, and uhh well I am going for a vacation, so I think I'll try to write more there. I have many chapters ready already, but I'd like to have everything done as soon as possible. 
> 
> Stay tuned.

 

 

Bruce knew that the kidnapping was coming closer and closer. It was only a couple of days to the summer vacation, but they had gotten a bit more time from Fury – after the start of vacations they had two weeks to keep an eye on them and finally capture them.

 

Bruce did not like it at all, but when did they listen to him. He wasn't really even a part of the project – Hulk was not that helpful in that kind of situations. What would Hulk do? He would not smash the children probably, but he would smash anything else. And scare the children away. Wait, that way they could maybe avoid the abduction?

 

He sat in his working chair, rubbing his eyes. Constant guilt kept him awake and tired. He did not even feel like eating, which earned him very concerned looks from everyone else. Tony had tried to make Bruce eat sometimes, and he could not really say no to his doe-like eyes.

 

Why didn't Loki just kill him and get over it when he had a chance? It's not like anyone would have missed him really. He was just a monster.

 

”I have to admit, you are fascinating” well speak of the devil. Bruce turned tiredly around, gazing at the ever expressionless Loki in front of him. Loki's gaze seemed to stop at Bruce's shadows under his eyes, which were dark like bruises.

 

For a moment he looked like he would recommend some concealer to Bruce... even Hulk seemed to chuckle inside his head. Oh god, he was going crazy. And it seemed like Hulk shared his very bad taste of humor.

 

”Well it is not like you are any more normal than I am. Some could say that you were a more fascinating sight than I am” Bruce stated sighing deeply. He did not even try to choose his words carefully – Loki's rage would be his salvation.

 

Loki huffed, still examining the scientist in front of him with calculating eyes. Bruce had gone back to read his papers. The numbers seemed to dance somehow... And he was kinda sure it wasn't about his reading glasses.

 

”I can't stop thinking about you, mortal” Loki suddenly said. Bruce let out a hoarse laugh. He knew that it was not meant like in romantic novels or movies, but his sarcasm has woken up when he had spent days with little or no sleep. Okay, he was always painfully sarcastic, but only Tony seemed to notice it.

 

”Oh Loki, we are moving too fast. You would have to ask for my hand from my father which is kinda awkward as he is dead” Bruce said with frustration in his tone of speech. Loki seemed to not understand his sarcasm... or he acted like he did not hear it.

 

Well Thor never understood sarcasm, but Bruce had understood that Thor was not the sharpest tool in the box, not in Earth and not in Asgard. At least in these things. As much as he was really good at battle strategies and sometimes socially, but... Yeah.

 

A cold hand put itself on Bruce's brown curls... Well, they had grey already in them too. Constant guilt and stress were wearing him out inside and outside – he was way too thin and looked just dead tired. Luckily baggy clothes covered mostly the fact that he was small and thin. Well, compared to demigods walking around earth he was minimal, but so was anyone else. His bad standing position did not help his already pitiful height –

 

Wait a minute, Loki was petting his head.

 

Bruce froze.

 

”Either you have some very, very odd habits in Asgard dealing with enemies or I have just missed something” Bruce heard his voice saying. He actually slapped himself mentally on the face. Really?

 

Loki did not answer, just kept on petting his head and looked at the silver strands in the middle of the brown, curly mass. ”You are already graying even though you aren't even old” Loki said, mostly to himself.

 

Bruce sighed for the millionth time deeply that day. ”Thank you for reminding, it seems like I should buy some hair dye next time I am in the city. Thanks for the advice, guru” he muttered, continuing his work. JARVIS has not said even a word – Loki has somehow learnt how to trick the artificial intelligence.

 

A question arose in Bruce's mind – why in hell has he not revealed Loki's whereabouts yet or let Hulk out to play? Hulk seemed oddly disinterested, like he was snoring away in the back of his mind. Was it magic or was Hulk just feeling lazy?

 

He let out a frustrated sigh, staring at his work. They seemed not to end and he did not really get anything useful done. Loki continued examining him, mostly his hair. You could not deny that the situation was very absurd and Bruce would laugh if he was... well, a happy person. In the end he was so gloomy that it was just great if someone tolerated him for long, even if it was the man who kinda almost destroyed the whole city.

 

”What are you even doing here?” Loki heard Bruce ask. He stopped for a moment – yes, what on Asgard was he doing there? Bruce seemed not to have his hands onto his children's case. Loki had recognised Captain America when Hela's shadows attacked him, but he was not compeletely sure why he was near of his child.

 

”Are you going to kill my children again?” Loki asked and Bruce felt his hand tighten on his shoulder, enough for Bruce to feel it but not enough to anger Hulk. Bruce furrowed his brows, not even bothering to think about wrinkles. When did he?

 

He glaced at Loki. ”Not me... well, I don't think they will either. You seem to be afraid of Thor tattling to Odin?” Bruce said. When Loki did not answer, Bruce stood from his working chair in front of the trickster god. His height was nothing compared to tall Loki, but the difference was not as ridicilous as compared to Thor. Thor was just gigantic, though.

 

”I... I in some twisted way understand you” Bruce said, furrowing his brows again. Loki was staring at him quietly, still expressionless. His eyes betrayed though his unsureness and Bruce shook his head. ”I don't know what made you to try and destroy everything or anything, but somehow... Well, you don't seem to be so evil after all. No compeletely evil person would try and search for his children to protect them” he said quietly.

 

Loki in turn furrowed his brows.

 

”You... you don't believe that I did it just for fun?” he asked, confusion apparent in his tone. Bruce shook his head and Loki just stared. Bruce tried to try his luck. ”You can tell the real reason though? I am all ears” he chimed, but the grinning mask had already arrived back to Loki's face.

 

”Not today, little scientist. I have to go now” he said, turning around. Bruce shrugged, well he tried. Suddenly Loki had turned around to face him, grapping gently his face with one hand and pulled Bruce towards himself.

 

Bruce's eyes widened to a size of a saucer plate, he was compeletely sure about that. He had seen enough movies with others to see where this was going to. At least in the movies it lead to – oh god. Literally.

 

And again there were some too close footsteps and Loki disappeared in a flash. Bruce sighed deeply as Natasha walked to him, asking Bruce to help her with wounds. She had sparred a bit too harshly again.

 

At the same time in the kitchen Steve was trying to find something edible. He rolled his eyes at the refridgerator of Tony Stark – it was like a teenager had shopped it full. Nuggets, fries, sodas, everything that was not really nutrifying. Steve sighed with frustration.

 

He was probably going mad. He wanted every time Tony leered at her to strangle him. And Steve was calm, cool as a cucumber. But Stark... He had somehow found all the buttons to push to make Steve angry, and he was practically jumping on all of them. And damn him and his fast ways of escaping Steve who was ready to commit a murder. He had his advantages of his size – Steve was not (anymore) a small man, when Tony was in his words ”fun sized” which meant very clever hiding from very, very pissed off Captain America.

 

And Steve could almost swear that Clint helped him sometimes, pulling Tony up into the airvents.

 

Everyone was acting a bit... odd at the tower. Even Natasha seemed nervous. Clint was hiding more than normal, maybe because Thor had decided to follow him like a overgrown puppy around everywhere. No one was sure though why Thor felt that Clint was the best person to help him trough everything, even Clint seemed just horrified. Maybe that's why Clint liked to sleep in the air vents nowadays.

 

Thor dragged himself to the kitchen. He was moody again, but at least he had gotten some pants that he did not need to share information of. Well, still the one thing that striked odd in Steve's mind was Bruce's funny expression when Thor had mumbled to himself if Loki was truly alive. Oh well... Bruce seemed to think so many sad things that his expressions were always a bit off.

 

”I would like to go and meet them” Thor said with sorrow, meaning the child triad who Steve had teached for the last couple of months. Steve sighed, shrugging. ”It is a bit impossible I am afraid. They seem to suspect something already, and the girl accidentally made her shadow materia jump on me” Steve said. Thor just nodded sadly, returning to his own thoughts.   
  


”What are you doing?” Hela asked carefully as he stepped in Gandr's room. He was clicking on his computer furiously. Gandr had turned a bit weird after Hela told Steve's and hers unfortunate meeting at the school grounds.

 

She let the bullies out of the story, but the rumors flied like birds and facts finally reached Fenrir's and Gandr's ears. Avenging these bullies was not needed as the octopus already kinda did it, but Fenrir had went around school telling everyone that even one ripped hair on her sister's head meaned some broken bones and internal bleedings to them. After that Hela had been left fully alone, at least for a while.

 

”I am trying to dig something out of that Mr. Rogers. He has always been a bit curious, but I don't know, I have an odd feeling about this. And now he knows about your abilities – we're in risk here, Hela. We have to dig up as much dirt as we can if he tries to tattle about you” Gandr mumbled. His eyes did not leave the screen as he wrote furiously, probably asking help from his internet friends.

 

Hela sat on his bed, pulling her feet against herself. She felt like crying – why did she have to fight her way to that school? They would not be in trouble if she had just stayed at the orphanage...

 

Suddenly Gandr's clicking stopped. Hela raised her eyes in confusion. Gandr turned around on his chair. He looked like he had seen something inappropriate. Hela cocked her head, asking him if he was okay.

 

”Uh... You remember when every known thing about Avengers disappeared from internet and magazines minus Stark like someone wiped them out because of their privacy?” Gandr asked Hela slowly, clearly trying to pick his words carefully, gears grinding in his pretty head.

 

Hela nodded, raising her healthy brow a bit. ”Yeah, that's why no one really even remembers them. I am not even sure what do they look like. The only things online are about miss Potts and who is she pregnant for. If that lady got a quarter of ever accusation of pregnancy she would leave even Stark in dust with her money” Hela mumbled.

 

Gandr swallowed heavily. ”... I got one of my internet friends to dig around some things. Does this seem familiar?” Gandr asked and motioned Hela to come closer. She walked to the computer, looking at a very, very confused Steve Rogers in the screen... In a Captain America outfit. She paled very badly.   
  


”Hela, it seems like Avengers have a whiff of us” Gandr said quietly under his breath.

 

Fenrir suddenly heard a thump from upstairs and Gandr screaming. He ran upstairs with inhuman speed to find Gandr trying to wake up unconscious Hela. From the screen of his computer stared Captain America – wait, was that Steve, his coach?

 

He felt fear wash over him like a huge, cold wave.

 

They have been exposed somehow.

 

 

 

 


	10. Gloomy start for vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer is coming but the siblings aren't celebrating it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hi, here I am.   
> Sorry for being so late, here's a long chapter to make it okay!
> 
> ... okay? okay. Love ya all.

 

 

 

It was time for schools to end and graduation parties. Everyone felt happy and light as the summer seemed to start very warmly. No teacher had decided to give them homework for summer as they wanted to go to their vacations too. But not everyone felt happy and light.

 

Hela, Gandr and Fenrir walked around in a tight pack, Hela mostly in the middle as Fenrir and Gandr were glaring at anyone who dared to even look at their sister funnily. Gandr had somehow managed to hack into the school's system and hide their information from teachers at least for summer so there would not be addresses available. That could offer them much needed protection, as they really did not know what was happening. 

 

Steve probably thought that they lived around campus – Fenrir had ”accidentally” told a lie about visiting their ”hometown” Minnesota during summer. They hoped it would be enough – New York was too big to easily find a specific person. They lived in a home that the campus owned, but it was a bit further away from it. 

 

Steve had noticed sibling triad's looks directed to him. He had informed about the Minnesota thing to everyone in the tower, but Natasha had said that she suspected it a bit. Siblings clearly knew something, but no one was not sure what. Their informations were wiped out of the internet, and it would be hard to get close to the paper versions even for Tony. It seemed like they were a bit more clever than they had thought, and that could be a problem. Steve suspected that Gandr was the one wiping their information out - he had seen the snakelike boy fiddling with a school computer more than often. 

 

The atmosphere was thick and not in a good way. Gandr glared at their P.E teacher venomously and Fenrir was acting like some kind of a meatshield to his siblings. They had considered attacking with Avengers already, but Steve felt like it would not work yet. They needed all the information they could get though, and anything could happen during summer, and that was a bit too big risk to take. 

 

They should take Hela first, Natasha had offered – her brothers would come after them, no doubt. It had it's risks though. Steve had seen Fenrir's physical abilities, and if Gandr was even a little like Thor remembered him, his poison would make holes in walls without problem and he had even earth and water on his side. Tony would not be happy about more holes in his walls – he had still men working on earlier holes a'la Loki and his minions.

 

After graduations Steve glanced nervously around the school yard. It seemed like many of the youngsters were heading off to the beach which was surrounded by a small forest, maybe including Fenrir and his siblings. They would have to wait for one of them take a one step too far from their siblings and then... well, take the one they could get. 

 

Steve did not like this at all. He felt almost like a predator for stalking the kids. He did not want to hurt them, not one bit.

 

He blinked dumbly when the Frost siblings walked past him. Gandr's eyes were almost literally shooting poison at him, Hela just looked away and Fenrir drilled his golden eyes into Steve's blue ones. He straightened his back, raising his jaw a little. Like he dared Steve to try and approach his siblings. 

 

”Have a nice vacation, coach Rogers” Fenrir quipped, but he looked a bit worried under that act. Steve said the same thing to him, glancing now at Hela who pushed herself closer to Fenrir. Gandr was still staring deep into Steve's eyes, like trying if the looks could really kill if he actually tried. 

 

”Don't do anything stupid at summer, Mr. Rogers... Something bad might happen” Gandr said, grinning and flashing his pointed canines. Then Steve knew that the children knew who he really was. His jaws tightened as he nodded. ”Same to you, Gandr. Same to you...” he said quietly, trying to remain as neutral as he could.

 

The siblings walked away and Steve noticed the shadow of Hela to take a shape of a middle finger. Steve sighed, informing the others in the tower that the graduations had ended and the siblings were most probably heading with other footballers to the beaches at night.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Hela felt surprisingly comfortable. He did not expect Fenrir's teammates to promise to protect her from bullies – she had thought that they were ignorant and mean. Every one of them turned out to be nice and they promised that next year Hela would get the peace she deserved. Hela thanked them quietly, walking towards the beach with them and her siblings.

 

They all had their beachwear with them. When he stepped on the white sands of the beach, Fenrir dropped a large hat onto Hela's head. ”You burn your skin so easily” Fenrir said and Hela looked at her burn scars grinning. ”Like a sausage, brother” she said cackling and Fenrir rolled his eyes, smiling a bit though. Hela still giggled to herself, moving with Gandr away from the field as Fenrir and his friends started to play football.

 

After some time Hela and Gandr joined in too, just to prove that they were extremely unathletic. Playing was fun though, and the hours went fastly by. Soon the game moved into the water when the sun started going down. Hela was almost ready to put his sun blocking hat away and Gandr was swimming in the water like a snake, scaring Fenrir's friends into nervous bundles. Fenrir just laughed, saying that it was a continuing bad habit of his. Gandr was a bit of a troll, and often it was mixed with being mean. Of course he could be mean as hell, but most of the time he just wanted to troll everyone. 

 

Someone had lit a small bonfire after the sun got down and the small group of teens crowded in to surround it for warmth. They were sitting on their towels, laughing about their last school year and it's shenanigans. One of Fenrir's teammates had been there when Gandr had saved that snake. He admitted screaming like a not so talented opera singer when he saw the huge animal, making everyone around the fire laugh.

 

Finally one by one the teammates started to go home, mothers calling them or preparing for the trips towards their hometowns. At last the Frost siblings was by themselves again, Fenrir watching the fire go out. It was nice and warm, and all of them were happy. Hela was leaning on Gandr who was warming his toes near the fire. 

 

The wind suddenly blew very forcefully, throwing away the hat Hela never took off from her head. She watched cursing as the hat joyfully flew towards the forest surrounding them. Gandr looked up, seeing the cause of the sudden wind – some kind of a small plane flying very low in the sky. "That's odd" he said, but didn't really pay attention to it.

 

Hela went to run after the hat, leaving Fenrir and Gandr to keep watch on the fire. The dark forest did look a bit uninviting, but she had no choice - that was a great hat and she had no money to buy a new one. 

 

Hela's flip flops were full of sand, and her sensitive skin was getting a bit irritated already. Stumbling a bit she ran after the damn hat, first near the forest, then to the first trees, and finally into the small forest. It was pitch dark there, and Hela decided to use her phone as a flashlight. It shined it's ghostly pale light onto the grass and bushes. 

 

”Where are you, o' hat dearest?” she sing-songed quietly, knowing that the hat would not answer her. She followed the sound of the wind trough the trees, finally finding the rogue hat on a random berry shrubbery.

 

She let out a laughter, walking to it. ”There you are, you little asshole. You like to lead me into dangers, don't you? You know it is not very safe to wander alone around dark forests” she said with mirth in her voice. Summer vacations made her happy though and she had put her fear aside. Even dark forests won't spoil her happiness today.

 

”I see her in the forest” Tony said from inside his suit. He was trying to be as invisible he could in the skies so people would mistake him as a plane or something. He had built and tested some masking devices for the suit, but nothing had been perfect yet. Clint mumbled something into his own headset, making his way trough the forest too.

 

Commands have been said and the try number one has started. Tony cursed silently inside his suit as he had to do all the dirty work. Steve was just lying around the tower, telling them what to do and blah blah blah.

 

First of course he moralized Tony, saying that he can't be mean or mess their minds up with his words. Hypocrite. He himself had scared the shit out of the girl, who was scarily small and frail. And stalked them around school. Creep. 

 

Tony had to admit he was annoyed by Steve's goody-two-shoes attitude. Maybe it was the reason why he loved to annoy him – nothing was more lovely sight to see as seeing the known Captain America ready to rip someone's legs off out of pure annoyance. Well, preferably not Tony's, so he always ran away before Steve could get his hands on him. Luckily for Tony this offered a great amusement to Clint, who had pulled Tony up into vents when Steve was getting a bit too close with murderous intents.

 

Hela glanced at the sky with wonder when some random spot of light was gliding trough it. Was that even a plane, or what the hell it was? "No, that can't be a plane- holy shit!" She did not get to even react properly before she heard some crackling somewhere in the woods. She pulled her hat against herself, eyes scanning the forest left and right. ”Gandr, this is not funny!” she winced. Her brother had been always a giant troll, and it was not always that hilarious.

 

Then from the skies landed the Iron man himself and behind her jumped Hawkeye. She froze on her place, hugging the hat close to her.

 

She did the one thing she knew she should to - screamed like hell.

 

Fenrir sniffed the air with confusion until a scream was heard from the forests. He and Gandr were immediately on their feet, shapeshifting – Fenrir as a giant black wolf and Gandr as a giant green snake. Most of times they did not manage to do that, but only when they knew that some of them were in danger. They made their way faster to their sister that way – sister, who was screaming bloody murder in the dark forest. That was never a good sign.

 

”Calm down- CALM DOWN! Oh my god, Steve probably left the part about the girl being a little monster off from the contract!” Tony cursed as he tried to take a hold of Hela, who was at the moment kicking and biting Clint who tried desperately grab the slippery child.   
  


”We mean no harm!” Clint tried but earned a kick a bit too near of his jewels and he let go as a reflex. Then from somewhere something big and black jumped on Tony – and suddenly the thing was a human boy. Tony bumped his head inside his helmed, seeing the golden eyes of the boy multiplied for a moment. That something was holding him against the ground, growling. 

 

”Clint, is there a spider on me?” he drawled. Then he realised the big and wolflike young man on him and his suit. He shot his powered handjets, flying himself back onto his feet and sending the young man off him. At the same time a thin, snakelike boy jumped on Clint with a war cry, trying to get a chokehold on him. Clint threw him with ease from his neck onto the ground, boy letting out a pained gasp.

 

Hela ran to Gandr, helping him on his feet as Fenrir was in full combat mode in gront of Iron man. Tony raised his hands as a gesture of peace. ”Really, we come in peace...?” he more offered than said. He managed to dodge Fenrir's attack, temper rising dangerously. ”If it's a battle you want...” Tony hit Fenrir with a right hook into his stomach. Fenrir let out a choked whine.

 

Fenrir saw stars for a moment, but then he grabbed the fist, pulling Iron man with full power into the air, spun him and threw him towards a large tree.

 

”Motherfucking-” was heard from inside of the suit. He managed to stop his flight before he got to know the tree a bit too well with his body. Fenrir ran after him immediately, ready to protect his siblings to death.

 

Gandr was standing in between of Hela and Clint, trying to keep watch of the agent's movements. It was a bit too hard for him, even though he had sharp senses. Soon Clint had ran forward, getting Gandr into a painful lockhold before he could do more than push Hela out of the way of assassin. Gandr wheezed, eyes searching for Hela who was taking steps back in panic.

 

Then she felt something cold and hard in the back of her neck.

 

”Nothing personal” she heard a woman say when she was taken into a chokehold too. She gasped – they tried to get her lose her consciousness judging by the strenght of the hold. She tried to kick the feet of Black Widow, but all in vain. Natasha knew that the girl was way too weak in hand-to-hand combat, so it should be easy to make her sleep. 

 

The girl looked desperately at Gandr, seeing his teeth grow fastly into his poison fangs in Hawkeye's chokehold, and the female agent seemed to notice it too.

 

”Poison fangs!” Natasha shouted quickly to Clint, who immediately let go of Gandr who ran towards Hela and Black widow. At the same time Fenrir was causing dents into Iron man's suit and Iron man bruises on Fenrir's body.

 

Suddenly something flashed and Natasha felt something cold pressing against her temple. Even Gandr froze in place, looking behind her with confusion and fear. ”Get your hands off her or I swear no one is having fun anymore” she heard a familiar voice say and had trouble believing it. Could he really be alive? It could not be...

 

Turning only her eyes she looked at the newcomer, and Loki's face were glowing in golden light that was emitting from his scepter. 

 

His face has a look of pure, rabies-like rage – even worse than he had during the chitauri fiasco and his rebellion. If he wasn't out for blood earlier, he was now.

 

Hela gasped as the woman let go of her. She immediately recognised the man as the school janitor – she did not expect him to have a cape, horned helmet or anything like that as his casual wear. She did not certainly expect a glowing scepter, either. Or the cold hand pulling her almost side to side with the man, who seemed not to be the real janitor after all. Hela gulped heavily. She almost felt the air just stop around her when everyone just stood and stared.

 

Gandr and Fenrir screamed at the same time, when the man suddenly disappeared into the thin air with Hela.

 

 

 


	11. Totally not a janitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hela finds herself in a weird place, and that guy is not a real janitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii.  
> Everyone following this, I am sorry for the break. I just moved in with two of my friends, and let's say I have carried so much stuff I am growing muscles. Or so I hope. But I have been damn tired. But yeah, that's over so HEEERE III AAAAMMMM.
> 
> There might be mistakes as always. If you feel like it, you can point them out. 
> 
> Love you all.

 

 

In a blink of an eye, Hela realised she had appeared in some gigantic, spacey room which resembled one of the offices she had seen on television. She glanced around in panic, cold hand still on her shoulder. What on earth happened? How did she get in a office which was under construction from a forest in the middle of the night? Did she even want to know?

 

She glanced carefully up at the man, who was definitely not a real janitor.

 

Or, well, she had not really heard about teleporting janitors. If there was one, there would be a lot less of mess on the walls of the halls. Whoops, it rhymed. If Hela did not happen to be kidnapped she would have giggled to herself.

 

Loki turned towards the girl, crouching in front of her and putting his hands on her shoulders, holding her firmly in the place – she looked like she was ready to run to the hills. He couldn't let her escape, not now. She looked really afraid, shaking a bit and staring at Loki's eyes like trying to search something.

 

Hela just stared when she saw something even mad in man's green eyes. He looked like he would either cook Hela for dinner or something as awful. Wait, why did he even kidnap her? It's not like there is much to eat if the man decided to try cannibalism...

 

”I knew that it was not the end. You are alive and well, even though you are frail and weak” the odd not janitor-man gasped. Hela's eyes scanned the room, trying to find a way out of the situation. Could she hit him with a chair on his head? No?

 

Something in Hela's mind told that it would not be a clever idea. She had no clue about the abilities of the man – she could be turned into a pile of dust. Or be teleported into a pit of lava.

 

”W-what do you mean?” Hela stuttered, her voice sounding oddly high. Well, she kinda was scared shitless. She did not want to know what the Totally not a Janitor wanted, but she had to distract him from killing her.

 

Loki's eyes softened a little bit and he petted the cheek of his daughter who seemingly went trough reincarnation. He could not believe his eyes, and how had he even doubted it - the girl was a picture of Hela of Helheim. She was just healthier and in human form. ”You seem to have lost your memory, maybe that's for the best... You seem to be feeling well, Hela” the man said and Hela stared at him quietly with disbelief.

 

Then she started to get a bit annoyed.  


”Why is everyone knowing my name? It is getting really tiring as some random bypassers just come to me and are all ”Hela oh Hela”, you know” Hela mumbled the last thing under her breath, huffing. Really, has Gandr been trolling around internet again, putting her picture with her name around? If he really had done that, she would have his head...

 

... Well, if the Totally not a Janitor didn't rip off her head first.

 

She realised soon that it was a big mistake when his hands returned to her arms, gripping them painfully. She would get bruises, that's for sure.

 

”Who has called you with your name?” Loki hissed between his teeth. He saw her eyes got wide (one blind and one healthy, like Hela before had). ”A-a tall and big blond man. He was speaking like he was going to shout me deaf. He was babbling something about his brother's children-” Hela stuttered in panic and the man suddenly let go of her, turning his back to Hela.

 

He walked to the large wall of glass, looking out of it. Hela heard him gritting his teeth. But she knew that her chance of escaping was now a lot better than earlier.

 

”Thor... so he has the guts to approach my own after everything” the man hissed. Hela raised her other brow. Thor? Someone's parents have had a bit too much fun naming their children, it seemed. ”And now you are telling me your name is Loki, right?” Hela mumbled mainly to herself. Well she had no any room to talk with her and her brother's names, but still. Some parent's should really stop reading Norse mythology during pregnancies...

 

Loki turned fast around, looking very hopeful. Hela almost gasped.

 

”So you do remember me?” he asked happily and Hela had some difficulties keep her face straight. Someone's parents really had something more than oxygen in their blood when they were thinking about names. Even though this was a little hilarious to her, the situation itself really was not. She still was kidnapped by a madman.

 

Hela shook her head. ”No, sir, I was kidding...?” she offered to him. The man who kinda introduced himself as Loki sighed, turning back towards the window. Then he started to babble something odd about eviction and murder, how ”his children” suffered in the hands of... some people, Hela really did not bother to listen anymore. She had to get the heck out of there.

 

Hela noticed that her chance had arrived and started to quietly call her shadows. She answered with humming to Loki's odd explanations until she felt the shadows moving up her legs, ready to take her to safety.

 

”... Right, my little one?” Loki turned arounds, only to see the girl almost fully in a mass of shadow. ”NO!” he shouted, jumping forward. The girl screamed hysterically, and just when Loki was getting a grip of her she vanished within the shadow. Loki fell to the ground harshly, letting out a long line of curses.

 

Fenrir tried to get up from Iron man's chokehold on the ground, but nothing seemed to happen. That damn suit was a bit too powerful. Gandr watched in panic at Clint, who had herded him into a trap between himself and a tree.

 

”What the hell did you do to our sister you son of a...!” Fenrir shouted. He was holding a decent fight up, even if he felt a bit too tired to struggle anymore. The arm of the suit was cutting up his oxygen intake.

 

Though before anyone could answer him, had Hela appeared from the skies, falling on Clint and tackling him accidentally on the ground.

 

Gandr stumbled up and picked Hela from the ground on her feet, and Hela grabbed his shirt like he would vanish if she did not. Fenrir got out of the headlock, and the triad put their backs against each other, staring at their attackers. Gandr's waterwhips danced around them and Fenrir was ready for a new attack. They did not notice Hela's shadows surrounding their feet, ready to do as their master told.

 

Natasha went to Clint, who let out a painful grunt. Iron man's mask rose, revealing a very confused Tony Stark. He calmly took the helmet off and was scratching his already messy brown hair. ”I have heard of acid rains, but never about how it's raining trickster god's children from the skies” he said in confusion. Natasha was openly rolling her eyes and helping Clint up, who clearly was seeing some flying birds around his head.

 

Fenrir let out a low growl, taking a step forward. Suddenly something in his feet made him stop, and he looked to the ground. ”Hela...!” he said, clearly scared. Hela just glanced at the Avengers. ”If you show us your faces ever again, I promise I won't be too scared to fight anymore” she hissed and no one could react fast enough before shadows sucked the triad inside of them, disappearing altogether.

 

Tony sighed, irritation clear in his voice. Natasha was holding Clint up and something flashed in the skies. In no time Thor himself dropped onto the ground, looking around. ”Where are the children?” he asked, looking around restlessly as he did not see them anywhere near.

 

Tony huffed. ”Spaghettimonster took them” he muttered and Thor looked at him with confusion. Then he noticed the injured Clint, who immediately straightened himself up. ”I'm fine – I SAID I AM FINE!” he howled like an angry cat when Thor decided that carrying Clint was the best idea like, ever. Clint let out a muffled, sob like noise and Natasha had some difficulties not to grin. Tony just stared at them for a moment, then shook his head.

 

”I swear that you godcreatures will cause me an ulcer or an one way ticket to the funny farm...” Tony muttered, putting his helmet on and rising to the air. Natasha jumped gracefully onto Thor's back when he seemed to think that flying was the best option for them too.

 

"Fury's gonna rip us a new asshole someday" Tony said way too "happily", and Clint just let out a distressed sound.

 

 

 


	12. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings are scared of leaving their home.   
> Loki is losing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And again, another chapter. I should be drawing and editing photos, but lol I am writing. 
> 
> Tell me what you liked, and if you find any mistakes for me to correct here.

 

The Frost siblings have stayed inside almost for three days in a row. Well, they had to go to the grocery store but it did not count. No one would try to kidnap them from the aisle of toilet paper. Right?

 

Ok, Fenrir had to go to work to make a living and Gandr too. But there they were surronded by people - no one in their right mind would try and take them from their work. Everyone knew the Avengers and the police did not really like them that much. Kidnapping some random citizens in the middle of the day would end them into big troubles.

 

Hela was the one who stayed home, but at least they got money for living and food. Well, no one of them really weren't comforted by the thought of money – they were chased and god knows why.

 

Hela had told about the odd man who kidnapped her the last time they met the Avengers. His intentions weren't exactly to murder the child he had kidnapped so Hela had not gotten any deep emotional scars from the situation. Or physical. 

 

The most disturbing thing was the fact that Avengers were after them. And it was not a thing to not be afraid of, if they read their newspapers right. No one wanted to end into the bad side of SHIELD.

 

”I knew that there was something off with Rogers! How fucking stupid am I, there was Captain America right in front of me and I suspected nothing!” Fenrir grumbled, hitting his fist on the sofa. Sofa was creacking horribly and Gandr pushed Fenrir softly, glaring at him. He liked that sofa, and he did not like his awfully strong brother making holes in it. ”Stop it, I am not putting my money again on a new sofa! You need to control your anger, it is getting out of hand and we cannot afford any more furniture breakages” Gandr said with a warning tone.

 

Fenrir glared back at him. Someone else would have already ran after that glare, but Gandr stood his ground and just stared back. Fenrir would never hurt his siblings on purpose. He would hurt those who did hurt his siblings.

 

And well, Gandr kinda had this attitude that he usually frightened the others when they tried to frighten him. No one should ever judge him from the looks - even though he was kinda lanky he could pack a mean punch because of his bony fists. 

 

Hela was watching quietly a show about an yellow sponge on television. She knew she could not just stay home all summer, but she was scared. She was scared that the Avengers would somehow manage to trace them. And then take them and...

 

Hela shook her head. She should not think those thoughts. No way they are going into any labs.

 

But the fear was not pointless it seemed. At the Stark tower Pepper was putting Tony back together again, who had taken some hits even though he had been inside his armor. Fenrir's raw power was really scary – his suit was all over in dents. He hadn't been careful enough, and he paid it with bruises.

 

”Why didn't we just send Hulk?” he was whining childishly, earning a very poisoned glare from Pepper and from Bruce, who was bringing some medical supplies in.

 

”Because Thor would have probably killed you if someone really hurt the children” Natasha told him from the opposite side of the room, tending her own wounds. Speak of the devil, Thor stepped into the laboratory, looking very sad again.

 

Just when Tony was saying something to him about his horrible niece and nephews, something flashed in the room. For everyone's full surprise from the middle of the light marched out Loki, who walked straight to Thor. He clutched his brother's t-shirt and pulled him face to face with himself.

 

If looks could kill, everyone in the room would be as good as dead.

 

”Now you will listen to me and you listen very carefully. If your father or your friends do anything to my children, I swear I will start that Ragnarök everyone has been talking about. And I swear I will put you trough the hell you put my children trough. No one is hurting my own again, got that you giant, idiotic and imbecilic oaf?” Loki spat the words out like venom, and everyone saw immediately that he was certainly related to his children, especially Gandr at the moment. He looked like an angered snake.

 

Thor blinked slowly, doing no moves to attack Loki. They had told that Loki was alive, but now he realised it himself. He had seen that ill rage last time when Odin threw his children down from the Rainbow bridge. Children survived, going in their own ways until something had happened and they had been announced dead. Thor had seen Loki cry then, and it truly broke his heart. But he still wonders why Odin did not even bat an eye, even when Thor himself tried not to cry for the loss of his nephews and niece.

 

 

”Do you know what happened to them, Thor Odinson?” Loki asked his voice shaking with rage. His eyes were big with pure hatred and wrath, and he looked like he was truly off his rocker. Like he was ready to pull Thor's head off his shoulders and throw it at anyone standing near.

 

Thor noticed Natasha digging out her pistol, but shook his head to her. ”Please don't” he said to others, then looking back at Loki. ”I heard something about Frost giant taking their lives, brother. Some Asgardians said something about Chitauris too” Thor said slowly.

 

Loki laughed a hollow, bitter laugh, and it seemed to echo in the otherwise silent room.

 

”Oh, that's what daddy dearest told you? Well, let me clear something out” Loki said, suddenly hitting Thor with a right hook on his chin. Thor stumbled backwards from pure horror and confusion, leaving Loki to pant in anger and hold his red and pained fist.

 

Bruce wanted to step in and say something, anything – but he knew better not to. Loki had told something about what happened to his children in one of his visits, but not nearly everything...

 

”When I messed up, Odin decided to punish me by throwing them down. It may have been that my children grew up to be too strong or from pure hatred, but Odin sent his army after them so they would not avenge his wrongdoings. Do you know, Thor, how it feels like to hold your own child in your arms, seeing her take her last pained breaths? And you can't do anything to save her, as you could not save her brothers. You just have to watch as she dies in your arms because you were too late” Loki's voice has turned silky, easily breakable.

 

Thor was holding his chin, eyes wide. Everyone else stared at Loki. Even Steve who had ran in just in time was biting his teeth together.

 

”Oh dear god no” Pepper whispered, covering her face quickly. Natasha walked to her, putting her hands on her shoulders. 

 

”You call me a monster, even though I was only getting my revenge because of my children. The tesseract managed to mess with my mind, but it does not matter. I am the monster for you, even if the real monster is sitting on his throne in Asgard. Do you really think I did everything just for fun?” Loki barked, turning around to leave.

 

Everyone was staring at Thor, so they did not notice Bruce hurriedly following Loki to the hall. The thin scientist grapped the gods wrist, looking up at him as Loki was not really even looking him in his eyes.

 

”You are not a monster. They are not monsters” Bruce whispered, letting go of the wrist. Loki then looked at Bruce, eyes hooded with unknown feelings, and then he disappeared in a flash.

 

”Thor-” Steve tried, but Thor just almost ran out of the laboratory, heart broken in pieces. A heavy silence fell down into the room, and it seemed like no one was willing to break it. Even Pepper's sobs were too silent to break it.

 

”... well, pizza day today?” Tony suddenly quipped, making everyone sigh and roll their eyes. Natasha was patting Pepper's tears dry with a papertowel. Suddenly a confused Clint walked into the room. ”Did I miss something?” he asked. Everyone went back to normal, Pepper was back to aiding Tony and Steve was nagging to him about underestimating the power of the wolfchild.

 

Bruce came back to the room, starting to help everyone with tending wounds and bruises. He was happy no one even noticed that he had been away for a moment. It was sometimes nice to be basically invisible...

 

He sensed a lingering grief in the room. Pepper was still wiping her tears and even Tony looked shocked.

 

 

 


	13. Everything's (not) fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings manage to get out of the house and relax for a minute. Thor want's to know the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be one damn long fic.  
> Hope you like it, and as always - if there are mistakes, you can tell me. I'm not a native English speaker.   
> NoPalbo out.   
> At least for a while.

 

 

Not knowing about the happenings in the tower, the siblings of Frost managed to go out again to get some food. Their closest grocery store was not that far, but they would not risk anything. Because Hela was thought to be easiest to catch much to her dismay, she should not be left alone in anywhere but home. Preferably not even there, as she really was not that good at protecting herself yet. The Avengers would not try to catch her in the middle of a huge crowd of people with cameraphones, no way. They had been through some serious shit in the media already, and a kidnapping of random, innocent kids would not do any good to their image. 

 

The walk towards the store was a quiet, almost awkward one. All of them avoided eyecontact with everyone but at the same time they tried to keep an eye on people. Soon when they noticed that they were in a middle of a flock of people they managed to let out a laugh. Fenrir even started a quiet conversation, getting his siblings to join in.

 

”Really, Hela. I should be worried as adult men are chasing you, what are you doing? Wrong perfume?” Fenrir joked and Hela hit him on his wrist. ”No, honey, I use make up for getting my own army of flies. Sadly it does not attract any flies, but only weirdos who claim to be my lost parents” Hela said jokingly back and giggled with Fenrir.

 

Gandr grinned. ”Please, change it or something. I don't really like to chase off random Avengers because of you, sweetie. It's getting really tiring, I am feeling as old as that Captain America is” Gandr said and Hela rolled her eyes dramatically.

 

”Just be thankful that I saved us last time. I am getting some control on my powers” Hela said sulkily and Gandr huffed, rolling his eyes in turn. ”Well, yeah, but I can't really say I enjoyed appearing in out laundry closet with you and Fenrir on my back. You don't weight anything, but Fenrir is not really that light you know” Gandr grumbled and Hela stuck out her tongue to him.

 

”Whine all you want, brother. Next time I'm leaving you there. Avengers need some mascots – and what's better than a poodle and a reptile?” Hela said and Fenrir raised his brows at her and Gandr's jaw dropped. ”I'm a wolf, Hela...” Fenrir mumbled and Hela cupped her hand around her ear.

 

”What, Lassie? Do you wanna play fetch, Lassie?” Hela said and grapped a random tennis ball from the shelf of the shop they entered minutes ago. Gandr snickered and Fenrir looked like he would be ready to use some violence on his siblings.

 

The day felt so easy and carefree for them... It was almost a bit too carefree.

 

It would not last, and they knew it very well.

 

-

 

 

”I wish to speak to you, father” said Thor as he thundered across the huge throne room, walking towards the man he had looked up and loved. Somehow he had started to change in the eyes of his son, like he was not the man he thought he was.

 

Odin raised his brows, looking a bit annoyed by Thor's braveness. He had always known that his son was straightforward and stupidly brave even towards him, but it did not mean that Odin tolerated it all the time. In the same time, other Asgardians tried to run out of the way of a clearly pissed of Thor. No one wanted to stay in his way - when angry, Thor was loud and potentially dangerous. 

 

Thor did kneel in front of his father, but did not bother to wait a permission to talk. He was way beyond that in this mindset. 

 

”Could you enlighten me, father, what happened to Loki's offspring?” Thor asked Odin without even blinking his eyes. Odin heard something from his sons voice he did not like at all. Doubt towards him and his actions.

 

He sat straighter on his throne, glancing at his son as he stared right back with his blue eyes. Blue like Frigga's.

 

”Loki is alive then...” Odin said mostly to himself, hitting his fist onto his throne. The Asgardians in the room were whispering and suddenly it hit Thor like a lightning he created himself – this was normal to Loki. This was what he had heard his whole life, and tolerated it until now. 

 

Though all the whispers were about Loki then, now just... generally about Thor and what he spoke of. But Loki... He heard whispering, hurtful words. Thor heard someone whisper ”freak”. How many times Thor had missed it, when Loki heard it clearly?

 

”Father. Loki's children” Thor tried, trying to stay calm at the same time. His very well known temper was raising it's ugly head, and no one certainly would applaud to that. Especially the walls of the giant castle. He had no reason to stop himself though anymore – after Loki's escape and Frigga's death there was really no one to stop him.

 

Thor knew, that her mother's death broke the man he still thought as his little brother.

 

Odin sighed. ”It was told by a prediction that Loki would start the Ragnarök with his children. We had to do something before it happened. He was getting out of control and his children grew as rebellious as him. I sent the children off and that's it. It helped me have a better control of your trickster brother. It's very unfortunate that they lost their lives in a battle” Odin said simply, not even sounding sorry. Anyone could see that he was keeping something out of his story, but no one would dare to say that.

 

Thor was silently gritting his teeth. He surely wanted to believe his father, that he had nothing to do with Loki's sorrow. But nowadays he had started to think that maybe the one who lost their mind was not Loki but Odin himself.

 

Even Frigga seemed like she had been wrong or lying for the whole life Loki was in their family. If they let Asgardians do that to Loki, what Odin and Frigga themselves did to him?

 

Has Thor just hidden his head in sand for centuries?

 

”Thank you, father” Thor said quietly, rising back to his feet and turning around to leave. If all Loki told was true, Odin would not admit it that easily. But he knew that Odin was keeping something from him. He had a creeping feeling that Loki was right - his father might have something to do with the deaths of his nephews and niece.

 

He felt the eyes of Asgardians following him, clearly questioning his sanity. Some of them looked almost sorry, some of them angry. Some eyes held something in them, they knew the truth. But they could not tell it. Then he noticed the eyes of people he had thought as his friends.

 

Everyone of them looked away, like ashamed about something. Sif glanced at Thor's eyes, like apologizing, but then she just turned her eyes off too. Thor furrowed his brows, walking out of the palace and towards the Rainbow bridge where Loki had fallen.

 

In no time he arrived to Heimdall. His wise, golden eyes looked at him with sorrow, like he wanted to say something or even hug the god of thunder. Thor knew that Heimdall did know the full truth, but he knew too that Heimdall could not tell it. Odin would unleash his wrath on Heimdall, and Thor did not want that to happen.

 

Heimdall just nodded, opening the portal again to Thor.

 

”I hope that everything will end up fine” Thor heard Heimdall say before he stepped trough the portal.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce does some deep thinking, Loki is devastated and Steve and Tony can't stop fighting. 
> 
> Some heavy angst here, and LokixBruce. Don't like? Skip it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE  
> HERE'S SOME SHIT ANGST FOR YOU WITH A HINT OF LOKIxBRUCE!  
> NoPalbo off

 

 

It felt like he was growing on his laboratory chair like some plant on a rock. Even random visits to kitchen or toilet did not really help Bruce. His life was really... boring. Sometimes he almost wished that Tony would break all hell loose just for the sake of it. At least Bruce could get amused by the chaos. 

 

Well, Loki had started to visit him. And Bruce was not sure if it was better than his wish for chaos - Loki could be potentially dangerous, but oh well... It's not like the scientist valued his life anyways. Bruce sighed, walking carefully to his laboratory with his cup of green tea. He had even managed to get his bed into that small, private lab as he actually almost never used the room made for him in the tower. 

 

He surely did not expect to find Loki sitting on his bed, his face buried in his hands.

 

Bruce put his cup of tea on his working table. What on earth should he do? Sure he was already kinda used to that Loki was constantly visiting him with seemingly no reason, but there was something in the air that Bruce was sure he did not really like. Well, alright, Loki had just told all of them the story of his children and what happened to them. Bruce would be devastated too. But they were alive again, right?

 

Even Hulk seemed to be confused, asking Bruce about the ”puny god” and why did he look like someone close to him had died. Bruce's eyes got wide, no, not the kids-

 

”You think too loudly. The kids are still alive, don't worry” Loki sighed behind his hands. Bruce let out a nervous laughter, even though his heart was beating a bit loud for his comfort it felt oddly like something was keeping Hulk inside. Was Loki really using his magic on him? Even though his heart rate tried to elevate even more, it seemed to stay leveled and Hulk inside. 

 

He tried to roll his too big shirt's sleeve to his elbow, but it flapped easily back down. Had he lost weight again? No wonder Natasha was staring at him oddly nowadays... He just forgot to eat. And he wasn't hungry anyway.

 

”Yeah, nervous habit. It is hard to have silence in mind when the other guy is shouting something” Bruce said, trying to sound like there was not a sad thing in the world. He unsurely walked towards Loki, who did not move a muscle from his place. The helmet was down in his feet – Bruce was surprised. ”Aren't you afraid I will Hulk out and attack you?” Bruce asked uncertainly. He already somehow knew that Loki was doing something to keep Hulk out of this conversation. 

 

Loki's eyes finally came behind his hands, looking at the scientist. He had that expressionless mask on again. ”No. I seem to have peace with the green one, and I actually can control him. Or, well, your heartbeat” Loki said quietly. Bruce was rubbing his arm again with unsureness. Loki could truly end his days if he wanted to, but the strange thing was that he did not even try to. 

 

Loki was dangerous as hell, but Bruce sensed his sadness. And well, Bruce was kinda dangerous too. And he understood Loki's anger - well, who else would understand anger than the most angry person in the tower himself? Loki's anger had made people say he is a monster. Bruce's anger _made him_ a monster. A mindless killer.  

 

”You're not a monster, little scientist” Loki suddenly said. Bruce looked at him, grinding his teeth together but managing a bitter smile on his face. Loki was staring at him, expressionless. Like daring Bruce to say something against that. 

 

”Yes I am” Bruce said quietly. ”Look, I even have a cage” he said, laughing bitterly and pointing at the large glass cage made for Hulk. He turned his head around to say something again to Loki, only to see his chest in front of his eyes. When had he stood up and gotten so close?

 

Again Bruce felt very damn short – well, at least Tony understood him. Though Tony called them ”fun sized” or "compact", Bruce did not really like that. Okay, Loki was not short by any means in earth, so it was normal to feel shorter than normal next to him. It didn't get really any better if he had to stand next to Thor.   
  


Bruce froze when Loki came forward to wrap his long arms around the too thin scientist. He did not say anything, just stood there, holding Bruce surprisingly gently. Bruce surprised himself by not alerting anyone or screaming for help - he felt surprisingly safe. 

 

Normally Hulk would beat the shit out of people who tried something like that, but now he seemed to just purr happily in Bruce's head. It was now Bruce who was the nervous one. How could he explain to anyone the situation if someone walked in? Tony would just probably take a picture, but the others...

 

”I did not know that humans can be this... small” Loki said somewhere above his head, jaw set relaxed on top of Bruce's mop of hair. Bruce tried not to panic – he really did not want to explain his accidental weightloss to anyone, especially Loki. Someone had asked JARVIS to watch the scales in the towers, and Bruce was avoiding them now with all cost. He did not want anyone to know that he had skipped meals, sometimes by accident and sometimes just... by not so accident. 

 

”I was born small too for a frost giant” Loki said quietly, rocking Bruce a bit. Bruce almost sighed with happiness – Loki thought it was just a birth thing. Whew. Well, Loki didn't seem like he could go on lecturing anyone about their eating habits.

 

Bruce accidentally by reflex pressed his head against Loki's chest, but then quickly removed it when he noticed what he was doing. Loki's hand on the back of his neck stopped him though, pressing the head back to the trickster's chest. This was getting very, very weird, and Bruce did not know what to do. 

 

They had become close, Bruce had to admit that. But he would not admit at least aloud that Loki's presence calmed him down, and made him... happy. He tried to deny it even for himself, as it would just bring trouble. 

 

”Why are you doing this?” Bruce asked, voice shaking. Tony would not let him live it down if he walked in. Could Bruce blame hypnosis? Everyone would believe that. Because if he wasn't hypnosed, Hulk would be beating Loki up. Right? Yeah. Or maybe he should just wish for Tony not to appear. He would probably first almost drop his eyes, then laugh his ass off, then pass out from laughing and pointing at red Bruce who was still trapped in suddenly very touchy-feely Loki's arms. 

 

”We aren't so different that you think, doctor Banner” Loki whispered. Bruce's eyes got wide as he felt Loki press his nose into his hair, breathing deeply and petting the back of Bruce's neck.

 

Okay, this was not happening. And Bruce was not definitely gripping the front of Loki's armour's coat. Just when Bruce felt Loki's breath on his left ear, something dropped from his working table and Loki disappeared again.

 

Bruce sighed. Damn him. Damn him and the feeling like he wanted Loki to come back. 

 

Damn it all.

 

At the same time Clint was again climbing around vents, snooping around. Thor was again sad so Clint got his peace from the god who had started to hug everyone and anything he found. Thor might have thrown his hammer accidentally against his head, or he was being over emotional as he tended to be. Clint valued his bones though, so he tried to avoid Thor's sudden hugfests.

 

He heard some arguing under him. Clint watched down from a grate he was on, seeing Steve nagging to Tony again about something. Damn, Clint did not bring any popcorn... well, maybe he'll survive. It was always entertaining to watch those two bicker. Only watching Tony annoy Fury was more hilarious than that. And he knew he had a friend in Bruce at these things - you could see in the scientist's eyes that he liked to watch the world burn. 

 

”You are careless, rude and first of all a pain in the ass! You would not even be in this team without your suit!” Steve almost shouted, but managed not to raise his voice that much. Tony snorted, looking Steve up and down. ”Says the person who was all teenage mutant ninja turtled and poof, coverboy for Cosmopolitan and a funny suit” Tony said back, grinning.

 

He almost heard the clapping from the vents.

 

They had been fighting with Steve for an hour already, and Steve's camel's back was snapping anytime soon. Nothing was as hilarious as Steve who wanted to use reasonless violence on something. Well, okay, pissing Fury off was fun too. That was just awesome. Jumping on everyone's nerves was a way to pass time for him when he wasn't in his workshop.

 

Tony still put his feet in a position so he could run fastly off if needed. Clint seemed to be roaming around ceiling again and he was always more than willing to help Tony out of trouble.

 

He did not always annoy Steve on purpose. Mostly yeah, but after that one point had Steve even rage about Tony's way of breathing. He often asked that what was Tony's problem. Well, it might be easier to list that what were NOT his problems.

 

Maybe he was just wanting revenge, as childish as it sounds. Howard had always talked about Captain America, and Tony was nothing in his eyes. Tony had idolized the man in front of him when he was just a boy, but as he grew he grew bitter. As years went by, Howard cared less of his son and more of the asshole in front of him. Who would have believed that the Captain America himself could be so... naggy and annoying?

 

”Your father would despise your behaviour” Steve suddenly said coldly. He had turned his face away already, not seeing Tony freezing on the spot. That sight was something no one in the tower has seen – only Pepper, and it was only once. And it had included someone speaking about his father in a same way. But this was worse. 

 

Pepper was not there at the moment – she was somewhere with Natasha. She wasn't there to pull Tony off and lead him off to clear his head, no - Tony was alone. As he had always been. 

 

Steve cast a look at Tony, only to see him turning his back to Steve. The soldier huffed, raking his hand trough his hair. ”And now we are walking away? I can't believe you are related to your father – he would never walk away from situations, Stark. You must have been a handful to parent and look after!” Steve spat, deep inside asking himself that was that really even necessary. He just did not act like that normally, but the limit has been broken minutes ago. Maybe it was stress about those children mixed with Tony's harrassing.

 

Tony just started to walk away. Steve ran after, not ready to let it be. ”You do not walk away, I-” Steve took a hold of Tony's shoulder and turned him towards himself, but saw an expression on Tony's face he did not ever want to see.

 

He looked so... Broken.

 

”My father despised me every damn minute he was alive, so don't you worry about it spangles. He wouldn't really know how it was to parent me - he was too busy to search, in his words, 'the son he should have had instead of you, Anthony'. And yes, he walked away when he was needed, so don't feed me that bullshit” Tony said, voice fully monotone. He stared Steve right in his eyes, face expressionless but eyes radiating hate, sadness and almost something like... fear? Steve opened and closed his mouth, trying to find something to say. For some reason all the will to fight with the man in front of him had disappeared.

 

He felt like an total asshole suddenly.

 

Tony grabbed Steve's wrist, trying to push the blond man away from himself.

 

”If I may, I'll go back to do my work. I believe I have heard enough about my bad traits even before you came in to whine about them, so you can go and stuff it somewhere around your ass, I don't care. Or go mourn to my father's grave” he said, voice ice cold. Steve felt a cold wave in his spine - he had really, really messed up this time. 

 

Steve did not let go though, grabbing the shoulder a bit harder but not enough to hurt the smaller man in front of him. Tony looked at his hand like it was the most disgusting thing in the world, sneering. ”Tony, I did not-” ”Where did Stark go? Rogers, paws off. I have things to do” Tony hissed but Steve did not want to give up yet. ”Tony, I am sorry. I-”

 

He really had not noticed the metal glove on Tony's hand, so he admitted being surprised when it hit in the middle of his stomach. Blubbering and catching his breath Steve stumbled backwards, almost falling down. Normally the hit would not do anything, but Tony managed to take him by surprise. And he had hit  _hard_ \- harder than he had ever hit Steve when sparring, actually.  

 

Tony shook his hand and the glove flew away where it came from, probably from his workshop. Then he just walked away, leaving stupified Steve on the floor. He had to get away to get some fresh air or HE would Hulk out and probably try to rip some limbs off. 

 

Clint was following the situation from his hiding place, brows raised. Okay, he had waited for the comical chase as always but Steve had somehow managed to hit Tony below the belt verbally, and badly. Normally Clint would use that as a blackmail material, but he did not really want to use something like that. He had known that Howard Stark was an asshat, but he did not know what had happened really under the Stark roof when Tony had been a child. But it seemed like something bad had happened many times. Too many times. 

 

Clint was surprised Steve managed to blurb out something that low. You would wait some yo momma jokes from Stark, but not from Steve.

 

Steve held his stomach and just watched when Tony walked away. He hit his back against the wall behind him, sighing deeply. He probably would get a small bruise from that. Soon Steve just sat on the nearest chair, burying his head in his hands. Tony had always thrown some insensitive comments etcetera, but Steve knew he had stepped way to far. And why in hell did it physically hurt to see Tony walk away? He felt like he had killed something small and vulnerable as he remembered Tony's eyes. 

 

Steve truly felt like crying. He had hurt the one person in the tower he never really wanted to - not like he wanted to hurt anyone there. But Tony had taken a special place in his soft heart, and now he broke his own heart by verbally beating the other man down.

 

Tony locked up in his laboratory. Clint heard some suspicious noises from there – like an adult man crying. Clint shuffled uncomfortably away from the crying noises. He wanted to jump down and shout to Steve, but he looked broken too. It wasn't hilarious anymore. Not at all. 

 

Clint climbed his way up the floors, trying not to think the crying Stark somewhere under him.

 

Everything seemed to go down the drain.

 

 

 

 


	15. Steve tries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint is confused about the fight and Steve tries his best. 
> 
> Clint discovers something and Steve&Tony are oblivious to that fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! May the 2017 be a better year for everyone. 
> 
> Here's a new chapter, thank you everyone for following me, kudos and comments! They make me always a very happy NoPalbo. 
> 
> See you later alligator, soon there will be moar.

 

 

 

Clint was not really sure who to talk to, but he was quite sure that something had do be done to make those two be okay with each other again. Both of them were stubborn as hell usually and it did not help the situation at all, especially when Steve had managed to clearly insult Tony very badly. At the moment the only person Clint could get to talk with him was Thor – maybe Thor was just looking for a new BFF. Everyone else seemed busy with their own things, and Thor... Well, he was mostly just moping around. No one liked to see Thor sad really. 

 

Clint decided to search for the loud thunder god, and there was always only couple of places he was hanging out. And Clint hadn't seen him around the main kitchen today. So he had to check the other favourite spots of the demigod. 

 

Not for anyone's surprise, Thor was sitting on the roof of the tower where the helicopter was sitting. He was sitting on a ledge, looking up to the skies. Clint carefully approached him. ”Uhh, Sledge Hammer?” Clint used the name Tony gave to Thor. Thor cocked his head to look at Clint, looking sad. Then a beaming smile spread on his face.

 

”What's wrong, my little hawk?” Thor said with his loud voice. Clint tried not to gringe – he was only a centimeter shorter than Tony, and if you wanted small you should go to Bruce. That guy just could not be healthy anymore with his size - even though he avoided masterfully scales and used big cardigans, Clint almost _heard_ his ribs showing and chafing against the material of Bruce's shirt. 

 

”Stark and Rogers were at each other's throats again. What's their problem? Now Stark is sulking and Rogers has even bigger stick up his arse. Though he seems hurt by hurting Stark and well... he said kinda mean things this time” Clint said, sitting next to Thor but kept his distance. Thor loved to hug everyone but no-one liked to hug him – his hugs really bruised. Someone should train him in that, because it hurt to see Thor's kicked puppy-eyes after everyone ran away from him when he tried to hug. 

 

Thor raised his brows a little. ”Isn't that obvious?” he asked, sounding curious. Clint now raised his brows. ”Uhh, no, enlighten me?” he asked slowly. Thor let out a laughter, looking now at the skies. ”Lover's quarrel as my mother used to say. Those two are just especially stubborn” Thor said, clear as a day and Clint looked at him like he had just dropped his pants and screamed for pudding.

 

”... Are you feeling well, Thor? Have you gotten any hits on your head? Those two can't stand each other!” Clint shouted, shaking his head.

 

Thor smiled at him, blue eyes twinkling. ”Some show their love with fighting, some with gentleness” Thor said way too happily for Clint's liking. He stumbled up, he was not drunk enough for this shit.

 

Clint mumbled something to himself, walking away. Thor seemed to throw Mjölnir around too lightly – was he the only one who had not gotten a hit on his head in that damn tower?! Though even Clint had to say, now that he thought of it - Thor had a fair point. It looked like lovers bickering when they did, but like neither of them was going to admit it. 

 

"Oh my fucking god, they are in love with each other" Clint said out loud, and he almost heard JARVIS rolling his eyes. How in hell had he been so damned blind?

 

Steve approached Tony's laboratory carefully, like waiting for something to blow him up. He knew he had pissed Tony off very, very badly and you never knew if he just put some traps along the way to his lab. JARVIS usually took his side on things – he would let him in and tell about suspicious, blowing things in the way. It seemed like JARVIS was a real butler after all, not artificial intelligence. He wanted Tony to be happy but not blow up Captain America. 

 

But Steve knew that Tony would not let him in if he had a choice.

 

”... Stark?” Steve tried though, knocking on the glassdoor. Tony ignored Steve on purpose, poking on something on one of his smallest robots. Dummy was beeping curiously around him.

 

”Tony, let me in” Steve said first beggingly into the microphone, but when Tony did not even react Steve felt his nerves boiling up again. ”Tony. Right now!” he ordered with his Captain voice. That never left room for arguing... usually. 

 

Tony did not raise his eyes from his work, but he raised his hand towards the door. Steve thought that he would open the door, but then realised that Tony was just putting his middle finger out for Steve to see.

 

Steve's ears were bright red from pure anger. And maybe from embarrasment. 

 

”JARVIS, let me in” Steve said with made up calmness, looking at the ceiling. Tony's eyes rose up right at that second. ”JARVIS, if you do that I swear I will sell you to the school those little brats we are chasing are studying!” Tony threatened angrily, seemingly very damn serious.

 

Steve had not believed that JARVIS could do such a human sigh. He would have probably rolled his eyes if he had them. 

 

”Adult men...” JARVIS mumbled, opening the door. Steve marched in and Tony almost flew up from his chair. ”You want another fist in your stomach or did you forget an insult you had in mind?” Tony provoked. Steve raised his hands in sign of peace. He tried to keep his temper from flaring up, as it would just put them even in worse situation. 

 

”Tony, I came to say I am sorry. I was really rude, sometimes you just get on my nerves so bad-” ”So bad you want to share some facts of my father with me? Thank you, how could I live without knowing that my father purely loathed me and my precence in his eyes. You can leave now, I know it all already” Tony said bitterly, not really looking at the blonde haired one. Steve still noticed that Tony's brown eyes were red rimmed.

 

”You... have you been crying?!” Steve exclaimed, not believing his own eyes. Suddenly he felt even more of an asshole he had ever felt. Tony turned his head immediately, going back to his work. ”Crying? Of course, as I have so many reasons to cry as being the damn Tony Stark. Don't be ridiculous, Rogers. Not everyone is a sap like you” Tony mumbled, trying to get back to his robot. Butterfingers seemed to somehow glare at Steve, Dummy beeped at Tony and U was just sitting there. 

 

Steve sighed. It seemed like they would not get anywhere near with peace that night. Tony had raised his walls up again, and wouldn't let them down. He knew it. He always knew it.  ”... Don't stay up all night” he said as gently as possible, turning around to leave. Tony was mumbling obscenities after him and Steve just left, walking down to his own room.

 

Steve felt like shit. He had the urge to just go and hug Stark, apologizing him. But it would end badly - Tony would probably attack him again.

 

Why did it have to be so hard, and why it hurt like nothing else hurt when he saw Tony hurting?

 

 

 

 


	16. The beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hela and Gandr feel like the beach would be a good place to be as the sun is shining. 
> 
> They were wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! This is a short one, but I'm editing more soon. Sorry for taking so long - my room has been under a renovation because of water damage from upstairs, and I just got this back. So out of pure happiness, here is another chapter, though short! Longer will come asap!
> 
> Thank you all for following this and commenting. It means a lot to me.

 

 

 

Hela and Gandr went for a walk in the beach where the Avengers tried to kidnap them earlier. The same beach where that helmeted lunatic managed to kidnap Hela. Well, until Hela had somehow overtalked the shadows to take her far, far away from the man named Loki. Hela wasn't really sure how, but it did not matter. What mattered was that she did not end up being put into a soup and her brothers did not end up in Avengers' hands.

 

The events have mostly been forgotten in a couple of weeks and they braved themselves to go and walk in the shore, feet touching water. Usually they just got out to a store or for work. Fenrir was working in some kind of a warehouse at that moment, where he earned surprisingly much. Gandr had managed to get into a nearby zoo to help, but he had a day off that day. He had persisted that Hela needed some sunlight, so she followed him out.

 

They were chatting quietly, until a gust of wind blowed their hair into their faces. Even sand flew at them and Gandr was cursing heavily and loudly. "Seriously?! Is this beach cursed or something, now it is itself attacking us!" Gandr screamed, spitting sand out of his mouth and tried to wipe sand off his eyes. 

 

Something thumped in front of them. That was a bad sign. 

 

Coughing Hela rubbed her eyes to see the thing that fell in front of them, and suddenly she heard Gandr groaning obnoxiously loud. And she guessed it was not about the sand anymore, as he was not spitting madly around himself anymore and cursing bitterly.

 

”You can't be serious, fucking really? Are you kidding me?!” Gandr whined like a mere child, stomping his feet. Hela blinked fastly and her sight got sharper. In front of him was the man, who had once harrassed her in the streets and called himself Thor. 

 

And Iron man, his helmet off, waving at them with a wide smile. Thor just looked... hopeful.

 

Hela could not stop her eyes from rolling. She was so done. Could someone just get over it and kill her already, this was getting really tiring. 

 

”Listen, let's pretend we did not meet at all, we'll walk in another direction and you to the other? 'Kay, good” Hela babbled a bit too fastly, grabbing Gandr's hand and started to walk away. She heard Stark laughing like she had told him a very, very good joke.

 

”I don't think so, Snow White. Bring it on, Sledge hammer” Stark said a bit too happily, smiling even more widely.

 

Hela and Gandr heard and looked at each other and then back to Stark and Thor. They had no time to even scream when Thor had somehow dashed and grabbed them, throwing Gandr over his shoulder and keeping Hela close to his chest. "Hey! Get off me and my sister you-!" Gandr shouted, but suddenly he saw the ground getting smaller and smaller in his eyes. 

 

_That maniac is flying away with us what the actual fuck I hate heights oh god I'm gonna puke!_

 

Hela was screeching in horror and Gandr passed out in fear.

 

 

 


	17. The glass cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hela and Gandr wake up in a glass cage. 
> 
> STONY IN THIS CHAPTER.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all.   
> That's all.

 

 

”Gandr...” he heard someone whisper. It was dark... what had happened, and why was he laying on something hard? Where the hell he was? Who had put out the lights?

 

Oh, his eyes were closed. That explained the darkness. Well done Gandr. 

 

Gandr started little by little see Hela's horrified, pale face better as he opened his eyes slowly. Wait, Hela was always pale... But now she looked like she had seen a ghost. No, wait... Didn't Hela kinda see them on daily basis? Like, wasn't one of her powers like, seeing ghosts and souls? Suddenly her brows crunched together when she stared at Gandr.

 

”Okay, you are scaring the living shit out of me. Stop with the faces!” Hela winced shaking a bit. Gandr raised his own brows, had he been makind some faces? What faces?

 

Hela helped him up to sit, and he realised he was sitting in some kind of a glass cage. The yellowish green eyes got wide when he remembered what happened in the beach, Stark, Thor, everything. He looked at Hela with horror clear in his now greenishly pale face.

 

”I am fine, don't worry. Only couple of bruises and bad taste in my mouth as I tried to bite that giant oaf. I don't think he even felt it at all” Hela said with a grimace. ”We kinda ended up in a cage, both of us. They haven't even thrown food yet. Should we dance for it or something?” Hela joked lamely and Gandr sighed, pulling his knees close to himself.

 

”Did anyone mention what they even wanted from us?” Gandr asked and Hela shook her head and shrugged at the same time. To be honest, she did not want to know. 

 

”... Fenrir will be so pissed off when he notices we have been kidnapped” Gandr mumbled, making Hela giggle. She could just imagine how angry the oldest one would be. Ready to rip new assholes to the whole Avengers team.

 

The situation was so absurd that they could not even panic anymore. The siblings knew that soon there would be a VERY angry Fenrir, who no one wanted to face.

 

Gandr has seen already couple of times what an angry Fenrir was capable of if someone hurt his family. It was not pretty. He had actually managed to dent the Iron man suit when they wrestled at the beach. Even though he did not know the extent of his full power, it seemed like it was big. If he just could handle it and use it right at the right time...

 

They heard a distant shouting from somewhere. The other voice after the scream sounded very familiar.

 

”So you just went and _KIDNAPPED THE CHILDREN?!_ ” screamed the first voice like a foghorn. Hela looked at Gandr who looked back at Hela. That wasn't Fenrir, but someone was almost as pissed off. 

 

The other voice was shouting some obscenities back at the shouter, and they immediately recognised Stark. Hela mouthed ”Rogers?” to Gandr and he shook his head. ”No, this one sounds more like he could use some anger therapy. Rogers never could scream like that” he whispered back. They were listening to the fight, until suddenly in marched a man with dark skin and a covered eye. His bald head was shining in the fluorescent light, and he looked downright pissed.

 

After him came all of the Avengers, everyone having a different expression.

 

Thor looked like he could not decide which he should be, happy or confused. Hawkeye looked just confused, Black widow was expressionless as always. Captain America (Hela and Gandr threw some dirty looks at him, seeing as Steve looked a bit embarrassed) was scratching his head. Hulk's human shape looked just awkward and Tony like he could kick something. And it would probably be Steve.

 

Hela and Gandr could not blame him for that.

 

They actually would encourage Stark to do it.

 

The half blind man walked to the cage, looking at them silently. Hela just tried to shrink into oblivion, but irritation took a hold of Gandr. ”Like what you see, Cyclops? If you do, then please get a grip – by age she could be your daughter” Gandr hissed, pointing at Hela. He has raised his walls of protection - and the first thing he always did was mock and hiss like an angry snake. He noticed Stark hiding his smirk.

 

Man's pitch black eye got narrow and he huffed, looking back at Thor. ”What did you say about Ragnarök?” Fury asked the thunder god, who glanced at the children in the cage. He looked very unsure about everything. Then he looked at Fury – he did not look like he just wanted to kill the children. He just wanted the truth. Like everyone in the room.

 

”... My dad said, that Loki's children would start the Ragnarök with Loki. It means a great war, only couple of souls can survive it” Thor said quietly, looking at the children again. They looked so small in his eyes.

 

Jörmungandr's reincarnation raised his other brow like asking if Thor was serious, and Hela's reincarnation seemed to be scared and confused. Thor did not believe them to be evil – not even their original forms were. They were just misunderstood, really sweet kids. 

 

Thor had played with them when they were babies, and he loved them dearly. Even though they did not clearly remember him anymore. Maybe it was for better... He still missed the happy times, when Loki would smile next to them when Thor played with his children. And the kids loved him too. Now there was Jörmungandr, glaring at him like he wanted to rip his head off, and Hela, looking like Thor would rip _her_ head of. 

 

Fury looked at the others. No one seemed to be capable of saying anything about the situation. Then he looked back at Thor, who sighed heavily.

 

”I am sorry, Furyson. I don't believe my father's words. These are just mere children. They aren't murderers” Thor said. Gandr was rolling his eyes in the cage and even Hela seemed frustrated. Fury was rubbing the area between his eyes. He was very annoyed at that moment, and everyone seemed to take a step back from him, even Stark.

 

”... I need time. I'll find out if they are a potential threat to the Earth. If they are, we have to do something and fast” Fury said, shaking his head. ”If I'll be honest... they look like normal children. But if they have any kind of a bond with Loki-” ”Loki recognised them as his kids, there's no doubt about that” Tony said from his spot and Fury sighed.

 

What would happen? Loki was alive and kicking, but he seemed not to want to threat Earth anymore. Well what was the threat, then? Something was nagging inside of Fury's head, but he could not catch what was it. He felt like the children were the ones in danger.

 

Fury walked out of the room. Natasha followed him with Clint. Thor sighed again, leaving probably to sulk again on the roof. He did not want the fearful eyes of the children aimed at him. 

 

Now there were only Bruce, Tony and Steve left – Tony and Steve glaring at each other and Bruce looking like he needed very, VERY strong coffee, right that second. Preferably with cyanide, thank you.

 

Finally Bruce turned fastly around and decided to leave the wargrounds. Hela and Gandr looked at each other, feeling like the tension in the room was increasing threateningly. Then the shouting began between of the two, and the kids just stared. 

 

”Why didn't they get any popcorn while taking us” Gandr whispered to Hela who was scratching her head in confusion when their ex-gym teacher slash Captain America and Tony Stark were throwing colorful insults and seemed like they were ready to choke each other.

 

”Don't you try to blame me, Capsicle, you told us to catch them!” ”But this is a kidnapping, you... idiot!” ”Do you really think they would have come with us if we just asked?! They surely would have preferred a van driven by a drunk Hulk over coming here with us!” ”How can you be so reckless? That one time I am not looking-” ”Then get glasses, you old mole! Why didn't the super soldier serum grow your bean brains, bonehead?” ”Bonehead? BONEHEAD?! I am a bonehead?! You ungrateful and rude... bastard!” ”Bastard, hmm? Says the sea cucumber.” ”... Stark, stuff it. I am getting very angry right now.” ”Bring it on, maybe the cactus would drop off from your ass if you sometimes would just let it go and act like a human!” They shouted at each other, and the children in the cage could not help but just follow the hilarious fight. Even Hela started to look amused behind her anxiety. 

 

”Now is a great time for 'yo momma'-jokes, Stark!” Hela suddenly quipped helpfully, earning a glare from Steve. She shrunk a bit in his place. "My and my mouth again..." she mumbled to herself, and Gandr patted her head. 

 

”A month of detention to you, miss Frost!” ”It's summer, you maniac! You can't put anyone in detention, but it looks like we already are _AS WE HAPPEN TO BE IN A CAGE_!” Gandr screamed to Steve almost at the top of his lungs, stepping in front of Hela as a protective gesture. Steve looked like he was ready to murder someone, and Tony was grinning a bit too widely to look sane.

 

”If you pull my mother into this, I'll pull your father” Steve childishly growled at Tony from between his teeth, whose eyes got wide. He raised his hand, poking Steve on the chest.

 

”You do not talk about my father, Rogers” Tony said, pressing hard on the chest with every word. Steve did not even flinch. ”And you do not talk about my mother, Stark” he said back to him.

 

A manical grin was spread back on Tony's face suddenly.

 

”Yo momma was so fat that she had her own areal code” Tony said with icing calmness. Hela and Gandr felt their jaws drop open as they just stared at Tony.

 

”No-” ”Did he just-” and like someone pushed a button, redness started to creep from his neck to Steve's face.

 

The silence in the room was cold and thick. Hela glanced at Gandr who was looking at her. Would they see a real murder in front of their eyes? Or would Steve's blood pressure go so up he would explode? Certainly someone was going to die soon. And even though it would most probably be the last Stark alive, he did not seem afraid. At all. 

 

Steve let out a weird warshout, jumping towards Tony. Tony managed to dodge him, jumping like an odd looking ballerina on drugs and tried to keep his balance. He let out a very unmanly scream when Steve managed to tackle him onto the floor, starting a furious wrestling match.

 

They both tried to cause as much bruises as possible. Then Tony started to pull Steve's hair, who was cursing aloud. Then Steve himself grabbed Tony's hair as a revenge, and Tony screamed something obscene.

 

Gandr leaned near Hela's ear. ”Ever seen Jerry Springer's?” he asked, and Hela shook her head. Gandr smiled. ”Now you have. Now we just need someone to take their shoes off and start throwing cupcakes” he said happily, going back to look at the fight. Hela glanced at her brother, then shaking her head. Gandr was way too happy about this. 

 

Somehow the cage thing wasn't that bad anymore as they were shielded from the fight – until the fight itself turned very odd.

 

Gandr almost dropped his eyes when he realised what the fight had turned into. Steve and Tony had somewhere around the scrathing and hair pulling changed it to a furious groping and make out session, and Gandr tried fastly to cover Hela's eyes who was fumbling for her phone to record it.

 

Gandr looked at her like now she had gotten a hit on her head from Mjölnir. ”Blackmail material” Hela said, face in a mad smile. Gandr then just turned his eyes away awkwardly, but it did not help at all as he saw them on the glass walls. There was no way of escaping that sight, and he just tried to shield his own eyes. He did not want to see his teacher groping anyone, thank you very much. Even though he agreed, _finally, for god's sake!_

 

At the same time from an air vent in jumped Clint, who was looking around for a while. ”Steve, Tony, Fury needs yo-” he grew silent for a moment as he looked at Steve pressing Tony onto the floor with very, very suspicious ways. Clint's eyes almost popped out when he saw Steve's tongue in Tony's mouth.

 

”MY EYES! I DID NOT WANT TO SEE THIS!” Clint screamed, trying to jump back into the vent. Gandr watched with horror and interest as the adult man was almost openly sobbing and jumping. Then he looked at the man with horror and amusement when he magically really got back to the vent. Didn't the gravity affect him at all?

 

Oh how he wished he would be able to escape like that too. Maybe he should practise some parkour...

 

And the sight of Captain America sweeping Iron man's tonsils with his own tongue was getting even more awkward. Gandr tried to look everywhere else, but the damn glass walls reflected their picture on them.

 

”OH MY GOD WILL YOU GET A ROOM OR SOMETHING!” Gandr screamed when they started to try and rip their shirts off. ”We have children here you know!” he said desperately, trying to cover Hela's eyes again. Hela had already dropped her cellphone when he stared at the men, mouth gaping open, compeletely wordless. 

 

Clint rolled into the kitchen from the roof, surprising Thor who was sitting by the kitchen table. Well, maybe it surprised him that Clint came rumbling down from the air vent to the kitchen island, dropping on the random magazine what Thor had been reading (Cosmopolitan, like, really? Everyone should just hope that Thor did not take the advice offered on the damn magazine...).

 

Clint rolled off from the island, mumbled his sorries and walked to the fridge, looking still very shaken. Maybe his mind would protect him and make him forget the traumatic sight. Well, there was not really anything bad with it, but he did not want to see it. Really. No. He did not mind kissing, good for them, but their hands were almost halfway down in each others pants and – NO.

 

He could not take any orders seriously from Steve anymore.

 

”You look worried, my little noble hawk. What is on your mind?” Thor asked and Clint froze. Okay, Thor's way of speaking was still a bit funny – even though he looked kinda normal (but massive) in his jeans and t-shirt, his speech did not match the image at all. Clint was annoyed by the ”little noble hawk”. First of all – he was nobody's hawk. And second – LITTLE? Everyone was little next to the norse god, and Bruce was smaller than him anyway!

 

”Uhh... I think I saw Steve thrusting his tongue down Tony's throat?” Clint said with uncertainity. He turned to look at Thor, who was looking very dumbfounded. ”Why would the captain do that, does that not prevent the man of iron from breathing?” Thor asked. Clint could not mask his grin and he had to grit his teeth that he would not laugh aloud with tears of laughter.

 

”Uhh, no, Thor, that's not-” but he remembered that he really did not want to give that talk to anyone. Especially to Thor. He had not ever given the birds and bees talk to anyone, and he did not intend to give one to anyone. He surely hoped, that the children got away from the tower soon or manage to cover their eyes. It seemed like they were getting their ”fight” as a live show, and Clint had to feel a bit pity towards them, even though they were Loki's children.

 

”Oh! OH!” Thor suddenly jolted, lightbulb breaking over his head. Great. ”So the man of iron and captain have finally decided to mate?” Thor said and Clint just stared at him.

 

He so did not use that word.

 

”Dude, not okay” Clint muttered, but Thor did not listen to him. ”I'll go and congratulate them!” Thor said, jumping up and leaving. Clint was not sure if he should stop the Norse god or not. He though save his brother's children's eyes by running into the room.

 

”Stop! STOP! I do not want to see it! Oh dear god- Hela DO SOMETHING!” Gandr shrieked, pulling his hair and looking like he is seeing a horror movie. Hela just stared, not sure if she was amused or horrified. Finally when she opened her mouth, someone barged in.

 

Hela recognised the tall, blonde and towerlike man, who had walked in looking a bit too happy. He looked happily at the groping pair on the floor, who raised finally their eyes and stopped for a while.

 

Then Thor raised his eyes to the children in the cage – Gandr looking greener than ever and Hela looking mildly disturbed.

 

Then Thor's eyes got wide, as he turned his head back to his teammates (Steve was hurriedly buttoning his shirt and Tony was crawling back from him, trying to look like Steve attacked him. Wait, was he righting his pants...?).

 

”You- NOT IN FRONT OF THE CHILDREN!” Thor boomed suddenly and everyone in the room jumped and paled. Steve looked at Tony who was staring at him. ”He... CAPSICLE ATTACKED ME!” ”WHAT?! No I did not, I-” ”Well it looked a bit like an attack -” ”Not a word, miss Frost!” ”Yeah, but Tony was clearly counterattacking-” ”Shut up snakeboy!” ”EVERYONE, SILENCE!” Thor boomed again, looking furious. He then pointed to the door, glaring at Tony and Steve.

 

”To your rooms. NOW!” he growled. Tony looked like he would protest at first, but then he decided that he wanted to live and weaseled out of the room with a very frustrated and redfaced Steve behind him.

 

Thor panted in rage for a moment, then turned around to see his niece and nephew, who shot their hands up like Thor was pointing a gun at them.

 

”WE DID NOTHING!” ”Really, I swear! They just-” ”Are you two okay? That is not for eyes of a mere child” Thor said gently, walking to the cage. Hela and Gandr stared at Thor, then at each other.

 

Then Gandr sighed. ”Look, Hammertime-” ”I'm uncle Thor, Jörmungandr. I know you don't remember-” ”I don't really care. All I care is that there will be a very, VERY angry Fenrir here soon, and he will cause a lot of damage out of anger. So you should, like... let us go?” Gandr tried and Thor looked grim, sighing.

 

For a moment he looked more like an overgrown puppy than Fenrir usually did. Even though they weren't related by blood even if the ”hurr Loki is your daddy durr” thing is true, but Fenrir looked like Thor a lot. It did not help their confusion. 

 

"I am afraid I can't do that, little one" Thor said sadly, pressing his large hand against the glass. "We are keeping you safe, and we should get Fenrir here too. You are in great danger" he said, shaking his head. He looked at the kids, who looked disappointed - he could not face it. Thor turned around, leaving in silence.

 

Hela looked at Gandr. "Uncle?" she whispered, her voice shaking. Gandr just shook his head, sitting down on the glass floor. "What did we do to deserve this bullshit?" he cursed, feeling ready to cry. Hela sat down next to him, pressing her head to his shoulder.

 

Everything looked hopeless as hell, and there was nothing they could do.

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Enter Fenrir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenrir is ready to make some mashed Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a bit longer than I meant it to take. Was a bit too busy last weekend. 
> 
> Love ya all.

 

 

Fenrir was not angry.

 

No. He was downright furious. And he wanted to spill some blood.

 

Hela had somehow managed to send a textmessage to him – it was short and messy but enough. Only words ”kidnapped” and ”help” were in the message with some typos, but Fenrir immediately knew who was behind this. Well, he would be a complete idiot not to know.

 

And he prayed to himself that the Avengers would have been very stupid and taken his siblings into their tower. If they weren't there, he would be in a trouble. He did not have a list of Avengers' hideouts. 

 

Fenrir marched to the tower which was rising into the air in front of him, ringing the bell. Or, more like smashing the damn buzzer in. He really had no clever plans like Gandr would have had, but he had the cap on his head he had worn when he was delivering pizzas some time ago. It would hide his face enough, and with some luck he would get into the tower without climbing the damn wall.

 

Into a small screen appeared a redhaired woman with freckles on her face. ”Yes?” she asked, suspicious. She sounded like she was even a little fed up with her job. 

 

Fenrir raised an empty pizza box, smiling and hoping it would work. ”Pizza for Ron Jeremy?” he said and Pepper sighed heavily, rolling her eyes and muttering something about ”Tony and his names”. The door opened and Fenrir walked in. It was a bit too easy. Were they really this stupid? 

 

After walking out of the elevator couple of floors later, the redheaded secretary walked to him. ”I have told Tony that he should not order pizza this often, I-” Fenrir was fast when he took the one and only Pepper Potts into a headlock hold, being careful though not to hurt her.

 

”I am so sorry, miss. I would not do this if Stark and friends would have left my siblings alone” Fenrir said quietly. Pepper tried to struggle, but Fenrir held his ground easily and demanded Pepper to lead the way to upper floors. Pepper had no choice but obey. The woman seemed even a bit angry, though not towards the young man who was careful not to choke her.

 

”They... they took them?” Pepper finally dared to ask, voice shaking. Fenrir did not say anything else, dragging Pepper into the elevator and taking her ID card, trying to make it work. ”It does not work, JARVIS has probably locked it and the whole house down” Pepper said and Fenrir huffed, looking at the camera in the elevator.

 

Finally Pepper sighed. ”JARVIS, take us to the main floor” she said, voice shaking a bit. The elevator started to move up and Fenrir felt a bit quilty for holding the woman as his capture. But what else could he do? At least he was not hurting her... But something did not seem right here. It was too easy. 

 

Fenrir knew to wait something as the elevator doors dinged open. He immediately saw a gun pointed at his head – no, multiple guns. All of the avengers were standing there, ready to shoot him. He pulled Pepper in front of him, taking a better hold of his headlock.

 

”Take me to my siblings or I will kill her!” Fenrir shouted, his voice shaking. A big, blonde man looked at him like he could cry.

 

”Fenrir, stop. Please let miss Potts go” he said gently and Fenrir looked at him, raising his brows. ”How do you know- no, don't mess with my mind. You started this, not me” he said with a low voice, almost a growl. Pepper was whimpering in fear as the hold around her neck was tightening. 

 

”... Fine” suddenly Steve said and everyone looked at him like he had lost his mind. Even the boy with Pepper in his hold. He looked at others and signaled something with his hands behind his back and everyone knew he had a plan. Fenrir had not seen it, and everyone took a step back, letting Steve go to the young man and extend his hand towards the hallway where the labs were.

 

”Follow me, your siblings are-” ”Stuff it, Rogers. I just want my siblings, not your bullshit!” Fenrir said, nervous and angry. He was this close to getting them home, so he would not stay around and listen anything his ex teacher had to say. Steve nodded, starting to walk towards the labs with Fenrir hot on his tail. Eveyrone else quietly followed them, ready to go into action once Steve said so.

 

The walk felt like he was walking for an eternity. Fenrir knew he was sweating, and he felt the pulse of Pepper's neck on his arm. He tried not to squeeze her too hard – he knew he had a bit too much power to handle in these situations, and he really wished no harm to the woman. He just wanted Hela and Gandr to come home, that's all. He would not even attack anyone if they were unharmed.

 

Please, let them be unharmed, was the only thought in his head. 

 

The door slid open as Steve walked towards it, leading Fenrir inside. Young man's eyes got wide as he saw Hela and Gandr in a huge glass cube, looking at him with horror in their eyes. ”Fenrir, no! You should have not-” ”But Hela, you sent me a message!” ”... No I did not, Fenrir.” Hela said, her voice grave and eyes wide.

 

Fenrir realised that he had walked into a trap.

 

He pushed Pepper away as he felt everyone attack him as a team, trying to immobilize him and push him to the floor.

 

”FENRIR NO!” Gandr screamed, hitting his fists to the glass. He could not use his powers, neither could Hela. There really was something in the cage, making their powers go dull and useless. Fenrir was fighting like his life was depending on it, and it seemed to really be like it. He threw people around like bags of flour, but he was blinded with rage. Even though he was strong and could hold his ground, he did not care or know what he was doing - he just hit and kicked everything that moved, not really looking around and see what was happening. 

 

Suddenly something was sprayed into Fenrir's eyes and he screamed, trying to see behind the mass of something reddish. But the pure, horrible pain in his eyes made him blind. He tried to wipe his eyes desperately, pushing everyone who tried to get a hold of him roughly away. Then something hit him hard into the back of his head, and everything went black.

 

 

 


	19. Enter Hulk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenrir is badly injured, and Bruce sees the mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for my absence. My hands have been in a lot of pain lately, so writing has been hard.   
> But fear not. They are fine enough now for me to submit a new chapter!

 

 

 

Hela and Gandr stared as Fenrir fell, like on slow motion. Blood oozed from several cuts of his head as the boy crumbled to the ground. Gandr fastly grabbed Hela from the glass wall, covering her eyes and hugging her close. He stared in horror as the Avengers stared at the dead looking young man on the ground, some with slack jaws. Pepper with pepperspray in her hands, sobbing openly something about not wanting to hurt anyone.

 

”We have to move him” Steve finally said and started to pull the heavy young man into the cage. Thor was horrified. The whole thing went into a hell in a handbasked in couple of seconds. ”What? He has a wound on his head, we-” ”We'll deal with it when he is in the cage, Thor! If he wakes up here, there will be some more blood!” Steve shouted, stressed out. He had been the one accidentally to hit Fenrir as he trashed around blindly, and he was truly, truly sorry for that. They needed him to calm down, but this wasn't the plan. 

 

Even Tony couldn't make any snarky responses, as he stared the boy with wide eyes.

 

Steve opened the door of the cage, looking at Gandr who was staring at him. Then suddenly Gandr pushed Hela away from him, lunging towards Steve and managing to hit him square into his face. 

 

”I WILL KILL YOU!” Gandr screamed, looking like he had finally lost it and was ready to try and rip Captain America's blond head off. Steve tried to regain his posture but suddenly Hela was on him too, both of them trying to beat the living daylights out of him. The others ran to rescue, and a pure, full blown chaos was happening in the lab.

 

Bruce had noticed that something was wrong. JARVIS had not alerted him, but Hulk seemed nervous. He wanted to check if everything was alright, and checked first the living room.

 

No one there, that's odd. The scientist furrowed his brows as Hulk was growing even more anxious - something was badly off, he could tell it. 

 

There had not been a proper alarm, so no one was at a mission. Everyone should be here. It shouldn't be this quiet - usually someone was making a mess and some noise. He furrowed his eyebrows even more, looking in the way of the labs. He really did not want to go there, he knew he would not like what he saw. Well, even the cage for Hulk was something he did not like to stare at, but something was going on there. And it most probably involved Loki's children in some way. 

 

”Please let all be okay...” he murmured to himself, praying that the children were fine and there would not be dead bodies.

 

He hesistated at the laboratory's door, stepping fastly in when he heard screaming. Brown eyes widened, when he spotted a body of an unknown young man in the cage and everyone trying to hold Hela and Gandr off from Steve whose lip was bleeding.

 

He ran in, eyes raking over the boy on the ground.   
  


”What have you done?” he asked, voice broken. Suddenly, a heavy silence fell in the cage. Everyone stopped their movements, staring at the scientist. Even Hela and Gandr just stopped, looking fearful.

 

Bruce stood up, eyes flashing green. Clint was first to notice it. ”Hulk alarm! RUN!” he shouted and everyone in the cage ran, trying to take Hela and Gandr with them. "Not without him!" Hela screamed, and a shadow attacked Natasha who was holding her, pushing her away from the girl. Hela ran to Fenrir, and Gandr followed after he had slapped Clint in face with a water whip, creating a protective water wall in between them and the Avengers.

 

The siblings tried desperately wake their brother up, slapping his face. ”Fenrir! Please wake up!” they screamed as the scientist started to turn into a great, green monster in the same cage they were in. The water wall would not protect them if Hulk decided to end them. 

 

”SAVE THEM!” Pepper screamed as Steve and Thor tried to go and get the children, but Hulk was already present. He charged at them with full rage, ready to smash them into pieces. It seemed like he was protecting the children behind him. Gandr tried to protect screaming and crying Hela and unconscious Fenrir desperately, the water wall shaking - he had no control over his powers when he was so afraid.

 

”LEAVE!” Hulk shouted, swinging his fist towards Thor. Thor managed to dodge, seeing something odd in Hulk's eyes - the green giant really looked like he was trying to protect the little ones. 

 

Natasha though ran to them, dragging the men out. ”Stop, or he will kill you! He thinks that you are hurting them!” she said, looking at the green creature who was standing like a big wall in between them and the injured ones. The kids were compeletely covered by the giant, green form. 

 

Thor did not want to move from the lab door, and everyone tried to push him out. Natasha was gently taking the pepperspray from the scared Pepper, who was still sobbing in fear. Finally Clint pushed Thor hard, looking pleadingly at him. ”We can't do anything more, Thor. Hulk won't hurt them” I hope, but Clint did not add that into his words for to soothe Thor who was scared out of his mind.

 

They all walked away, little or more bruised. The lab closed down in Hulk emergency, he would not get out of it to smash some walls or people. They had to contact Fury.

 

After Avengers left, Hulk sat down and glared at the door. Gandr had taken his shirt off, pressing it onto Fenrir's bleeding head. He was desperately trying to stop his bleeding. ”God damnit Fenrir, don't do this to us” he whispered and Hela tried to help Gandr, shaking and sobbing in desperation.

 

Then she felt a windlike breath on her back, and she turned around. Angry, green eyes stared at her but she saw something else there.

 

”ALIVE?” Hulk asked, and Hela looked at Fenrir. He was getting a bit pale for her liking, and his face was coated in blood. She looked up at Hulk.

 

”Yes, but...” she could not end it, she just couldn't. He knew Fenrir was fast to heal, but this looked bad. Too bad. She has never seen so much blood. Hulk stared at the girl who was sobbing again, and decided he did not like it. He raised his giant hand and Hela and Gandr both froze.

 

For their surprise Hulk patted Hela's back as gently as possible. Which shook the girl heavily, but she didn't dare to complain. 

 

”No cry. Doctor here” he said and Hela just stared. Then suddenly Hulk started to shrink, turning back into a small and fragile doctor Banner, who let out a shaking breath.

 

He kneeled down next to Fenrir, checking the wounds. ”JARVIS, I need my stuff-” ”Robots are on their way, doctor Banner” JARVIS said and Bruce nodded. The door to the cage was still open, and he was surprised that Hulk had just let him back out again. He did not think that Hulk was stupid, more like a bit reckless and pissed off but not stupid. And it seemed like Hulk had taken a liking to the children. 

 

Soon Dum-E whirred to them, giving Bruce's medical bag to him. He thanked silently, starting fastly to stitch Fenrir's forehead. The wound was not deep, but every wound in the head always bled fast and heavily. He already saw some healing signs - it seemed like the boy would heal faster than a normal human. Almost as fast as Steve. ”Wipe his face” Bruce gently ordered Hela, who took some antiseptic pads and started to wipe Fenrir's face.

 

Bruce gave his cardigan to Gandr, whose shirt was lying on the ground in a bloody mess. The boy silently thanked Bruce and looked at the doctor with investigating eyes. 

 

”Do you even eat?” he suddenly bluntly asked, but grew silent and blushed as Bruce just glared at him.

 

After patching Fenrir up, Hela raised his head onto her lap and tried to wash his hair with pads. Gandr helped her as he got a bit of his powers back as the door was open. There was some power blocker in the cage which still managed to confuse them. He managed to summon small sprays of water, effectively cleaning his brother's bruised face.

 

”Thank you... Why are you helping us?” Gandr asked Bruce who was sitting against the glass walls, letting out heavy breaths he had been holding inside. ”I... We are not that bad. They are confused, so am I” Bruce said honestly. Gandr nodded, and Hela looked at him for a moment.

 

”They had always said that the Hulk was a monster” she whispered and Bruce felt something tightening in his chest. Not this again.

 

”But... he is not. He is just as good as you are” she suddenly said after inspecting the doctor with her healthy eye and Bruce looked at her, his own eyes widening. He finally got a closer look of the damages on Hela's skin.

 

The girl had a wide array of burn scars on her face, and scars on her neck told that they did not end there. Only left side. He knew how people would react to a sight like that – they would not see the fragile, shy girl under the burnt skin.

 

She looked like she understood him for a moment.

 

”How can you say that” Bruce finally said, voice shaking. Gandr had been sitting silently, afraid to leave his brother's side. He raised his head. ”Because you two just saved us three, treating us like normal people. Not like monsters” he said and Bruce took a careful look at the boy.

 

The boy looked different than other kids his age, yeah, but it did not make him a monster. He was basically just a normal teenager with odd powers and snakelike looks. Were those green freckles?

 

Bruce sighed, raking his fingers trough his curls. He was in so bad trouble with SHIELD now. He had almost killed his teammates. He is so dead. Oh well... Like Hulk would allow that to happen. 

 

Everyone else were in the living room. Tony was trying to help Steve to stop his lip from bleeding – the two children really weren't physically that strong but they were like angry wasps when they attacked. They were lucky that they could not unleash their full unnatural powers in their blind rage.

 

Thor was sitting on the sofa, head in his hands. Natasha was talking quietly to Pepper, trying to calm her down. Clint scratched his head, sometimes touching the mark of the water whip on his cheek. Everything had just blown out of order – he disliked Loki very much thank you, but he could not really wish ill to the children. They did not even know Loki.

 

After half an hour Fury arrived. He looked pissed as always, but a bit worried too. Natasha was telling him what happened, and everyone waited for him to blow up and start shouting and throwing things at them. Steve was sorry and ashamed – he had not really seen past that Loki had been a villain but that did not mean that his children were bad. Now even there was a question if Loki was not that bad after all. And he did not really mean to hurt anyone

 

After explanations Fury just sighed, turning to Thor. He was ready to ask something, until something flashed in the middle of the room.

 

In the middle of the light Loki stood high, looking like he was ready to skin everyone in the room with his bare hands. He took Thor by his shirt, made him stand up and pulled him face to face with him.

 

”Is it in Odin's name, is it? The kidnap?” Loki hissed and Thor looked at him, confused. ”No, no it-” ”Actually, I have been wanting to talk about it with you, Loki” Fury stepped suddenly forward. Loki pushed Thor back to sit on the sofa, turning around and glaring daggers at the one-eyed man.

 

”Really? So you are the one who is telling these idiots to hurt my children? Give me a one good reason why should I not wipe this sorry group off the planet!” Loki said, his voice dangerously low. Everyone saw swirls of magic around him, Loki was getting seriously pissed and that was really dangerous.

 

Fury raised his hands in submission, staying surprisingly calm. His face was more curious than angry. Clint gazed at Natasha who looked back, looking slightly surprised.

 

”Listen. I was searching for them because I thought they were a potential threat because of your accident earlier” Fury said, still surprisingly calm. Loki cocked his other eyebrow but said nothing. Fury nodded to him. ”I have been sending agents back and forth, searching information of the tesseract. And we have a feeling, that you weren't the main bad guy” Fury said and Loki threw his hands into the air. ”Oh, really? I should've known myself!” he shouted and Clint took a step forward, looking ready to kill. Fury stopped him and Loki stared at the archer for a moment.

 

”I am sorry for the thing I did to you, really” he mumbled and Clint froze. Then Loki turned his head back to Fury. ”All I can say is that Midgard is in danger again, and that is not because of me. Well, it kinda is as they want to kill me too, but everyone too who have been even talking to my offspring. All I want to know if Odin was the one who put this thing up?” he asked, looking back at Thor. Thor shook his head.

 

”He did not tell me anything – I... I felt like he was lying to me about something” Thor said and Loki clapped his hands slowly, rolling his eyes. Then he huffed, glaring at everyone. Suddenly he was gone, and Fury blinked. ”Where'd he go?” he asked and everyone looked as confused as him, everyone but Thor.

 

”To see his children” he mumbled, and a heavy silence fell again.

 

"Well, let's just hope he will spare Captain America after he accidentally beat his son into a shish kebab" Tony quipped, earning some glares and pale faces.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	20. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has calmed down a bit, and everyone gets the rest they need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI THERE  
> Well, what can I say. I am happy there are still some readers! The updates have been slower, I know. My joint problems can get into my way, but I am seeking some help for them, as I don't really like the pain and stiffness myself :D But it does not mean that this story will die, oh no - I will write this till the end of the story. I will end this, no worries. 
> 
> See ya next time, hopefully very soon!

 

 

Hela was sleeping against Gandr with Fenrir's head on her lap. Gandr was sleeping against a glass wall, and Bruce was sitting awake.

 

It was not like he was not tired – he always was. The doctor just did not want to let them out of his sight.

 

At least now he knew that Hulk would not hurt them, but he was not sure about the others. Fury could be very harsh in his methods and you never know from the secret agents. And he was clearly in trouble, so Bruce was taking his time walking out of the cage. SHIELD could not kill him, but they could always torture him or put him under some very, very unpleasant tests. 

 

A light flashed and Loki appeared in the cage, looking around and huffing, glaring at the glass walls. He had been in that damned cage some time ago, and he still disliked it. Well, who could like his own jailroom? No one, that's what Loki thought. But this wasn't what he came here for.

 

He raked the room with his cold, calculating eyes. Then he noticed his children asleep close to each other, his eldest child's head covered in bandages. A shivering, tired doctor Banner was lying around too, his clothes a bit ripped. It seemed like the green one had paid a visit. He stepped forward, meeting Bruce's tired brown eyes.

 

”They're alright. The green one protected them” Bruce said slowly, he was clearly too tired to even talk properly. His voice was hoarse and words slow. Loki crouched down to inspect his ducklings, touching Fenrir's face gently. Then he turned back to Bruce. ”Are you alright?” Loki asked, pushing Bruce's hair back from his face. Normally the doctor shied away from his touch, but not this time. He just closed his eyes for the moment, enjoying the cool hand on his cheek. 

 

Bruce finally nodded, exhausted. ”Yeah, Hulk just steals all my energy” he said quietly. ”Did you go to see them? The Avengers?” he asked and Loki nodded shortly, green eyes turning into slits. ”Yes. There is some things I have to figure out, they too. It seems like they did not intend to hurt anyone, but I am still angry. Even if they did not mean it, they hurt my children" Loki said angrily, glancing at his sleeping offspring. Then he turned his head back to Bruce, who felt he was starting to nod off. "But we all are in danger, I am not that sure what's after me but it wants probably my children too” Loki said in hushed tone, sitting next to Bruce. Bruce nodded again slowly and they sat in silence for a while, side against side.

 

"Why aren't you right next to them, why put me in between?" Bruce asked quietly and Loki laughed a bit. "You've seen how well they took when those oafs tried to touch them, I don't think they'll be happier if I went right up to them and hugged them" Loki said, and Bruce almost was confused. Before Loki had just shown some madness and obsession over his children, but now he had some common sense in it too. That's great, Bruce thought. The kids did not need any more worries and fears.

 

Loki seemed to notice Bruce's tiredness as he extended his arm around Bruce's thin shoulders, pulling him closer and pressed the doctor's head to his shoulder. Bruce snorted a bit. ”This probably looks suspicious” he said, imagining Tony to step into the room and drop his eyes. And then collect them back to his head, starting to laugh and hollering to everyone come and look, Bruce is cuddling one of the most dangerous villains they will ever meet. Yeah, let's hope Tony won't come in that soon. 

 

Loki just hummed silently, putting his jaw on the top of the brown curls with some gray and inhaling deeply. Bruce's eyes darted to the children – this was horribly intimate for him but it seemed like in Asgard this was a normal way to treat anyone, as Thor was loving everyone and everything and hugging them if he got a chance. But what would the kids say, if they suddenly woke up? Gandr seemed to be the one to make a joke about it.

 

Maybe for a while Bruce could close his eyes. Loki would not let his kids out of his sight, so no one could hurt them. Even Hulk seemed content with that. And they maybe won't wake up for a while - they needed their sleep too, especially Fenrir.

 

”Sleep, doctor Banner. You've earned it” he heard a faint voice before he fell into deep sleep.

 

Loki eyed the doctor next to him for a while. He had helped him to fall asleep with magic, and hoped it would help him for a while. Then the trickster raised his eyes, landing their gaze back onto his children.

 

This was the first time he saw them so well in light. Last time he had seen them this close without disturbance was that one night. But it had been dark, and he had not really had time to inspect their features that much. They looked so peaceful there - lying against each other, keeping each other warm. He saw himself in them, and even their mother. Angrboda has been long gone, and the kids won't remember her. Like they did not remember him, Thor, Odin... or their deaths.

 

Actually, the whole memory loss was a great thing... But how on Midgard had they managed to reincarnate? He knew that Angrboda had been fluent with magic too, so she most probably had something to do about it. 

 

Loki's eyes landed on his only daughter, who looked horribly small with her huge brother's head on her lap. She had been a strong warrior with no bullshit attitude. She was ready to fight until the day she died, and well... Loki gritted his teeth together, flashes of his dead children coming to his mind. 

 

Loki raised his face towards the ceiling, eyes narrowing. ”You are not taking them away from me anymore. I know you can hear me somehow, Odin” Loki hissed. When no one answered, he just grinned like a madman. ”This time you can't surprise them, as I know already what you'll be planning something. I'll be waiting, and I can guarantee that I am ready to fight” he whispered, then laid his eyes again on his children.

 

Fenrir's strong hearing had picked up something, but his brains were not awake enough to process it. He just mumbled something in his sleep, gripping on the arms of his sisters', seeing some strange dreams about odd helmets, green and his siblings' voices. 

 

 

 

 


	21. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wants some answers, and so do Gandr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS   
> G U Y S  
> I saw the trailer of the new Thor movie, and oh my dear god Hela <3333 even though I am mad that she did not have dead tissue anywhere, and WHERE ARE HER BROTHERS??? But yeah, Hela looks just like I imagined Hela to be in her full warrior mode.
> 
> Oh well. Hope you guys enjoy this one too.

 

 

 

Tony stalked quietly toward the cage room, trying not to alert anyone. Well, okay, he could not fool JARVIS (well, he could, but that would be another story), but he could hope to fool all the secret agents and soldiers in the building. No one seemed to be around, so he could maybe get some information from Bruce – and to see if they all are okay. He knew that Hulk would not hurt kids – if there was something Hulk adored, it was kids and kittens. Most probably Bruce was back again and the kids just would be just fine.

 

Or at least he really, really hoped so. It would be quite uncomfortable to find Bruce crying in the middle of a bloody mass that used to be Loki's offspring. Tony shivered, trying not to think like that.

 

”JARVIS, open the door” he asked quietly and JARVIS did as he was told, letting Tony into the room. It was quiet, but not too quiet – Tony was surprised more from what he saw than what he heard.

 

The kids were sleeping soundly, as it was actually the asscrack of a dawn. Bruce seemed to be deeply asleep too, which made Tony let out a small breath of relievement. The doctor had been too harsh on himself for a while, not letting himself to sleep much. 

 

But the most surprising thing was Loki himself, who was holding Bruce against him like a lover, petting his hair as the brown haired doctor slept.

 

When Tony's jaw hit the floor, Loki's gaze turned to him. Well, at least Bruce wasn't naked - Tony had tried to invent some more stretchy clothes for Bruce to Hulk transformation, and it seemed like it had worked in some ways. Bruce was not butt naked, and he would be really happy about it when he woke up. 

 

”Don't look so surprised. Or even try to cover your lovebite from your neck, Stark” Loki said dryly, sharp eyes staring at the billionaire. Tony felt a blush creeping on his cheeks as he tried to pull his shirt to cover the toothmap of Steven Rogers from his neck. Damn him to hell, damn them all to hell. Everything was shit and everything was going to be shit, damn... everything. 

 

”So...” Tony started, walking carefully towards the open doored cage. He was attempting to look casual, but it was somewhat hard when you had a murderous trickstergod staring at you, and when you had basically hurt his kids. A couple of time. Whoops. Tony felt a bead of sweat rolling down his neck.

 

When Loki did not make a move to harm him, he slowly walked in, examining the kids. ”So it's true, these little furballs are your kids?” Tony asked lightly. Loki raised his other brow. ”Furballs?” he asked and Tony just muttered something, sitting down in the middle of the cage. It seemed like Loki was not a danger as he saw his children were safe and sound, so Tony could relax too. Well, not as much as Bruce - damn he looked happy, snuggling up to Loki who was still staring at Tony. 

 

”Yes, they are mine. Without memories, though – they do not recognise me as their father” Loki finally said, sighing deeply and leaning his back into the glasswall. He looked very tired, which kinda concerned Tony. He cast a look to the siblings, who looked very tired too. They were all sleeping, of course, but they looked really exhausted. Like every one of them took a wrestling match with Hulk. 

 

The biggest one – Fenrir, was it? - had a healing wound on his head, and he was looking already a little better. "Fast healer, huh" Tony thought, feeling a bit jealous. The smallest one, Hela, was clearly dreaming of something, as a frown had landed on her face. And Tony turned his head to Gandr...

 

… who was staring right back at him, already narrow eyes narrowing even more.

 

”Didn't you say that they were in magical sleep?” Tony asked Loki who looked at his son who stared back. ”Jörmungandr had always had a thick skin. Magic won't affect him as heavily as my other children” Loki explained, cocking his head. ”How are you feeling, son?” he asked so gently that Tony almost doubted his own hearing. Tony found Gandr's reaction hilarious, as his eyes almost popped out of his head as the boy stuttered, seemingly very shocked. 

 

”Uh, no. Not well enough for this bullshit. Can someone explain everything already?” Gandr all but whined impatiently and Tony saw Loki turn his head towards him in the corner of his eye. ”Uhh, we are kinda working on that thing. But the main thing is to keep you safe, and, well, sorry for everything. Didn't really mean to dent you, even though he put a nice dent on my suit” Tony mumbled, looking at sleeping Fenrir. He shuffled awkwardly, feeling Loki's and Gandr's eyes on him. Okay, maybe wrong time to whine about the suit.

 

They were scarily similar, even though Gandr seemed to cuss more than Loki. Loki never really cursed. They both had that penerating stare, which could make anyone stutter. 

 

”Well, there's a risk that the fact about you being alive could spread, and there would be problems then. You would be a clear target if no one would do nothing about it, and you'd end up dead pretty soon, or kidnapped. And your father dearest would not be happy if that happened, and it would probably mean the end of the world. I know it sounds crazy, this situation is crazy, but just listen to me, ok?” Tony pleaded Gandr, who was rubbing his eyes sluggishly. Loki did not even bother to look offended when Tony said he would probably lose it - Tony knew he knew it was true. 

 

”And you decided to kidnap us so no one could kidnap us...?” Gandr asked slowly, like Tony was an idiot. Tony sighed, he was too old for this shit. He did not sign for looking after sassy, snakelike teenagers and his furball siblings. Loki seemed awfully proud of his mouthy teenager son, who was rolling his eyes very heavily. Then Gandr looked at Loki, looking like he really wanted to look somewhere else. He was clearly not comfortable with the situation, and Tony could not blame him at all.

 

”Okay, so... so you claim to be our father. Where were you after all these years? And how about our mother?” Gandr asked, trying to bite back his tongue a bit. He did not know the man, and he looked really like he could snap and just annihilate Gandr, and he did not wish that. "Though doctor Banner seems to be very comfortable with him... well, maybe he lost it too" Gandr thought, looking at the man who was in "Hello I am your father and also a lunatic"-man's arms. 

 

Loki raised his eyes from Bruce, who he was still petting. Tony almost wanted to snap a picture – Bruce would kill him if he did, but oh well life was short and this was hilarious, but a little sweet too. And very, very disturbingly absurd, and a gaze at Gandr told Tony that he thought that too.

 

Loki looked genuinely sorry and sad. That was rare comparing to his madman grin or pure rage. Tony just hoped that JARVIS had a good view on this. 

 

”Your mother is long gone, and so were you... I don't know how, but you were born again here in Midgard. And I am happy about it. I couldn't save you then, but this time I am ready for anything. You will be protected by me, no matter what I have to do” Loki said softly but dangerously, cocking his head and staring at the boy. Gandr almost grimaced, clearly creeped out. He did not have to guts to answer that though – well, Tony did not blame him. Even he felt a bit uncomfortable. Gandr somehow managed to keep his poker face on (altough poorly) and just nod. 

 

”So... what kind of danger is waiting for them?” Tony asked, trying to sound casual again. The snake boy looked at him, raising his brows a bit. Loki did not turn his gaze away from his son. ”Odin's supporters might try to end them, and I have seen some bad people here too with laboratories” Loki said and Tony gringed. Even though SHIELD has tried to destroy those laboratories which kidnapped mutants and made them into weapons, they always popped up the ground like mushrooms in the rain. They could be a real threat to the kids if the word got around about their heritage.

 

”Yeah, doesn't sound that great for us” Gandr mumbled. He looked at his siblings, biting his lower lip. They really did not have many choices here, it's like they were cursed when they were born into this damn planet.

 

Suddenly the door opened outside of the cage. Tony gazed over his shoulder and saw Thor walking in, looking like a deer in the headlights. If that was even possible. It was hilarious, really, but it was not a time for laughing at the thunder god.

 

"JARVIS, please have the pictures" was the only thing in Tony's mind right then.

 

Loki sighed, pulling sleeping Bruce closer, almost into his lap. Gandr raised his brow, Tony was staring at Thor and Thor was looking like he was afraid of everything. ”Go, Stark. We have some talking to do with him” Loki said calmly, glaring then at Thor. Tony stood up from his sitting position, taking steps to leave – he did not really want to get mixed up in their businesses.

 

Thor carefully walked into the clear cage, sitting uncomfortably down near Loki. Tony saw Loki wave his hand towards Gandr who fell instantly asleep again. Damn, he could sometimes use that power... sleep did not really come easy to him. He exited the room quietly, not wanting to attract any more attention to him than necessary.

 

He was not really that surprised that Steve was lounging around behind the door, looking restless. Tony tried to avoid any contact with him, but Steve did not let him slide past him.

 

He did not even flinch in surprise as he felt Steve grab his arm, surprisingly gently.

 

”How are the kids?” Steve asked, voice barely above whisper. Tony sighed, shrugging. He could at least avoid Steve's eyes, which were probably in their madly blue puppy dog-mode. The worst mode ever.

 

”Alive, Hulk did not harm them at all. Loki came and made them sleep their injuries away. They are going to be allright.” Tony told and Steve raised his brows, looking at the door again. Then he turned his gaze back to Tony. ”But-” ”The middle one, I mean the scaly one woke up, asking some questions. Truth to be told, I never believed them to be harmful in any ways. I even think that Loki is kinda harmless, only wanting to hurt anyone who tries to hurt his kids. And he even seems to like Bruce a lot. Like, _a lot_ ” Tony said with a shrug and Steve looked even more surprised. Not that Tony saw that, as he avoided the blond's gaze at all cost.

 

”How... how are you?” Steve stuttered and Tony almost snorted.

 

Or, well, he did really snort as Steve let out an irritated huff. ”Come on, Tony, would you just look at me?” Steve asked, and Tony turned his head toward the blonde, looking past him. Steve rolled his eyes. ”You can't avoid me forever, you know. We have to talk about... that” Steve said, looking embarrassed for a second. Then he put on his captain face again. 

 

Tony stood silent for a moment, thinking about ways to escape the building, maybe even the country. Or how he could get Steve out of the building. No, he himself had to hide - he knew Steve well enough that he would not let the matter go, even if it took his damn life.

 

He had really gotten into a thick mess this time, and he really was not sure if he could take rejection right then. ”Look, Capsicle, I understand, but this is not the time. We have to think what do we do with the little Lokis over there, and that's kinda our priority. We need to talk to Fury and Thor and – well, you know” Tony said tiredly, shrugging Steve's hand off his arm.

 

For Tony's joy Steve let him walk away. As every step he took he felt worse and worse, and he really wanted to hit the bottle right now. 

 

 

 


	22. Good morning, sunshines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings wake up, and brain bleach is needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this chapter was a bit too fun to write.   
> It could be awkward if no one else would think this is funny.   
> Oh well, awkward is my middle name.

 

 

When Fenrir woke up, it felt like he had been hit by a large bus. Really, _really large bus_. Or a tank, even. It hurt like hell. Especially his head - what had hit him? Neither of his siblings could hit that hard, even though they both were all sharp elbows and knees, which Fenrir had learned early when he had tried to tease them with mussing up their hair or lifting them up with a hug. 

 

Even though he has been always fast to heal, his body couldn't make big miracles – he was surely bruised. Especially his head - really, what the heck happened? It felt like his head had split open. 

 

Carefully, he opened his eyes, trying to clear his sight. He immediately saw Hela's sleeping face hovering above him, and he realised he had been using Hela's legs as a pillow. They were both on the ground - a glass floor. He felt panic inside of his stomach. Then he looked around, relieved when he saw Gandr close to them, asleep too. At least they were together, and Hela and Gandr looked well. It was good.

 

”Fenrir?” asked a sleepy voice, and Fenrir looked up again. Hela had opened her eyes, looking at him. Bleary eyes blinked, as Hela was clearly trying to wipe sleep off her eyes. Fenrir nodded, smiling up at her gently. ”Hey. You alright?” Fenrir asked quietly and Hela nodded slowly, flexing her neck a bit. ”Just drowsy. You? You got kinda bad injuries” Hela whispered and Fenrir hummed, feeling a slight headache again. It hurt less and less, his healing factor suddenly picked up speed. He knew the headache would be gone soon.

 

”I'm fine. Those asswipes decked me out from behind, cowards” Fenrir grumbled as he finally remembered what happened and Hela just smiled at him. He was a bit embarassed too - even though he knew he wouldn't be able to beat up a gang of superheroes, it was just embarassing how fast he was knocked out cold. Luckily Hela seemed not to think like that - she looked scared but like she was trying to stay brave for her brothers. You could see relief clearly on her pale face. 

 

”We haven't gotten out yet?” Fenrir asked after a small moment of silence and Hela shook her head, letting out a huff of laugh. ”How do you think we could carry you? Only weights Gandr and I are able of lifting is our own weight out of chair” Hela said jokingly and Fenrir tried not to laugh much as his head still hurt. It was really hilarious of thinking Hela and Gandr trying to carry gigantic Fenrir out of the tower - he knew he was heavy, at least compared to his lithe siblings. 

 

”He was here with doctor Banner and Stark” suddenly Gandr said from his place. Fenrir sat up carefully with Hela's help, looking at his just awakened brother. He looked healthy, just more pissed off than he normally looked. His braid was messy and so was Hela's hair - all of their clothes were a bit ripped. It would have been miracle if they got out of this with clean hair and clothes, though.

 

There was no one else in the cage at that moment. Gandr stared at the opposite glass wall, where the door was most likely forgotten open. The Avengers were either careless or they thought they were no threat to them. Well... as much as Fenrir was ashamed to admit, he were not fit to fight right then. 

 

”Who he? That helmetted lunatic who is doing the Darth Vader thing to us with too much belief in it to be healthy?” Fenrir asked and Gandr nodded, biting back a grin. It eased Fenrir a bit when Gandr was able to smile even a bit, so at least they had some hope.

 

”Funny thing is, he... he seemed genuine. Like he didn't pull the kid-thing out of his pale ass” Gandr said confusedly and Hela looked at him like he had lost it. Gandr raised his hands a bit, shaking his head. ”Not saying that he isn't a lunatic. And he was babbling something about never letting us away from his eyes again, so we got some unwanted company. But the biggest problem is what Stark said” Gandr mumbled, wiggling closer to his siblings.

 

”He said something that wasn't an awful joke or a dig at Mr. Ro- I mean, uh, Captain America?” Hela asked curiously and Gandr nodded.

 

”They kidnapped us so no one else would do that. We are like moving targets right now – that company, uh, was it SHIELD? Yeah, SHIELD has been trying to destroy every labs that kidnapped mutants for experiements, but there was always a new lab found. Most likely someone would try to take us there” Gandr said, sighing. ”I don't know what is best to do, guys. We are kinda trapped wherever we go” Gandr said grimly. Hela hid her eyes behind her hair and Fenrir gritted his teeth.

 

”Can we even trust them? I'm really having hard time trusting people who first casually stole my siblings and then beat me up and put me in a cage like an animal” Fenrir growled angrily at the last part.

 

Gandr suddenly grinned at him. ”Well, you kinda are one. Right, doggy?” Gandr said, ignoring Fenrir's deadly glare. Hela snorted, saying that Gandr was one to talk. 

 

”We... I don't think we have a choice, now. We can't really risk it right now, this place might be the safest one for us right now. Our apartment at the school has most probably been already raided. I... I don't think that the Avengers want us to go into labs. Why would they as some of them possess mutant like abilities themselves?” Hela carefully said, her eyes coming out behind her hair.

 

Gandr and Fenrir sighed, defeated. ”Well, at least we have to do something or I'll go stir crazy” Fenrir said. Then suddenly Hela turned towards him, grinning madly so almost all of her teeth were showing.

 

Fenrir almost wanted to crawl away from her. Hela really managed to look damn scary when she really tried. 

 

”Do you want to know what your football coach and Tony Stark did?!” Hela suddenly quipped, and Fenrir just stared. Suddenly Gandr grinned too, but did not say a word.

 

Fenrir did not even get to say anything before Hela started to tell about ”this weird fight between Mr. Rogers and Tinman”.

 

 

-

 

 

Steve had been assigned to check on the kids. It felt really uncomfortable because of their very odd past, and the youngest ones kinda saw when he played very spontaneous tonsil hockey with Tony, who was now doing everything he could to avoid him. And Steve wasn't even sure why – it wasn't like Tony wasn't in it too. Quite the contrary.

 

Okay, this was not the time to think about that. Steve shook his head like a dog trying to dry himself. He arrived at the door, stopping before opening it carefully.

 

He tried to sneak quietly in the cageroom, knowing that the kids would probably be sleeping or just waking up from Loki's magic and the meds. What he did not expect was three pairs (well, two and a half) of eyes turning towards him as he opened the door. And he certainly did not like Gandr's really verminlike grin, Fenrirs red ears and Hela clearly trying not to laugh.

 

”Well, lookit who came back. Done choking the chiken when thinking of Stark, mr. Rogers?” Gandr asked, cocking his head innocently. Steve was really confused as Hela let out a loud, very ungirly snort and Fenrir couldn't clearly decide if he should pale or blush, so he was kinda spotty.

 

”I... What? Why would I hurt a chicken?” Steve asked, trying to clear his way out of his confusion. The kids were really talking oddly, had the younger ones hit their head too?

 

Suddenly there was someone laughing in the airvent loudly and Hela almost rolled on the floor, laughing like she had heard the world's best joke. Gandr looked like an early Christmas has came, and Fenrir was even spottier.

 

For Steve's surprise Clint dropped down very ungracelessly from the vent, wheezing from laughing a bit too hard. Steve just stared at him as Clint leaned on him for a moment, trying to catch his breath. Then the archer walked away, howling with laughter.

 

Steve decided he did not really want to know.

 

He turned back to the kids.

 

”You may have noticed that the door of the cage is open. Why haven't you moved out?” Steve asked calmly, looking curiously at the offspring of Loki. Gandr sneered at him and Fenrir was still putting himself together. Steve though he heard something about brain bleach and ”he was my coach, too much information”.

 

Surprisingly normally meek and shy Hela was the one who managed to give him an answer.

 

”You know, we don't know you. Or trust you. You could be potentially dangerous to us, and we can at least pull the cage door closed. If it's Hulk-proof, no one of you could get trough it... at least not easily” Hela said grimly. Steve just nodded, trying to understand her point. Well, she was right – shit had kinda hit the fan. Steve himself would be confused as heck... and pissed off, if he or his siblings had a giant wound on the head. 

 

At the same time as Steve was thinking, Tony plopped into the room and Loki materialized in the cage next to the children. Fenrir jumped a bit, Gandr just took a step away. Hela's attention was on confused Tony. ”Uhh, I was coming to talk about the safety of the little monsters but I bumped into Clint... I was asking why he was laughing so hard. You happen to know?” Tony asked, not really looking into Steve's eyes.

 

”I... Gandr said something-” ”I asked mr. Rogers if he was done choking chicken while thinking about you your wrestling match, the purple shirted man fell trough the ceiling and stumbled away howling. Where's doctor Banner? Fenrir need some brain bleach” Gandr said drily. Steve looked very confused while Tony turned bright red and gaped, Hela was snorting again and Fenrir looked desperate.

 

”Jörmungandr!” Loki scolded automatically and Gandr took a new step away from the trickster. ”Well, it's true...” he mumbled like a scolded child he was. Loki sighed heavily. "I got him into his bed, he needs rest. He'll wake up later" Loki assured, still glaring at his son.

 

Steve was starting to look very frustrated. ”What in the world are you talking about, what this even has to do with hurting animals?! Why would I choke a chicken?!” Steve almost whined, but not quite. Tony was looking a bit too red to be healthy and he was spluttering a bit. The billionaire tried to ignore the very pleased grin that the snakeboy was giving to him. 

 

”Uh, Steve... You got it kinda wrong” Tony mumbled and Steve thought for a bit.

 

Everyone in the room fell very silent, all of them staring at Steve whose brain was working hard to get the choking of chicken.

 

Then Steve turned bright red. His jaw dropped almost to the floor, and he covered his mouth quicky with his hand. His ears were burning, as he was staring at now very happily snickering kids (though Fenrir still looked very constipated). Steve looked like he was really having some physical pain from embarassment.

 

”Oh for the love of everything, just get over it, and, I don't know, go have sex and leave chickens alone! Oh dear god why didn't you just kill me with that shield of yours when you had the change!” Fenrir suddenly all but screamed. Everyone in the room almost dropped their eyes and Loki looked at the eldest of the children with a slack jaw.

 

”FENRIR!” ”WHAT?! I am never eating chicken again, no thanks to you Gandr!” ”What? Don't blame me! I was telling the truth!” Fenrir and Gandr started bickering, and Hela automatically moved herself in between of her sometimes ill-tempered brothers, hoping to calm the situation down. She still had this scary smile on her face as she stared at Steve who was squirming. 

 

Tony cleared his throat, looking a bit red himself. ”Well, uhh. Fury has been tracking down some labs, and said that someone really has a hunch on these kids. We have to come up with a plan. The trickster god here said that Heimdall has not tattled about anything, but Odin seems to know something. So we should prepare for an attack at worst cases from the Daddy dearest” Tony said, trying to sound as casual as possible, patting now coughind and spluttering Steve on his back. And Loki was staring his children with horror and curiosity. They acted so... childishly. True, they had fought a little in their earlier lives, but this was just ridicilous. They acted so Midgardian it almost scared him. 

 

At least they seemed happy in some way, being able to giggle and snicker. That made Loki feel warm and content, which was rare. He felt that with the small scientist - he had carried doctor Banner to his room (Tony had pointed the way), tucking him gently in. He knew he had grown very fond of the small man, but this was a bad time for it. When this all would be over... Well, Loki could always just take his children and doctor Banner and leave, and find a place to live.

 

”We have to find Thor” Steve said as he finally could talk, waking Loki from his daydreams. Then he started walking out of the room a bit faster than normal. Tony looked at Loki who shrugged. ”Yeah, yeah, I'm on it. And while I don't appreciate my sons way of talking” Loki glared at the brothers who hid themselves poorly behind their little sister who was still looking a bit too happy to be all right in her head. ”I agree with them. The tension is unbearable with you two, man of Iron and that reddened oaf” Loki said, grinning at the billionaire. Tony's eyes turned into slits and he turned his nose up.

 

”Well, don't want to disturb or anything, but _you_ were snuggling up to _Banner_ when we last saw you, so I-” Gandr was silenced with a cold glare from Loki, and Hela cussed at him for opening his damn mouth at all. Tony grinned, leaving the room. ”I'll be back” Loki said, glared again at his children like telling them to behave and disappeared into thin air.

 

Fenrir sighed. ”I still need the brain bleach.”

 

 

 


	23. A moment of peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is only LokixBruce, some tooth rotting fluff, confused tricksters and a confused scientist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More love, less bad humour.   
> Here's some bruceki for ya'll, as you have wished.

 

Bruce was groggily opening his eyes as someone stepped into his room. The steps were silent, careful not to wake him up. But he was already been slowly waking up from his sleep.

 

How long had he been sleeping? It felt like years. And he really felt well rested, which was not usual at all.

 

Oh, right. Loki made him sleep by using his magic. No wonder he slept so well – normally his dreams were only nightmares, waking him up all night if he even dared to try and sleep. This time it was only dreamless sleep with some pleasant, short dreams scattered around here and there. 

 

”What time is it? Tony?” he asked, rubbing his eyes. He slowly sat up. Everything felt so calm around him – Hulk was still probably asleep, as he was not grunting an answer to the doctor.

 

Bruce felt the matress of his bed dipping down as someone sat next to him, very close. He felt the familiar odd coldness and warmth at the same time.

 

”You used the door this time, like normal people do. I am actually impressed” Bruce sassed tiredly, and he felt cold hands circle his wrists, pulling Bruce's hands from his eyes. Brown met sharp green as Loki did his staring thing again. It had really taken some time to get used to the staring, but now it felt just normal to the scientist. 

 

”Listen, doctor Banner. There will be some kind of a danger approaching this damned tower, and they are aiming at my children. As you know, this was something to be feared of – but this could end being a very unpleasant meeting with either the warriors of Odin or with that, what was it?” ”HYDRA?” ”Yes, that” Loki stopped talking, turning his eyes down.

 

Bruce shuffled a bit closer, not liking the stressed out expression Loki had. He looked so vulnerable. Even though Bruce was always secretly happy when he saw Loki's very humanly side, this was not the moment he wanted to see it. If Loki was this worried, everyone else should be very worried.

 

”I know that, Loki. What is it? Do you want to tell something to me?” Bruce asked, curiosity taking over. Loki looked up, adding some pressure on his hands around Bruce's wrists. He looked confused, even frustrated. Thoughts seemed to be flying around his head without control, and Bruce knew without asking that Loki hated it. 

 

”If something happens to me, please save my children and yourself. I am not afraid of any of those things myself – but I won't let them take away my children and...” Surprisingly normally silvertongued trickster god was out of words, and Bruce could clearly see him fighting against himself in his head.

 

Well, this whole situation between them was confusing to him too. No one would have thought that Loki would hold a soft spot for a human – especially the one whose other personality casually tried to renovate a whole floor with the trickster god. But here they were, and shit was hitting the fan too fast around them. The trickster god was clearly not comfortable with all the things he was feeling, and Bruce felt very lost too. 

 

”I will try my best to take care of them, I promise” Bruce said quietly and Loki smiled. It was a rare but a nice sight, usually when he smiled it was a grin with madness or anger behind it. Now it was a genuine smile.

 

Loki let go of Bruce's wrists, then cupped the scientist's face with both of his hands. Bruce felt his eyes go wide – he remembered this scene from last time. But last time someone had managed to scare Loki away.

 

This time there was no one even near as Bruce felt the cold lips on his own warmer ones.

 

Loki held the small doctor's face in between his hands, kissing him like he was afraid of breaking him. This surprised even Loki himself, but Bruce was way too small to be healthy. Even Thor had expressed his concern to Loki once, babbling something about the doctor not eating enough and being lighter than the fairest maiden. Though no lady at Asgard was that light, all of them were packed with muscle and strong.

 

He did not even know what had happened. One day he just noticed that he had searched the scientist out, looking at him at the distance when the doctor was doing his work. It had hit Loki like the Mjölnir - and it had twisted his heart hard.

 

Loki pulled his face back, seeing confused brown eyes staring at him. Like a deer in headlights, had someone said near Loki once. He chuckled, shaking his head.

 

”I don't understand how you have gotten under my skin, doctor Banner. You are not making anything easier for me. You always manage to confuse me greatly” Loki almost whispered and Bruce raised his other brow a bit. ”Well, try to be me and explain this to Stark” Bruce said back and Loki actually laughed a bit.

 

They sat in silence for a moment, side by side.

 

”Could this... thing be ever possible for us?” Bruce managed to ask. His throat felt dry. At the same time he felt actually hopeful and very, very afraid. It was hard to imagine, he had not felt anything like this for years and he had avoided everything leading to romance. This had been a pure accident.

 

Loki sighed, wrapping his arm around the smaller one and pulling Bruce closer to him.

 

”This is not the best time for us, it seems” Loki said, looking at the wall across the room. Bruce shrugged, leaning his head to Loki's shoulder. Loki was right, this was the worst damn time. And neither of them knew, what was going to happen to any of them. Especially the children.

 

”But if everything ends well, I'd like you to be next to me. I cannot be here all the time, and the children need someone. And I... I don't know if the tesseract messed something up badly in my head for eternity, but I...” and again, Loki was struggling with words.

 

Bruce shook his head. ”You don't have to say it. I get it – I have the same thoughts. I actually thought I was finally losing it for a while” Bruce said, laughing a bit bitterly. Then he looked up, seeing the pale jawline in the dark. 

 

"I really am fond of your children, so is the Green one. I can see lot of you in them" Bruce said and Loki's another corner of his mouth raised a bit. "Yes, I can feel that they trust you. They don't really trust me, and I cannot blame them for that. I know they don't want me to go too near to them, so the least thing I can do is at least linger in this tower as long as I can" Loki sounded a bit sad even, and Bruce just continued staring at the jawline in front of his eyes.

 

”Do you have to go soon?” Bruce asked carefully, trying not to be too bold. But if the attackers were Odin's people, they could be in great danger. And hell, he was not going to let go of small bits of happiness this time. Loki looked thoughtfully at the wall, then turned his eyes to Bruce.

 

”I don't have to leave until morning. I have already talked at Thor, and there is no point at rushing into action” Loki said and Bruce felt a rare smile grace his lips. Loki turned his head to Bruce, like asking for a permission to stay. Bruce just nodded silently to him, and laid back down on his bed. Loki laid next to him, wrapping himself around the smaller one. 

 

At least for couple of hours everything would be okay.

 

 

 


	24. Attack!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY ACTUALLY I HAVE SOME NEWS
> 
> I WROTE THE FIC, SO IT HAS ALREADY AN ENDING, but I am not sure how often I will be able to update, at least once a week but I think I'll try even more often, as it has only couple of chapters left. 
> 
> Thanks everybody for reading! Stay tuned for the last chapters!

 

The children wandered around the tower after they woke up, trying not to be so afraid. They were afraid as hell, but at least they could not show it to their kidnappers. They really had no place to be, and nothing to do, so why not explore? It seemed like they were encouraged to come out a bit. 

 

Hela had shyly suggested walking around, as they weren't really caged anymore. Or put asleep by magic. Maybe they found some way out of this mess. 

 

”I don't know, I really don't feel safe here. And I bet you don't either” Gandr said quietly, glancing around. He was always the one to be the most suspicious of everything. Like everyone were trying to behead them. Well... Neither of Hela or Fenrir could blame him right now.

 

They were in a hallway which had clear and large windows as walls. They saw the busy streets of New York from up high, and it made Hela bit nauseous. She wasn't a fan of heights so she walked next to the normal concrete wall. Fenrir was almost trying to stick his head out of windows like a dog but Gandr had told him to even try and act like a normal human. The Avengers tower was just like they imagined - a normal business building with some living spaces in the upper floors. They probably weren't allowed to leave the floor where the labs and the Hulk cage was in, so they tried to see everything in that floor. 

 

”Well, where would we be safe? That Odin, what a A++ father, wants our heads and the labs want our blood and genes. We are kinda screwed everywhere we go” Fenrir answered him, looking curiously around. It's not like he hadn't moped about it, but oh well. He saw an office next to him but no one in it – seems like the floor was mostly used by doctor Banner and Stark, and it was mostly empty. Sometimes some of the other Avengers came to stare at them, but mostly they did not say anything. 

 

How long have they been there?

 

”Too long” Hela mumbled to herself, picking at the clothes she had on. They had been able to wash and had a change of clothing, but it felt like they had something in them. Like tracking them. It could be possible, as well... This was Stark's tower. Probably everything and everyone were tracked somehow. 

 

The oddest thing was that it seemed like the Avengers really did not want to end their miserable lives, but they really did not feel safe. But where would they go? As Fenrir said, they were screwed anyway. So better just... try to pick the most safest option for a while. If someone attacked them, they would have someone to help them. Right?

 

”Well, these boneheads are working so they could destroy the labs who kidnaps people like us. And really – why would anyone from that place where our dad used to live want us dead? We can't even escape Avengers, so why in hell would we be a danger to some gods? My control of water and earth is weak, you can get stuck into your own shadow and Fenrir cannot control his strentght and senses that well” Gandr spat out and Hela raised her brows a bit. ”You called him our dad?” Hela said carefully. Gandr turned around to face her, eyes dead serious. ”Let's face it, shall we? We look like him. A damn lot. Especially me. But we all do. And Hammertime claims to somehow recognise at least you, so...” Gandr said, shrugging and looking a bit hopeless.

 

Hela looked at Fenrir who sighed, throwing his hands into air. ”Okay, we can admit that it can be possible, but it all went hell in a handbasket after Thor walked to Hela and creeped her out. And then came Mr. Rogers. Really, we could have lived our peaceful, poor lives without them!” Fenrir said desperately, like he wanted to just push his head out of the window wall and scream on the top of his lungs. And he wouldn't be to only one frustrated enough to do so. 

 

”But for how long?” Hela asked him, tugging at the hem of the elder's shirt. ”They said there were people coming after us anyway. We would probably be dead by now” the youngest one whispered the last part, feeling something twisting her gut. Sometimes she dreamt about being the last alive, hugging the forms of her dead brothers. And it felt so real. A bit too real.

 

Suddenly the door behind them opened and for their surprise the one and only Thor barged in, Loki walking lazily behind him. Natasha and Clint walked behind them, talking about something quietly. But the kids' attention was at Thor, who was stomping towards them with fast steps, his cape waving behind him. Looks like he came from some sort of mission with Loki, as both were fully armored. 

 

”Oh shit, this doesn't look good- Holy shit Fenrir!” Gandr cursed as Thor just swiped Fenrir up like he wasn't a little abnormally big and muscley for a normal teenager boy, crushing him into a hug. Fenrir flailed, or tried to, sounding like a balloon losing it's air.

 

”I haven't had a change to hug you for centuries, my dearest nephew” Thor almost sobbed, hugging Fenrir like he really was just a small, stuffed toy. Fenrir whined, probably in pain and his eyes were almost bulging out of his head. Hela saw Clint look at them with pity in his eyes – like he knew how that felt. So, if even Fenrir was in pain with Thor hugging him...

 

Shit.

 

”Now come here, all of you!” Thor emotionally shouted, and took a step towards the others. He grabbed Hela easily but Gandr tried to run. Oh god, he truly tried.

 

”ShitshitshitNO!” ”No need to be shy, as I told you, I remember playing with you when you were just little children! Well, that was your earlier lives, but I love you still. And I am happy my brother found you and now he is happy again! It is odd to see all of you in midgardian forms, but you are as beautiful as you used to be!” Thor announced, crushing the trio in his arms. Hela caught Loki's eyes as her brothers were trying to avoid bone breakages. She cast her most pitiful look at Loki, who immediately stepped forward.

 

”Idiot, you are crushing them. Be more gentle” Loki barked and Thor immediately lessened his hold, letting the kids breathe. He still hugged them tightly against himself, and Fenrir awkwardly tried to pat his arm.

 

”Uhh, there there, I... don't really remember you, sorry? You can, you know, let us go now?” Fenrir said and Thor just shook his head, clearly having a true moment of happiness by gaining his niece and nephews back. For Fenrir it felt very weirdly comfortable, and there was something familiar in that man. He couldn't catch what or why. Maybe the talk about him being their uncle was not a lie, and maybe the talk about their earlier lives could be true?

 

”SHIELD has managed to destroy the newest lab and actually imprison all of them it seems” Natasha said from her spot, letting a smallest traces of a smile on her lips as she watched Thor hugging the kids. ”It seems like they won't be a threat, at least for a while. We have to-”

 

Before she could end her speech, something crashed in from the windows. Glass was flying everywhere and there was this pure, strong light around them. There was a shrill scream as the light blindened everyone in the room, and the alarms went off.

 

Thor could feel the boys slipping from his hands, like someone dragged them off. But he tried to hold on to his screaming and crying niece, who was screaming for her brothers. Some power was pulling her off from Thor, and he tried not to hurt her as he tried to keep a hold on her. But his grip was slipping fast, too fast. "Hela! Hold on!" he shouted, but Hela just screamed as something pulled her away. 

 

”Help me!” Thor heard as she slipped away from his hands, and something hit him hard on his back.

 

Hela felt someone pulling her and Thor couldn't keep holding on her hands -

 

 - and all she saw was a blinding light, and all she felt was pure fear.

 

And suddenly she was in the air. 

 

 

 


	25. Odin's warriors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last fight begins, and Hela is immediately in deep trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am submitting the last chapters asap! 8D There will be some heavy action, I hope you like it.

 

 

”Where is she?! Gandr!” ”I can't see anything! Where are you?” Fenrir fumbled around, his eyes hurting like hell and his ears ringing – they took Hela. Whoever they were, they took his sister and he couldn't see a damned thing!

 

A familiar thin arm caught in his hand, and he pulled Gandr immediately closer, feeling relief as he was alive and well after the explosion. He tried to blink his eyes desperately, only vaquely seeing his brother's shape. ”Are you hurt?” He shouted over the alarms, and felt Gandr shake a bit next to him.

 

”I am fine, only some glass in my skin – we have to find her!” Gandr sounded as desperate as Fenrir felt as he gripped Fenrirs arm almost painfully in fear. The older one tried to look at the windows – he had flown a couple of meters back against a wall, so he wasn't that sure where the windows even were right now. The thick smoke surrounded them all, and he heard Gandr trying to cover his mouth with something. 

 

He blinked some more, somehow recognising a shape on the ground. He fumbled to it, grabbing it – leather. Bow?

 

”Hawkeye? Are you... are you alive?” Fenrir asked, his voice shaking. He did not want him to be dead. He did not want anyone to be dead. This was hell, and there was no way out of it.

 

The person in his hands mumbled something, moving sluggishly.

 

”Shit, I wasn't expecting that... Everyone have their bodyparts intact?” Clint shouted, not hearing answers. All the Avengers must have been alerted, that was sure. Then strong hands shook him. ”Can you see anything? Where is Hela?” Fenrir's voice asked him hysterically. Clint fumbled his way on his feet, blinking and looking around as the smoke was slowly clearing out. 

 

The stairway was a mess of glass and rubble. He saw Natasha climbing out of one pile of rubble, looking only a bit injured. Nothing she could handle. She ran to them, checking them for fatal wounds. ”They are in the building still, come on!” Natasha said, running to the giant hole in the wall and inside from it. Clint followed her lead, and the boys ran after them when they got their sight back.

 

”Did any of you see them? Were they some Odin's people or something else?” Gandr shouted after Natasha and Clint, who continued running trough the holes on the walls. ”They looked... divine, I think. One of them managed to hit Thor trough the wall, and they did not die immediately when Loki attacked with magic” Natasha shouted back. Gandr glazed at Fenrir who turned pale. Odin's group, that's what they really did not need in their poor lives.

 

An explosion rattled the building again, and both agents stopped. They looked at each other, Clint looking desperate and even Natasha not clearly liking the situation. ”We have to get out of the building before it crashes. Stark most probably built it to take some hits, but we cannot risk this” Natasha said and Clint nodded. They turned to the boys, who were covered in dust and some flecks of blood. Both of them looked shocked.

 

”No! We cannot leave Hela here, we-” ”Hela is not in this building, anymore” Gandr stopped his screaming and turned to Fenrir who sniffed at the air. His smelling abilities were stronger than mere human's, yes, but it only had worked in pure panic earlier.

 

Widened golden eyes looked at Gandr. A helicopter was heard from a distance, and neither of them put up a fight when they were quided into it, getting away from the burning building.

 

”Thor? Can you hear me?” Natasha spoke into her headset, hoping that Thor had magically put it on for some reason. Most probably not, they could find them if they wanted to, but it would make things faster. The enemies had Hela, and it did not look good from her side. She wasn't really advanced in combat, and her powers were weak at most. 

 

”Yes, I can, miss Natasha. They are Odin's-” a crackle and then a shout. Natasha looked at Clint, who tried to keep his pokerface when he tried to calm the boys down. Gandr was very, very nervous, and even the calmer one was getting very anxious, and Natasha did not doubt their abilities to put a hole on the helicopter if they really wished so.

 

”Can you see Hela anywhere?” Natasha whispered, trying not to alert the boys' attention. She heard more shouting and crackling, and then a deep, shaking breath was taken.

 

”Nay, I... She slipped trough my hands, I...” Thor sounded very, very scared and worried, and that was enough to make Natasha worried. Thor was never scared, never. She did not let worry to bleed into her expression, as she turned her gaze back to the boys.

 

They would probably need them to fight too, and if they even tried to stop them... well, those kids had some will in them. Their will to protect each other was mad, and they really seemed ready to die if it saved their siblings. And now Natasha saw the mad glint in the boys' eyes – just like Loki. There was no doubt they were his offspring. And if Loki was furious, so would his kids be. 

 

”Black widow? Are you alright? And the kids?” Captain America's voice was heard trough the headset. ”Yes, everyone is alive. Loki and Thor are somewhere – Thor? Are you still in the tower?” Natasha asked and the crackling stopped for a second.

 

”We are leading them off here – they are doing too much damage to the surroundings and-” ”They will probably follow the one holding the kid” Iron man quipped in, clearly trying to sound happier than he was. ”I am following that one – all of them have wings, but not the feathery like... Like light? They look like angels in some kind of an armour, all capable of flight and strong enough to throw both Thor and Loki trough my tower. I really should either build better walls or buy a house that isn't that clear of a target...” Tony mumbled, his eyes set on the one flying with Hela. The kid was putting up a fight, but Tony knew that she did not really pack an impressive punch.

 

”Alright, where are you heading?” Steve asked impatiently. Tony furrowed his brows, it seemed like the ”angel” was heading towards the abandoned industrial area. That was an easy area to bring someone to kill – that angelwarrior really did want to end Hela, it seemed.

 

”The abandoned industrial area in North. Come quick – this one really means business. She has a tracker on her clothes, let's hope it does not break” Tony hissed, putting on full blast and went after the two of them. He couldn't let them get out of his eyes. He already did not sleep that well, and he would not sleep ever again if he saw that creature killing the kid in front of his eyes, when he couldn't do a thing to stop it. 

 

"I hate my life sometimes" Tony hissed to himself.

 

Wind blew trough her hair as the attacker flew, hanging Hela carelessly like thinking about dropping her. Hela tried not to scream – it would not make her journey easier in the slightest, as the attacker had said she would drop her if she even breathed too loud. She had tried to fight a bit, but in vain - the warrior was too strong and Hela would surely die if she fell. So she stayed silent, trying to hold on the arm of the woman who was carrying her trough air. She felt nauseous, but it was not a time to faint. 

 

As the view got emptier and buildings scarcer, the attacker started to lower fastly. Hela bit her teeth together as she saw the ground getting closer.

 

They got closer to a building with multiple holes in the wall. Hela gasped sharply as the woman just threw her in, sending her tumbling on the cold, concrete floor. When her tumbling was stopped by a concrete wall, she finally let out a wail – at least the attacker would not drop her anymore.

 

Whining a bit, Hela tried to get up. Everywhere hurt, she was covered in dust and glass and – oh dear, blood. Hela wiped her face, feeling warm blood oozing from a split lip. She cursed quietly in her mind, as the light winged attacker landed in front of her.

 

She had beautiful, statue like features and a long, golden hair in a tight braid. The had a warriorlike armour on, and she really looked like an angel. Too bad she was glaring at Hela like she was something very, very dirty and disgusting.

 

”Finally I have found you, you lowly creature” the woman boomed at Hela as she used the wall as help to stand on her feet. Hela did not answer, just stared. What could she possible have done to make this woman mad? She did not know, but it seemed like she did not know a lot about herself anyway.

 

”Of course you have been laced by some dark magic – well, what a surprise, thinking about your mother and father” the woman said, walking closer. Hela backed up against the wall, trying to keep her expression even. ”You and your brothers should be dead. You are the ones causing pain and sorrow in Asgard” the woman hissed, then grabbed Hela's throat and raised her against the wall.

 

Hela gurgled, grapping the wrist of the hand holding her up. She tried to sink her nails into the skin of the warrior, but it was protected by leather wrist protectors. The woman laughed. ”Not so strong now, are you? Last time you were all talk and you managed to end some great warriors, but not this time” she mocked and Hela tried to breath evenly.

 

”Who... are... you?” She managed to croack and the warrior smiled mockingly, tightening her hold on the girl's neck. ”Oh, right, you don't even remember. In here, people call our group of warriors Valkyries and Einherjars – though their books are all crap about us... minus the part of us fighting in the Ragnarök against you” She said, picking Hela off the wall. ”I am not killing you right away – I am going to have as much fun with this as I can!” she shouted, throwing Hela flying across the building.

 

Bruce ran the same way he saw Thor and Loki flying. He knew where they were going, but he knew also that he would not be able to be there soon enough with his own legs.

 

**You need me** . That was what Hulk said in his mind, and it was simply true. Bruce was already running out of breath, and he was not even almost close. The others would probably try to leave him out of this, but he knew that he couldn't stay away. And if he tried, Hulk would probably forcefully come out and go to save the kids. 

 

**Doctor go away, Hulk time** was the last thing that Bruce heard before everything turned green. 

 

-

 

”Grab on something, we are landing” Clint said to the boys, who grabbed their seats tighty. Fenrir looked a bit ill but Gandr looked like ready to fight. And well... that they were going to do. Everyone in the copter knew, that they wouldn't stay back and watch the fight, not even if they were threatened with something. Clint glanced at the kids, feeling like his stomach turning. They really were just mere children, no kid should go trough this. Not even Loki's kids, and even Loki had turned out to be kinda all right.

 

Just when they were landing on the ground, something hit the helicopter. Fenrir yelped loudly, automatically grabbing Gandr so he wouldn't fall off. Natasha had another of her pistols in her left hand, as she held on with her right one. Clint was ready to attack, whatever it was. They needed to keep the kids safe and save their own asses.

 

As the helicopter had finally landed, it was awfully quiet. Too quiet. Gandr looked at Fenrir who tried not to breathe too loudly. He has never seen his older brother so nervous. Then it hit him – this could be their end. His, Fenrir's and Hela's. It would end the pain and escaping, yes, but they were too young to die.

 

The window next to Fenrir crashed in. Before either of the agents could react, was Fenrir dragged out of the broken window and Gandr went after him in a giant snakelike form, breaking a bigger hole in the helicopter.

 

”Shit! We have to move!” Clint shouted, but Natasha was already on it. Both of them ran out of the helicopter, and the pilot jumped out too. They never looked at the pilot, and both of them were really surprised to see Fury. He was wiping glass off his jacket and cursing.

 

Suddenly, next to them fell Thor with one of those angel like creatures, fighting. Fury and the agents ran further away, knowing not to get between Thor and his fights. Thor was looking furious, and he did not save his powers at all. He was clearly ready to kill.

 

”What are those?” Natasha asked Fury, who looked around. Captain America and Iron man had arrived, Captain fighting two of those things and Iron man one. Many of them were ganging against Loki, who used magic and his fists, and even more were trying to beat Thor down. They could not see the kids anywhere.

 

”I am not damn sure about this, but I picked up a book and it seems like they are Odin's warriors. Valkyria, einherjar... something like that” Fury said, taking his guns and loading them. Natasha did the same and Clint grabbed his bows.

 

”But I am damn sure that that Odin guy is an asshole, and that this will land me into some trouble. But I am not watching when innocent children are made into mush. And I am already tired of god damn snakes making giant holes into my helicopters!” Fury shouted, starting to shoot towards the warriors flying towards them.

 

Fenrir and Gandr were led into the abandoned factory building, where Gandr could not turn into the giant snake so recklessly, because he could accidentally break something and make the building crash down on them. They tried to hide, and form a plan, but they knew they would not stay hidden for long.

 

”What are we going to do? Are you still injured?” Gandr asked Fenrir who gritted his teeth. ”I don't know. My injury has gotten better, so it should not be a problem, but those things are strong. I managed to land a punch or two, but their punches are strong too. Seems like I cannot hold back at all if I want to manage in this fight, and it can make me a bit reckless. You should stay out of my way as much as you can, as I am not sure I can always control where my hits land” Fenrir said, turning his eyes to Gandr. He looked desperate. ”But we need to find Hela. Don't turn into the giant form of a snake inside here – I can smell her somewhere around. If you turn, you can break the whole building. Just try to find her, I'll cover you as best as I can, ok?” Fenrir said. Gandr nodded, and Fenrir started to turn.

 

A giant black furred and golden eyed wolf stared at Gandr from Fenrir's place. It licked Gandr's cheek, then pushed him with it's nose. Gandr bit his lips and started to run, and the wolf rose on two feet, howling.

 

Hela heard a howl, which was hauntigly familiar. Even thought Fenrir had never howled in her presence when he had most of time accidentally turned into a wolf, she still knew it was him. And she knew that it was a shout of war – this turned into a catastrophy very fast.

 

She tried to fight her fears as she was hiding herself and teleporting around with shadows. She couldn't control her powers, it felt like something big wanted to break out but she could not get a grasp of it. And she was at that woman's mercy, thrown around like she was a doll. The woman was getting annoyed as Hela had managed to escape her grip surprisingly many times, but she had managed to land some hits on her. Hela's body was aching and ears were ringing, but she could not stop her teleporting as it would surely end badly. 

 

”Oh, so your brothers joined. Well, more the merrier. They were next on my list anyway” the warrior shouted, a bit too near Hela. She tried to press herself tighter against the wall, knowing that the woman would find her anyway soon. Her control of shadows was slipping and fast. Why wasn't she strong like her brothers? 

 

There were explosions and shouting outside. Hela gulped, so there were even more of them. And it sounded like the Avengers had followed them too, maybe trying to save Hela's sorry ass. 

 

She would probably die there.

 

She shook her head, no. She would even try to survive and help her brothers.

 

”GANDR!” she screamed, letting him know where she was. Then when she heard the running steps of the warrior, she jumped into the shadow and asked it to bring her away from her again. She needed her brothers to be able to fight. She couldn't hide forever.

 

The shadow swallowed her at the same time as Gandr ran into the same floor with them.

 

Gandr locked his eyes with the woman, who turned calmly around. Her eyes were cold and calculating, just like Gandr's – though for different reasons.

 

”So, you arrived to save your weakling sister?” she said, other corner of her lip turning up. Gandr sneered, his hands turning into fists. He could feel some water in the walls, there must be some piping remaining in there. Maybe he could manipulate the remaining water in them to help him. But where was Hela?

 

Yellowish eyes looked quickly around, not seeing the sister he was looking for. Then the eyes turned back to the Einherjar, turning into slits. He had read about them in school once, and she really looked like the pictures in them. Though in books it was said that they were noble warriors. That woman was not noble in any means, thought Gandr. No noble person would beat up a child.

 

”It seems like you cannot find her to hurt her. Kinda sad” he said with a taunting grin, and the smile vanished from the woman's face. The smile was replaced with a furious sneer.   
  


”You should have stayed dead!” she hissed, then attacked.

 

 

 


	26. Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hell breaks loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE SECOND LAST CHAPTER
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING
> 
> STILL ONE CHAPTER TO GO

 

 

Loki looked around as he fought the couple of Einherjar attacking him. He knew his children were somewhere near, but he could not see them nor sense them, as he had to put all his focus on this fight. He saw every Avenger fighting too – Captain America was fighting two Einherjar, Iron man one and Hawkeye and Black Widow teamed up to fight multiple. Even Fury was attending the fight, shooting around.

 

Thor had a furious expression on his face as he beat up his father's warriors. Loki did not remember if he had ever seen Thor so angry – he was almost surprised. But deep down he knew that Thor had always morned the loss of Loki's children, and the loss of their brotherhood. 

 

”God damnit, these are really strong!” Tony cursed in his helmet, knowing that every Avenger heard him. He had managed to plant some impressive punches, but the group was Odin's – he would not get any weaklings to fight in his name. Then Tony was thrown down, taking him by surprise. The one who caught him was Steve, who glanced at him quickly. "Be careful, would you. I'd like you to stay alive, you know" Steve said and Tony just grinned, knowing that Steve wouldn't see his face behind the helmet. He flew back up, landing a kick on the man who threw him. 

 

”But we are managing surprisingly well – especially Hammertime. He looks ready to rip some heads off!” Clint said a bit too happily from his place, shooting his bows fastly. He managed to make every one of them hit their targets, but the warriors were a bit stronger than the normal, human based enemies they had fought.

 

”You do remember that these people killed his family, right?” Black Widow said casually into her mic, covering Clint a couple of times. Clint furrowed his brows a bit, looking quickly at Natasha. ”Isn't his father the one who sent these warriors?” he asked and Natasha looked as quickly back at him, then both of them dodged some hits. Natasha tripped one of the warriors, hitting him in the head with her pistol.

 

”I think that daddy dearest isn't his favourite family member anymore” Tony said, and Clint shrugged with a nod. Well, he couldn't blame Thor. Now even Loki seemed more human with some of his actions when he wasn't under the influence of the Tesseract.

 

”Where are the kids?” Steve's voice was in Natasha's ear, and she looked at Fury who had heard the question too. ”In that building, it seems like they are fighting too and not very nicely” he said, shooting one of the warriors attacking him. Everyone looked at the abandoned office building, seeing some flashes of light and things flying out of windows. It really looked that some serious shit was going down there. 

 

Gandr stepped away from the line of attack just in time, then waved his hand like inviting the water out of the pipes. The walls broke as the water burst out of them. Gandr threw his hand towards the warrior, hoping that the water would do some damage. The woman in front of him seemed to mean business, and she seemed to be glad to gut him in his place. 

 

The water formed a sharp whip and hit the warrior straight in her face, making her stagger a little. Spitting she shook her head, stopping for a moment. Then she raised her eyes at Gandr, and if looks could kill... Gandr almost audibly gulped.

 

Suddenly Hela appeared from shadows behind the warrior. Gandr was careful not to look at her so he would not give her away, as the woman approached him again. He took steps back, trying to buy himself some time.

 

He did not realise how close he was to the wall before he felt his back hitting it.

 

Gandrs eyes widened, and the woman before him smiled widely and raised her hand. A light appeared in her hand, then a sword. Now Gandr gulped audibly. The water gathered around him, ready to protect – but would it help him?

 

As the sword was raised, Gandr shut his eyes and prayed the water to do something to help him not to get gutted alive.

 

”You won't hurt him, bitch!” Hela screamed on the top of her lungs, extending her hands. The shadow under the warrior changed its shape, twisted and rose up from the floor. The woman drew a sharp breath as the shadows grabbed her legs tightly, keeping her firmly in her place.

 

Gandr saw his chance, and turned into a snake, managing to keep his size in control. He quickly wrapped himself around the woman as tightly as he could. The warrior shouted angrily, starting to fight against the compression around her, and Gandr held on tightly.

 

Hela had her shadows holding her legs tightly, even though Gandr could keep her in place by himself. She saw his eyes turn at her, like saying that she should flee and find Fenrir. She shook her head, afraid of leaving him, but Gandr just stared, nodding a bit. 

 

Hela let go, and ran blindly to the opening at the wall, trying to not look back as she knew it would stop her in her tracks, and she would fail both of her brothers.

 

She hadn't no time to dodge as in was thrown a giant black wolf. Fenrir let out a whine as he was thrown at Hela's way, hitting her in the middle of her running. 

 

Hela felt the breath escape her lungs as she and Fenrir were thrown at Gandr. Gandr's hold lessened in shock and the warrior in his clutches got free, slicing his tail with a sword. Gandr let out an inhuman scream as he flew back with his siblings.

 

Tumbling down, Hela felt Fenrir trying to cushion her fall. They fell into a pile, both Gandr and Fenrir still in their animal forms. Fenrir was panting heavily, and Gandrs normally smooth moving got a bit sluggish. 

 

Hela groaned as she tried to sit up, then Gandr's tail pushed her rolling behind them. ”Gandr no!” she shouted as she was sent behind her brothers as a protection. Then she stopped against a wall. She opened her tightly shut eyes, seeing weak Fenrir and angry Gandr standing in the way of three warriors, who stared at them with their swords drawn. This seemed a bit too familiar to her, as they both were still in their animal forms, trying to protect their youngest sibling. 

 

”Same thing as last time? You don't really remember what then happened, then. You three are so easy to read, as it always comes down to protecting the girl” one of the warriors said, stepping forward. He was a man with golden hair in a braid, standing tall and brave. Hela watched in horror as he advanced his brothers like they were no match. Fenrir let out a long, warning growl and Gandr hissed, showing his venomous teeth. The man stopped, letting the two other warriors walk to him. 

 

Then all of the three attacked the two brothers with war shouts. Both Fenrir and Gandr attacked too, doing their best to make some damage.

 

Fenrir bravely tried to keep them from getting close to his sister, even though he was getting clearly tired from all of the wounds and bruises he had gotten during brawls. Gandr tried to bite everything but Fenrir next to him, but he did not have time to dodge all the slices of the swords. They both were losing this battle, Hela could see that. 

 

Hela felt nauseous and ashamed. She could not move. She could not do anything to help. She was so useless, no shadows would obey her will or no lost souls would come to help her. Hot tears ran down her face as she wordlessly watched her brothers try to fight and lose horribly. If there was someone to come and save them all from this hell. 

 

The ground under her felt like it was shaking and rumbling, like something ushered her to go and fight. She looked at the floor, but it looked all the same to her, no cracks or rumbling seen. But something had gotten into her and lighten up a flame in her mind. Feeling her legs move and making her stand up. Looking around her she saw some shadows pushing her, encouraging her. She looked at her legs then at her brothers.

 

Before she could even decide, she felt herself start running as fast as she could towards her brothers and their attackers. The tears flew from her eyes as she ran and crashed onto the only woman warrior in the room, sending them both toppling down on the floor.

 

”You little-!” the woman shouted, hitting her. Hela tumbled back, but a shadow slapped the woman back, sending her back on her ass. She looked absolutely stupified as Hela stood up, dodging couple of accidental waves of Gandrs tail.

 

Then she was hit with the tail, sending her back to the wall. She saw Gandr look at her again, like telling her to stay back. She let out a loud string of curses, telling Gandr to let her help. But Gandr was not listening, and neither was Fenrir. 

 

The ground was still rumbling beneath her. Fenrir and Gandr looked at her again, like feeling it too. They both looked very confused. What on earth was happening?

 

”- Do it!” the siblings heard a shout, then they all turned to watch a fourth warrior who had ran into the room without their noticing. He had raised his sword, shouted something in a different language and a light hit the sword, making it shine like the brightest sun. The sword lit up the room for a couple of seconsd, then it sent a powerful ray of energy towards all three of them.

 

Fenrir jumped first in front of the ray, then Gandr behind him formed a protective barrier in front of Hela with his body after he managed to make it grow in size enough to cover Hela.

 

A light flashed in her eyes, then she heard a wailing whine and a dragonlike scream.

 

Fenrir flew on the ground, right at Hela's feet. Gandr fell down too, his body rolling around Hela like a protective wall. Then both of them flashed, turning into their human forms again. Both of their faces were gray under all the blood. 

 

”Wh-what...” Hela stuttered, falling on her knees. She grabbed Gandr's shoulders, shaking him lightly. His eyes were closed and he did not react to her touch at all.

 

He felt cold in her hands.

 

”Gandr, no! Please, no...” she cried out, trying to wake him up. Then she looked at Fenrir next to her, lying on his back. He wasn't moving either and there was too much blood pooling under him. ”F-Fenrir...” Hela whispered, her voice shaking.

 

Tears blurred her eyes as she tried to wake both of them up. A loud roar was heard in her ears, as she tried everything. The warriors around them were just watching them like this was a movie.

 

Her ears were ringing as desperation and grief took control of her mind.

 

”NO!” Hela screamed and the roaring got even louder, and the world seemed to shake.

 

_She gathered herself up from the ground, coming back to consciousness. A barren wasteland was surrounding her, and she looked around her. First all she saw was scaley skin, but she turned her head more to see what had happened.  
_

 

_A huge, black wolf was lying dead on the ground near them. Fenrir had lost his life when he was trying to protect them from Odin's warriors. He had no chance, there were too many of them. They all were strong and mighty, proud warriors but there were hundreds of enemies. He had fought tooth and nail, but the weird ray of light had taken his life in a blink of an eye.  
_

 

_Hela tried to stand, but pain stopped her. She wailed, grabbing her sides. She felt blood oozing into her hands, and she knew she was doomed. She was a strong, mighty warrior, but she was not invicible - she knew she would not walk out of this place alive._

 

_Then she noticed the snake body around her, laying livelessly like an round shelter around Hela's form._

 

_”Jörmungandr...” Hela breathed out, searching for her brothers head with her eyes, one dead and one well. A giant snake head was next to her, eyes closed. She extended her hand to touch its scaley skin, and the snake twitched a little. It opened it eyes, looking at Hela like he was sorry._

 

_”Shh, no, don't be sorry, we fought well” Hela said, feeling tears running down her face. She never cried, she shed no tear to anything. But this hit too close to her heart. This had gone too far. She put her hand onto the head of the snake, lying down in the middle of the ring Jörmungandr's body had made around her. One large tear rolled out of Jörmungandrs eye, as they slowly closed again.  
_

 

_She felt the body get colder, minute by minute, as life was drained out of her last living brother.  
_

 

_She had lost her brothers because they sacrifised themselves for her. And in vain, as she herself was taking her last breaths as she heard their fathers running steps coming towards them_

 

Something snapped in her mind, and Hela, as she was known, was no more. 

 

Everyone on the ground felt it shaking, and a piercing shriek went trough air like an arrow. Everyone stopped fighting, Steve and Clint tumbling a bit with some warriors. Natasha and Fury managed to stay on their feet, looking around. Tony stopped in mid air, looking wildly around for the source.

 

”What the everloving hell is happening?!” Fury shouted, looking up at the demigods. Thor looked around too, clearly not knowing the answer, and Loki's eyes were locked on the ground.

 

Different long shapes of something started shoot out of the ground, howling. They were gray, smoke like but looked like they were something living, something very haunting. Like souls. Everyone looked at Thor and Loki as both of their eyes widened. Thor almost dropped his hammer as Lokis jaw fell open. ”Hela” dropped out of Loki's lips, as he took flying towards the abandoned building where the shapes headed trough the air, howling as they went.

 

”What the hell?! What are those?” Tony shouted and Thor stopped for a moment, thinking very hard what to tell. ”It's Hela. Those are all the lost souls she quided in her earlier life. This is her most powerful move, and it is going to end up badly” he said, then shot after Loki. Tony tried to do the same, but he stopped when something grabbed his leg. "You are not going in! Don't you remember what I said?!" Steve shouted at him, and Tony felt his eyes soften. He let Steve pull him down to the earth, next to him. 

 

Then they all heard a familiar roar pierce the skies.

 

”Green one! Over here!” Tony shouted behind his cupped hands as he let his visor go up, and saw Hulk coming towards them like a green, very angry tank, sending warriors flying around him. Tony quickly grabbed Steve, shooting up to the sky so they wouldn't get hit, and everyone else scattered from Hulk's way in their own, respective ways. 

 

Loki crashed into the building, landing on his feet on the concrete floor. He looked around, green eyes wildly searching for his children. Then he saw them all.

 

Four warriors of Odin taking steps back from Hela. She was hovering in the air, hair floating in front of her face and sometimes revealing all white eyes. Fenrir and Jörmungandr was in their human forms, laying on the floor lifelessly. They both were covered in blood and dust. 

 

_”I WILL RIP YOUR HEADS OFF!”_ she screamed, making the remaining windows in the building shatter. The souls gathered around her, flying around her like she was in the middle of a soul tornado. Loki recognised her channeling her earlier life, memories coming back in waves. She was emitting so much pain and sorrow towards everyone, and anger. This was not the little fearsome girl that lived in this planet nowadays - this was Hela, the warrior of Helheim, the guardian of lost souls and shadows. 

 

She extended her arms, cocking her head and let out a bloodcurdling giggle. Then the souls and shadows attacked. 

 

All of the warriors ran out of the building, trying to escape all the shadow matter and souls rolling towards them like an humongous wave. Hela flew after them, gliding trough the air with zero gravity. Thor landed into the building too, just in time to see Hela and the warriors get out of it.

 

Loki looked at Thor next to him, who looked horrified. ”Her body won't last long with that attack, brother. It took a whole lot of her energy when she was a strong fighter, and it will kill that mere child!” Thor shouted and Loki nodded. ”I know, I have to stop her. My sons are alive, I knew they would try to use that ray of light again so I cast a protecting spell on them. Take them into safety” Loki said stricktly. Thor tried to say something, but Loki glared at him, then flew after Hela. He had to do something before he lost any of his children again.

 

”Oh dear god, this is worse than any horror movies I have seen!” Tony said as he saw the warriors running towards them, Hela floating behind her. Her black hair was now flying everywhere and her eyes were pure white with no pupils in them. Souls around her howled as they attacked every warrior they got near to. Shadows were roaming towards everything, eating them inside of the shadow matter.

 

Hulk stopped near Steve, knowing the creature that had souls around her. Steve looked at Hulk who looked like he couldn't decide what to do, as every one of the warriors attacked Hela and the souls or tried to escape them. The souls and shadows fought together, defeating warriors with no problem as they were already weakened. 

 

”What the hell happened there? Has she lost it?” Clint shouted his question to no one, but Natasha shook her head. ”I... I don't know, where are the brothers?” she asked and Clint paled. No, they couldn't-

 

Then Thor thumped to ground beside the other Avengers, carrying two lifeless forms of young boys. Both Fenrir and Gandr looked badly battered, dead. "Oh no, please no" Tony whispered. Steve went pale in a fraction of a second, eyes getting wide. Even Natasha looked disturbed.

 

”They're not dead, but they need help as soon as possible” Thor said very firmly, looking at Fury. Fury nodded, whipping up his phone. Thor put both boys carefully down, then ran towards the warriors, Hela and the souls. Tony let out a big breath of relievement, and Steve got some color in his face. Clint and Natasha went to inspect the brothers, scanning their damage. 

 

”Her body is getting weaker” Tony said, reading the sensor on the screen of his helmet as he turned his back at Hela. Everyone looked at him but he did not rise his visor. ”This is her last resort. She thinks her brothers are dead, and she is going down with a bang. She won't last long, this will kill her if she doesn't stop” Tony said, shaking his head. He knew he cannot stop her. Not one of them could.

 

No one but...

 

Loki flew behind Hela, dodging some souls bouncing around. ”Hela!” he shouted, but the girl seemed not to hear him or listen to him as she continued her attack. The screaming of souls was deafening, but Loki did not cover his ears. He held his scepter tighter, gritting his teeth. He had to make her stop. 

 

”Hela stop it! You know you will die if you continue any longer!” Loki tried again, sounding desperate. Thor was beating some warriors up with all his might, and the other Avengers were trying to figure out what to do, but it would not save Hela. Only he himself could.

 

Loki would not see his children die ever again.

 

”Hela, don't! Jörmungandr and Fenrir are alive! I protected all of you against the attack, don't make it to be in vain!” Loki shouted loudly, feeling desperation growing inside of him. She was getting weaker, and it wouldn't take long to kill her.

 

Then all the souls stopped, turning towards Loki as Hela turned in air towards him, white eyes wide.

 

_”Alive?”_ she asked, voice sounding like it was multiplied. Even the souls seemed to ask the same question at the same time. 

 

Loki nodded at her, swallowing. ”Alive. Don't make them lose their only sister” Loki said softly, trying to form a small smile on his lips. Hela stared at him with pupilless eyes for a second, then the grey irises returned, only to roll towards the skull. Hela let out a defeated breath as all the souls disappeared and she fell to the ground. 

 

”Kill both of them!” was heard, and last warriors standing ran towards Loki and Hela to attack. Loki picked up Hela, turning himself to protect her bodily as he hit the ground with the scepter. A green light emitted from it and made a protective barrier, and Hulk attacked at the same time.

Screaming wordlessly, Hulk jumped in and started what he could do best – smashing. He mercilessly threw the soldiers around, clearly not happy of them hurting the kids he had taken a liking to. Every one of the warriors tried to escape, some of them disappearing into a blinding light, probably teleporting away.

 

Everyone just watched as Hulk did his thing, and the warriors escaped by teleporting or towards a light portal someone of them had created. After a while, Hulk picked up the last of the warriors trying to fight him, raising him up to his eyes.

 

”YOU” he shouted and the warrior shook. ”GO AWAY!” Hulk threw him with all of his might into the portal, and the warrior flew into it with screams of horror. After he disappeared in it, the portal closed.

 

Loki straightened with Hela in his arms, looking at the green giant hobbling towards him. Loki just stared quietly as the giant stopped in front of him. ”PUNY GOD OKAY?” Hulk growled and Loki nodded, then Hulk looked at the child in his arms. She was far too pale for his liking, and Hulk was not known for his medical knowledge. He could hear Banner inside of his head, chanting "oh no, oh no" quietly.  ”GIRL?” he asked, and Loki looked at Hela. ”She needs medical attention and fast, Hulk. We need the doctor” Loki said, standing his ground as Hulk was staring him down. 

 

Then the green giant nodded and started to shapeshift. Loki sighed in relief, as the giant green form got smaller and changed his color.

 

Finally Bruce was in his own shape, breathing heavily and fighting to not to fall asleep from exhaustion, bare naked. Loki ripped off his cape, helping it around Bruce with one hand to cover all his naked glory. Bruce thanked quietly, wrapping the cape tightly around himself. 

 

”The team has seen my ass too many times for it to be comfortable” Bruce said with a weak laugh and Loki glared at the others, green eyes flashing angrily, almost jealously. Natasha and Fury were helping the medical staff to carry Fenrir and Gandr into a medical helicopter, Steve was giving orders to the captain of the copter. Clint and Tony looked away from Loki's glare, and Thor just looked confused.

 

Bruce was already checking Hela's vitals. She felt cold, but he could feel a weak pulse in her neck and she was breathing. She looked paler than usual, and that was a lot. ”We need to get her into hospital, right now” he said to everyone else and Tony nodded, telling everyone to head to the tower's hospital wing. Steve looked at him like he had lost it.

 

”Don't look at me like that. I built the tower to be able to take some hits. The broken floor is already under construction, right after we cleared out. No one was hurt. I have the best doctors in the tower, and it looks like the brats needs them right now” he said, and another helicopter landed into the area. ”All the nonflyers, jump in! We need to take care of the babies” he said, jumping and disappeared into the sky. Steve let out a couple of curses, but stepped into the chopper with Clint.

 

Loki hurried with Bruce to the another medical helicopter, helping Hela in. She was immediately put full of wires and needles to help her stay stable. Bruce looked at Loki, who looked around before stepping out of the helicopter. 

 

”I'll fly after you to make sure no one attacks again. Go” Loki said as he pushed Bruce back into the chopper as he had taken a step out of it to follow Loki. Bruce nodded, letting the medical staff help him.

 

Both of the helicopters raised into the air, and Loki looked at Thor. ”Thank you. Maybe you aren't as oafish and blind as I have said” Loki said to Thor, who smiled tiredly at him. Loki let the corner of his mouth twitch, and then flew after the helicopters.

 

Thor raised his hammer, letting it fly him trough air behind the copters.

 

 

 

 


	27. But what happened to the children?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to Loki, kids, and everyone around them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this fic, and I am truly happy you all have been here to read it! 
> 
> But you'll hear from me again. I am planning a new fic here as soon as possible.

 

 

 

There was a small chaos in the hospital wing, as everyone was examined and the children were put in the ICU-wing. They were going to live, thanks to their healing abilities (it seemed like Hela had some of those too) but they needed urgent care. None of the Avengers were badly injured, only some minor things that would heal normally by resting a while. 

 

Natasha was let out first with Fury from the hospital wing, and they disappeared somewhere. Most probably to plan some things for future. Clint, Steve and Tony were sitting next to each other in the hallway, waiting for the doctors to stop fussing over very exhausted Bruce and the children. All of them were all over in bandages, Steve could possible remove them within hours. 

 

”Dude, I don't want to see any horror movies with possessed little girls in it anymore” Clint said after a while and Tony snorted. Steve sighed heavily, looking very done with both of them. ”Yeah, I think this was too much for me too. Grudge and Samara much with that hair?” Tony said, grinning. Clint grinned back at him. ”If only she would have made her head turn around and puked” he said way too happily and Steve glared at both of them. ”Please, stop that. She almost died” he said and Clint rolled his eyes, clearly trying to make the situation a bit more happier in some way.

 

”Almost dying is our daily job, Captain Serious. We would all end up too sad if we took it too seriously” Clint said, and Tony nodded, raising his brows. ”Yeah, we all almost died, again. Ok, this time it might have gotten a bit too close for comfort, which reminds me-” Tony turned around on his seat, grabbed Steve by his ears and kissed him on his lips.

 

Steve turned red as a stop sign, but when Tony was letting go he grabbed him and pulled him back, starting to kiss him fiercely.

 

”This again? No peace for me then, huh” Clint said, shaking his head and trying to ignore the new couple next to him for the rest of the visit in the medical wing. Of course he was happy, but it was awkward sitting next to them as they both tried to climb on each other to do stuff that would make this story R-rated. 

 

Clint sighed, walking off to look something to read.

 

 

-

 

 

Loki had not left his chair at the hospital wing next to his children. The siblings were moved back to the normal medical wing when they were stable enough. They were kept asleep with heavy meds as they would be probably be in great pain. It would be torture to keep them awake during their healing.

 

It had been a couple of days. Loki never seemed to sleep, he just watched his children sleep themselves well and fully alive again. Some of the nurses had braided Helas and Gandrs hairs so they would not tangle, and Loki pushed Fenrirs hair from his eyes gently every so often. Thor had gone probably to bark at Odin and his lowly warriors, visiting always when he was at the tower. Bruce stayed most of the time near Loki and the kids, and sometimes others would visit to check if the kids were awake. Pepper even had gotten some flowers into the room. 

 

Tony had broken his left wrist pretty badly, and Steve was mama henning around him. Clint had pulled a muscle from his back, but not badly. Natasha had some minor injuries and wounds, but she was mostly okay. Thor and Loki had already healed, so had Steve. Fury was his angry self within hours, cursing everything and everyone around him.

 

Fenrir was the first to awaken as his wounds healed the fastest. He blinked his eyes slowly, trying to get some sound out of his dry throat. Bruce hurried next to him, checked his vitals and smiled down at the teenager. ”Take it slow, you're still healing” Bruce said gently, and Fenrir opened his eyes lazily, then groaned when the light hit them.

 

”Gandr... Hela...” Fenrir managed to get out of his mouth and Loki stepped next to Bruce, brushing hair off Fenrirs face. ”They are healing, too. You are all safe” Loki said quietly. Bruce was stepping away, but Loki grabbed his hand. ”Don't. I want you to be here” was firmly said, so Bruce stood there, looking at the teenager who was clearly fighting off the sleeping medicines. 

 

Fenrir was dizzy, but he felt his blood rushing around his body, healing him. He was in pain, but he could take it – his siblings survived, and he did too. He had never felt so grateful than he felt right then, as he saw the doctor and the helmetted nutjob in front of him.

 

The helmetted nutjob... Loki. He stared at Fenrir like he was relieved of all pain in the world, brushing Fenrirs hair off from his eyes and face. It confused him, but in the same time it felt comforting, and oddly familiar. Fenrir could almost cry of happiness as he knew they all survived. And he felt very, very thankful for Loki for the first time in this mess. 

 

”What... what happened?” Fenrir slowly asked, speech coming out as mix of mumbling and grumbling. Bruce glanced at Loki, like he was unsure of something, but he had understood the question well. He just wasn't sure what he should say to the kid.

 

Loki stared at Fenrir quietly, but the boy could see the gears grinding behind his eyes. Doctor Banner was looking unsure too, so something really bad had gone down in the battlefield. Fenrir knew he had blacked out after the light, but what about Gandr and Hela?

 

”You and Gandr got hit. It was the same thing that killed you before, but this time I had cast a protection spell on all of you. You two shielded Hela, and she thought you died in front of her. It seemed to trigger the memories of her past and...” Loki said, looking quickly away. This was a painful topic to him, everyone knew that. Fenrir looked like he wanted to cringe and say sorry. Bruce cast a look at him, then decided to continue Loki's tale.

 

”She went into ”before-mode” as Tony called it, intending to take every single warrior down with her. Loki managed to stop her before it was too late, and my greener side made sure that the warriors don't want to return, at least not soon” Bruce said, rubbing the back of his head ashamedly. He remembered to keep Tony's comment about horror movies and little girls out, as it would not probably amuse Loki that much. Bruce had heard Clint and Tony talk about it, and counted them lucky that Loki wasn't listening to them at that moment. No one liked angry Loki in the Avengers tower.

 

Fenrir stared at him, then turned his eyes back to Loki who stared somewhere over Fenrir, probably to Hela and Gandr. Fenrir tried to turn his head, but there was a neck brace stopping him.

 

”This time I managed to stop it. But the sorrow in her eyes haunts me. It was the same last time when I lost all of you. She was the last one of you breathing, crying as I held her... Before she...” Loki said, staring over Fenrir, sharp green eyes looking clouded. Then they turned to Fenrir, and Loki grabbed Fenrirs hand. ”As I told you, I will protect you. I will not let you die in my hands anymore. I have lost too much, but now as I have gained more than I could ever wish for...” Loki said, corners of his mouth twisting. Fenrir wondered if this was a try of smiling gently. He decided not to ask, feeling actually very content.

 

Then golden eyes turned the doctor. Then for a moment back to Loki, then back to Bruce. ”So, are you two like... a thing?” Fenrir asked, hissing a bit in pain as he tried to hold back laughter as Bruce almost fell from his chair he had just sat on next to the bed. Loki's expression did not even flicker as he nodded. ”Yes, you could say that” he said, cool as a cucumber. Bruce just mumbled something, looking a bit embarrassed. Again, laughing still hurt a bit too much so Fenrir just decided to keep his pokerface. He could laugh all he wanted when his ribs weren't so bruised. 

 

Hela and Gandr both woke up a couple of hours after Fenrir. Hela did not have the power to speak for a day, but after couple of days all of them were sitting in their hospital beds, looking almost ready to start live normal lives again. Hela did not remember anything from her snapping, not even the memories. She had told that her memory was blank after she had seen Fenrir and Gandr jump before her. Which was why she was very confused when the rest of the Avengers arrived to greet them, and Tony dumped a massive pile of flowers on her bed and begged her not to star in horror movies.

 

Slowly but surely they all healed. Tony had managed to make a brace for his wrist and they were openly so sweet with Steve that almost everyone rolled their eyes at them. Natasha had to pay Clint for their bet for the first time, as she always won them, but this time Clint had bet that they would get together in a month. Natasha had bet an year. Steve had glared at them, cheeks redder than tomatoes, but Tony had just high fived Clint. 

 

Thor had verified that Odin was not going to be attacking them anymore. They did not know what had happened in Asgard, but they did not even want to know as Thor had been very, very pissed off when he first came back. No one didn't even dare to speak to him for a day, then Tony bravely put Dum-e to roll to the thunder god, offering him poptarts. Thor had snapped out of his anrgry state after that, and no one spoke about the happenings around him anymore.

 

Thor was his happy self again, even though with a hint of sadness. He had immediately started to bond with the kids when he had returned, and they had actually started to like their always so excited uncle. Hela had actually accidentally called him "Uncle Thor", getting Thor almost to squee in his happiness. Then she was careful not to say it again, as his reaction still scared her and his brothers. Even Loki had managed to form a fatherly bond with the kids, until one day Fury came bearing news.

 

”I found a place where the kids would be safe and they would be taught to learn to control their powers. I found this school for young mutants, led by professor Xavier. He would gladly take the children to live with him into his school. I checked everything about him and there's nothing that could be bad for them. I actually have met him once, surprisingly pleasant old man” Fury had said, and the siblings looked at each other. Gandr had to walk on crutches and Fenrir was holding him up as Hela held onto both of their sleeves.

 

”So we won't stay here?” Hela asked shyly and Fury shook his head. ”This is not a place for unruly children. And there is no room for snakes on my planes” Fury said, glaring at Gandr who rolled his eyes, grumbling about it being a pure accident and he had already apologised. Fenrir furrowed his brows, then turned his head towards Bruce and Loki who were standing close to them, side to side. 

 

”Uh, but... aren't you our father? Shouldn't you take us in or something?” Fenrir asked and both Gandr and Hela paled, hissed something at Fenrir and then turned to Loki, looking like deers in headlights. Loki cocked his head, smiling. ”I will, but it cannot happen now. There are lot of things I have to handle first, and this Xavier could help you with your powers” Loki said, stepping up to the siblings. All of them looked at him, confused. Loki looked at all of them, smiling. ”When all is settled and well, I'll come for you and Banner. We'll live together then” Loki said and Bruce nodded, smiling. None of them knew when it was happening or where, but they all knew that Loki would keep his promise after all that had happened. Even Thor promised to visit as often as it was possible. 

 

Behind them Steve's jaw hit the floor and Tony snickered. ”I told you so! You owe me some pancakes for not believing me!” Tony whispered, earning a glare with fondness from Steve.

 

When the plane arrived to get the siblings, the goodbyes were a bit awkward but warm. ”Don't let us see you on the news for doing something illegal!” Clint said and the siblings nodded. Steve awkwardly shook hands with Fenrir, and Fenrir mumbled his thanks for the good coaching, not really daring to look into his eyes as it just reminded him of Steve trying to test his tongues lenght with the help of Tony. Gandr shook his hand too, but grinned so widely it made Tony laugh and Steve very uncomfortable. Then he turned to Hela, who gripped his hand with surprising strenght. ”Remember. You come after my brothers and I, and I'll put the video of you and Stark into youtube” Hela said calmly. Both Steves and Tonys eyes got round as plates. "What the hell?! How did you-" "Never underestimate a girl with a phone with a working camera, mister Rogers" Hela said, smiling a bit too sweetly. Steve gulped and nodded, and made room for others to say goodbyes.

 

For all of their surprise, the siblings hugged Bruce – he had been the one who they had trusted from the start, even if it was just a little. But now they had really managed to bond, Bruce taking care that they were doing fine and adapting into their being in the tower. Thor of course crushed them in his arms, almost bawling tears of joy, or something as scary. Natasha shook their hands and told them good luck and Pepper did the same, Fenrir apologizing for hurting her. Pepper just smiled, patting his shoulder. ”No worries, it won't haunt me. I understand where you were coming from. I work for Stark, there has been many scarier things in my life because of that man.” she said, earning an embarassed laugh from both Fenrir and Tony.

 

Finally Loki stepped in, hugging all of the three. ”I'll visit you as often as I can, Bruce promised to do so too. Stark put a computer in your bag so you can keep in contact with, uhh, what was it called?” Loki looked at Bruce who smiled. ”Skype” he said and Loki turned back to his children, ushering them into the plane waiting for them in the roof. 

 

Fenrir, Hela and Gandr walked into the plane, waving to the others from the small windows. When the plane took off, all of them sighed.

 

”Well, even though he is our dad, he is still a helmetted lunatic” Fenrir said, and both Hela and Gandr nodded, facepalming.

 

 

 

 


End file.
